Dark world saga
by Anki-chan
Summary: Everyone has returned back from the other world.But Judai isn't acting himself, and Johan is haunted with bad guilt for Yubel raping Judai with his body. How will they overcome this? And what will they do when all of Judai's new darkness is revieled? yaoi
1. Guilt

I have about five chapters in this series, and a sequal that I have only written on paper XD I will try to post it all if I get time=)

story: Everyone has returned back from the other Judai isn't acting himself, and Johan is haunted with bad guilt for Yubel raping Judai with his body. How will they overcome this?And what will they do when all of Judai's new darkness is brought forth into light? And what will Judai do when his family makes an apperance and makes his life a bigger challenge than before? And can the supreme king be in a world that isn't his own?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I will never do XD

-------------------------------------------------

The brunette gives a cry, digging his fingers desperate into the ground, just to have something that would tell him that what was happening was real.

He had been dueling Yubel, that had taken over Johan's body, then Yubel had used a card that sent them to a place where there were only the two of them.

A new cry, Judai hiding his face against the ground.

This wasn't happening! It really couldn't be happening!

"My, my, are we enjoying this a little too much? Judai?" The possessed Johan laughs, nibbling gently at the already sore earlobe, biting for his own excitement. "And don't be worried for your friends, they won't miss you, in this little private dimension, time don't pass, when we return for our duel, we won't have been gone at all."

"Stop it… Yubel…" Judai hiccups, trying to get up again, but he fell down as fast as before, trying to suppress the offensive sounds that forced themselves out from his lips.

"That isn't sexy, why not call me Johan for now? After all, this is my way of destroying the bond between the two of you." Yubel laughs, grabbing Judai hard by the hair, forcing him to look around to face him. "So look at me Judai! I, Yubel, might be the one showing my love for you, but your loved Johan is the one raping you!"

Judai tries to look away, but Yubel forced him in for a kiss, biting hard into the shivering lips as he continued the hard thrusts.

"Stop… let me… go…" Judai stammers, biting into his lips as the sounds continued to escape him.

"Why should I? I will continue until you are honest with your body." Yubel laughs, licking his lips exited, as the small mewls from Judai started to escape more frequent. "Listen to those cute cries you make, you love this don't you? Maybe I shouldn't have placed Johan's soul a place where he could see his best friend act like a humble love slave."

Judai gives an embarrassed hiccup, hiding his face under his shackled hands.

No, even if he had to bear with this, he didn't want Johan to see it! He didn't want any of his friends to see him like this!

"Or maybe you find it exiting? If someone watch you get fucked." Yubel laughs, grabbing Judai by the hair again, turning his gaze about one of the walls, Judai's eyes widening as his and the imprisoned Johan's eyes meet. "What a beautiful reunion, lucky Johan, to be able to see his own body ravish his best friend."

Judai tries to look away once more, but Yubel held him firmly in place, allowing the terrified Johan watch as Judai's expression changed, tears running down the brunettes face as the unknown pleasure washed over him, before he collapsed to the ground, the crying Johan hitting at the prison wall, trying in vain to get to his friend.

And in the meantime, Yubel enjoyed the situation to the fullest, pulling the powerless Judai up to his lap, before he continued, grinning pleased as the cries from Judai started to sound more like he enjoyed it.

*Judai!!!*

"Judai!!!"

Johan sits quickly up, looking terrified around a little, before he understood he was at the duel academy still.

"Another nightmare…" He whispers, looking down at his sweating hands. Ever since what had happened in the different dimension, he had had the same nightmare each night. He hadn't been the one to do it, but his body had been the vessel used to cause Judai such a pain! He didn't even feel like he deserved to face Judai at all!

While being driven to save him, Judai had fallen into darkness, and Judai had changed because of all that. Johan was afraid. Judai wasn't the same anymore at all! And it had all been his fault!

And when they were alone now, they didn't even talk together. Judai seemed bothered by what he had seen…

But for Johan, the worst had been the week when Judai was gone, he had thought they had lost Judai, just because he had decided to play the hero the first time! If he had found a way to return with them the first time… Judai would never have become the supreme king, and he wouldn't have gotten raped by his body!

A few moments of silence, before someone knocked on the door, Johan freezing to as he heard the familiar voice.

"Hey Johan, are you ok? I thought I heard you call my name." Judai whispers, Johan cursing himself for saying yes to live in the red dorm as he was there. "Johan?"

"I'm ok! I just had a bad dream!" Johan cheers, getting up to open the door, but he stopped, if he let Judai in now… it would be only the two of them, what if Judai wanted to talk about what had happened? "You don't have to worry about it, go and get some sleep now."

"I'm coming in." Judai states, Johan jumping back into his bed as the door opened, trying to look like he were really tired. "So, I don't really want to know what the reason for screaming my name when you have a nightmare is."

"Eh… who knows?" Johan laughs nervous, looking confused at the blankets in Judai's hold.

"I'm sleeping over here tonight, teacher is screaming for me to let him out of the cat." Judai laughs, and roll his sleeping bag out over the floor by Johan's bed. "Be nice to me!"

"Of course I will." Johan laughs, looking down at the now almost sleeping Judai, he didn't know what was worst, to remember the face of the ravished Judai in terror, or to remember it in lust. He had always looked at Judai as his best friend, but after he had seen Judai getting raped, he had actually started lusting for Judai. So, he was afraid, that if he was alone with Judai, he would end up doing something he would regret.

Johan get slowly up, looking down at the snoring Judai, maybe Judai didn't really think about what had happened? Otherwise he was the sort of person that got it out into the air really quick.

He were close to falling asleep, when a sudden sound woke him up again, Johan sit quickly up, looking at the shaking Judai, who clutched to his throat.

"Judai!" Johan yell terrified, jumping down to the floor, lifting the shaking Judai up over his lap to let him get better air. "Judai, what is wrong?"

"Thirsty… really thirsty." Judai stammers, feeling like his entire body would dry up.

"I'll get some water for you!" Johan says, resting Judai against the side of the bed, before he ran to the sink, getting a cup of water for the sweating Judai. "Here, drink this."

Judai nods, drinking hungry as Johan flipped the cup over for him.

"Are you feeling better now?" Johan asks, checking Judai's temperature, he was burning up.

"Still thirsty…" Judai whispers, Johan quickly getting a new cup of water, Judai starting to relax as the thirst started subduing. "I… feel better now."

"Does this happen often?" Johan asks worried, brushing the hair away from the sweaty forehead.

"Each night, I get really dehydrated for some reason." Judai laughs, and look tired up at the ceiling.

"When did it start?" Johan asks, and looks worried up at the panting Judai.

"Right after I got back from the other dimension, I really don't know what could have happened, a after effect from being the supreme lord or something maybe." Judai sighs, before he close his eyes, falling slowly to sleep again, Johan hesitating a little, before he sat down beside him, laying his arm over his shoulder.

He had no way in saving Judai from what he had become, but he could at least stay beside him, that would be enough.

-----------------

"Judai isn't coming for dinner today?" Sho asks confused, looking at the nodding Johan. "But, why? He isn't the person who usually ditches dinner."

"He isn't really feeling well, he has a fever." Johan whispers, Judai had been boarding in his room for a week now, he hadn't been so bad the first few days, but then he had turned for the worse, he just laid in the bed now, water being the only he could get down. "I asked him to move to the nurse, but he didn't want to bother anyone."

"Maybe we should all visit him later then?" Asuka asks, looking at Manjoume, who tried to pretend he weren't worried for his rival.

"He said he didn't want to get visited." Johan whispers, looking down as the others almost screeched out. "He is afraid that it is something that is contagious."

"But we don't care about that!" Kenzan complains, about to run off, but Sho grabbed hard unto him. "What is wrong?"

"I think Aniki want's to be alone while he is sick, it could hurt his manly pride if people were to come in and pamper him." Sho explains, the others nodding agreeing. "And since it seems he looks at Johan as his best friend, he can have the task of taking care of him too!"

"You just don't want Asuka to take care of him don't you?" Kenzan snickers, both Sho and Manjoume turning red. "I knew I was right."

"Shut up." Manjoume complains, before he and Sho quickly retreated, Asuka just giving a sigh.

"Do you need my help with anything?" Asuka asks, Johan thinking over it a little.

"A lot of bottles of water, can you two get that? If he doesn't drink, it seems his fever goes up." Johan explains, Kenzan already on running speed to get water bottles, Asuka following after.

Johan gives a sigh, looking down at his food as he tried to think of what to do next. Judai's fever was out of control, if it was like Judai said, the punishment for becoming the supreme king, it didn't seem like it would pass just like that.

And all he could do, was to watch Judai from the distance, just like that time…

Johan looks sad down, no matter what, he wasn't the one who deserved to stay at Judai's side.

--------------

Judai gives a high cheer, as he had emptied another bottle of water.

"Wah! This is great! More water!" Judai cheers, Kenzan handing him a new one. Asuka sweat dropping over the fact that Judai now chunked down water like he usually did with food.

"We don't have anymore water." Kenzan hiccups, showing the empty carrying bag. "You'll just have to hit the spring water again, Aniki."

"But this bottled water was so good." Judai whimpers, looking beat down.

"Talk about getting spoiled." Johan laughs, starting to fill the empty bottles with more water for later. "You know, I heard once that people that get the sickness diabetes can get really thirsty before they get the treatment for it."

"But I would still be able to eat." Judai points out, and Johan nod. "So it can't be that either."

"But what can make it so you can't eat?" Asuka asks worried, checking his temperature, it had been high when they came there with the water, but now it had gone down a little. "It could be an infection of some kind, but you don't have any wounds at all."

"I'll be ok again in no time! Don't worry." Judai laughs, before he lay down in the bed again, just enjoying the cold breeze from outside. "I feel perfect! Really ok!"

Johan quickly grab Judai, as he fell backwards on the bed, the fever rising once more.

"Judai! Are you ok? Judai!" Johan yell in panic, trying to shake some life into Judai again, but he had already passed out. "Judai!"

"We should get him to the nurses office." Asuka whispers, Kenzan quickly lifting the brunette up from the bed, running towards the nurses office, with Asuka and Johan following after. The confused Sho and Manjoume following them as they ran past them.

"What is wrong with Judai?" Manjoume asks confused.

"His fever is sky high, he fainted." Johan answers, opening the door to the nurses office.

Just what was going on with Judai?! He just wanted Judai to be safe and sound. That was all!

"You don't understand what is wrong with him?" Johan asks confused, looking at the heavily panting Judai, that was now only able to get nutrition trough tubes.

"It is like no sickness I have ever heard about." Emi whispers, and re-new the drip for Judai, taking a new blood sample for the tests. "I'll keep testing him, but I doubt I will be able to find out anything here, it might be better to send him off to a hospital."

"Send Judai away to a hospital?" Sho stammers, looking worried at the already half dead Judai. He didn't like to see his friend in that state. "Is it really that bad?"

"He is loosing weight, and he isn't getting any food in, if we even try to give him anything else than fluids he will throw it up or just become worse." Emi answers, giving a sigh. "I have asked the chancellor to arrange for a hospital to pick him up, Pegasus himself has agreed to pay for his treatment, since his parents are away still."

"I can't believe it… Judai Aniki is really going to be sent away." Kenzan hiccups, retreating to cry together with Sho.

"Is there really no other way?" Asuka asks, not wanting to send Judai away either. "There has to be something we can do for him… can't he get treatment here?"

"That would be too expensive for the school too, and I bet his parents wants him home if he doesn't get better." Emi whispers, pulling the blankets gently over him as it seemed he had started freezing. "All we can do is hope that he will become a little better before they come to get him, maybe he will be allowed to stay for the rest of the year then."

"Ah! He is waking up!" Kenzan cheers, everyone gathering around as the brown eyes looked weakly around. "How are you feeling, Aniki?"

"I feel a little better now." Judai lies, forcing on a smile to the worried group. "Hey, don't look so down everyone, I will be just fine, no one is taking me away from here before I am graduated."

"Wah! Aniki!" Sho cries out, jumping the confused Judai down. "Don't leave me before graduation! That would be too cruel!"

"You are squeezing the life out of me." Judai pants, almost fainting by the sudden hug. Manjoume noticing this, pulling Sho quickly away. "You have gotten heavier Sho, you almost hit the life out of me."

"I'm so sorry!" Sho sobs, he had almost killed Judai! He was a mean friend!

"Eh, chill Sho, I'm not mad." Judai stammers, taking a bottle of water from Emi, drinking fast. "I'm just really tired, I will be ok after I have had some rest."

"I think you guys should leave him alone now, he needs to spare some energy." Emi whispers, as Judai asked for a new bottle of water.

"I'll stay here with him." Johan volunteers. "I don't have school here after all."

"Wah! Class has started!" Sho cries out, the four of them running off.

"Now that was fast." Judai laughs, before he fall back unto the bed again, panting as his fever once more grew. "I'll… sleep a little more."

"Just sleep, I'll sit here until you wake up." Johan laughs, and take a gentle hold of Judai's hand, Emi deciding to leave them alone. "Just take it easy… I'll take care of you, I owe you that."

"I thought so, you feel bad about… what Yubel did didn't you?"

Johan freeze to, as Judai looked up at him, his eyes looking weaker than before.

"Eh, I don't really know what you are talking about." Johan stammers, looking away from Judai's gaze.

"You have nightmares about it, right? You scream out my name each night." Judai whispers, giving a weak smile. "I don't really want to remember it either, but I don't want you to feel like it was your fault, Yubel is an over jealous bitch, she were the one who raped me… not you."

"But… but…" Johan whispers, pulling his feet up under himself in the chair. "I know that, but, I couldn't help you! I was there, and I couldn't do one thing to save you!"

"Johan…" Judai whispers, as his always so happy friend broke down, for the second time in his life showing Judai his tears.

"I wanted to save you. All I could think of was to save you! But I couldn't!" Johan cry out, for the first time since what had happened being honest with his friend. "I was too weak, and I had to watch you suffer…"

"I'll suffer more if we don't soon forget about it." Judai whispers, taking a gentle hold of Johan's hand. "I want everything to go back to how it was, it isn't possible, but it would be really fun."

"I'm sorry." Johan whispers, looking sad down. "I don't think I will ever forget about what happened."

"Then things might never be the same again between us…" Judai whispers, laying his arm over his face as he felt something wet roll down his cheek. *Damn you and your schemes Yubel, at least you got it as you wanted.*

Johan looks down at the hiccupping Judai, he wanted it all to be like before, but when he saw Judai, he just wasn't able to keep a pure mind anymore. He was becoming like Yubel, he wanted to have Judai for himself, when he saw Asuka or Rei around him, he felt jealous! He had never had feelings like that before! He didn't like them!

It couldn't be a feeling he bore, it had to be something that was left from Yubel! He couldn't have feelings like that!

He wasn't a person like this!

"I have to get going now! I promised Chronos-sensei that I would help him in class!" Johan state quickly, before he run out, leaving the sobbing Judai with the worried Yubel.

*I'm sorry Judai…* Yubel whispers, cuddling against the sobbing Judai's side, laying her wing protective over him. *At that time I didn't care if it would hurt you… I'm so sorry…*

"It's ok, you did it to get me back… I don't really blame any of you for it." Judai whispers, before he reaches for a new bottle of water, drinking it up in a matter of minutes. "I guess all this is a part of my punishment."

*To become the supreme king had it's costs, even more than the others know, right?* Yubel whispers, brushing Judai's back gently, as she could feel the thirst in him grow. *What will you do about it? You will soon have to choose if you want to cross the line.*

"I didn't plan to, but if this continues, my friends will be sad to see me fade." Judai whispers, and look sad over at Yubel, who hugged him gently, wanting to have the power to take her dear Judai's problems away. "But, if they find out, they will hate me again, I don't know which way I want them to remember me…"

*As long as they don't find out, everything will be fine, right?* Yubel whispers, Judai nodding, before he got slowly up from the bed, pulling the tubes out of his body, before he found his newly cleaned clothes from a chair, getting slowly dressed. *Do you want me to come with you?*

"Do I have a choice?" Judai laughs, and sway a little, Yubel quickly grabbing him before he fell over. "Thanks, if I had decided to go on like this… I would only have a few hours left, right?"

"Not any more at least." Yubel answers, before she faded into Judai again, the tired hero staggering out of the school with the last of his powers.

-----------------

"Judai disappeared?" Johan asks shocked, as Emi had come to gather those closest to Judai from the classroom. "But he was in no condition to go anywhere!"

"I know, he can't have come far if he walked himself, but if someone took him away…" Emi whispers, Johan on running speed towards the door already, the others coming after as they didn't want to seem less eager to find their missing gang leader.

"He can't have gotten far!" Johan yell, almost falling down the stairs out of the academy, Sho and Kenzan grabbing him before he went over. "Eh, thanks for that…"

"We should really think of a plan before we run of like that." Asuka whispers, giving a sigh as her brother had found them. "Not now Fubuki, we are busy."

"If you are looking for Judai I know where he went!" Fubuki sings out, pulling forth his instrument to play for them, but Johan pulled it hard away from him.

"Where is he?!" Johan yell to the now quite startled Fubuki, the others also jumping away a little, that wasn't like Johan. "Judai isn't in any condition to walk around like this! I were supposed to be there and take care of him!"

"He was heading for the forest, a really crazy dressed broad supporting him." Fubuki laughs, everyone looking confused at him. "She were cosplaying or something, big wings, weird black and white hair, and not really much clothes, and a weird eye on the forehead."

Everyone turns silent, most of them frozen in fear. Could Yubel be back? That just wasn't possible!

"Judai…" Johan whispers, before he runs towards the forest, the others still trying to conquer enough courage to face the duel monster spirit. But as they mastered the courage, they were to late to find any trace of Johan.

Johan was already deep inside the forest, not stopping even as he started to get a bloody taste in his mouth.

Was Yubel really back? What would that fiend do to Judai if she got him?

Terrible images flash trough the Europeans mind, as he desperately yelled for his best friend, hoping against all odds that he would be ok.

"Johan? What are you doing here?"

Johan looks relieved up as he recognized Judai's voice, but then he froze to, looking at the glowing eyes inside the darkness. One green, the other orange.

"J… Judai?" Johan stammers, those were the eyes of Yubel, right? Could she have possessed Judai?

"Of course, who else?" Judai laughs, coming towards the re treating Johan. "Is anything wrong?"

"Your eyes…" He stammers, before he looked closer, the glow disappearing as Judai had come into the light from the sun, had he just seen things? "Eh, it is nothing, just saw things."

"Oh, ok." Judai laughs, before both freeze to, Judai's stomach giving a giant growl. "Eh, I think I have to go and eat, I'm starved!"

"You are… starved." Johan whispers, before he breaks down in tears of joy, hugging the confused Judai hard. "You are feeling better now… right? Right?"

"I feel perfect, not even thirsty anymore!" Judai laughs, patting the overjoyed Johan on the head. "Um, maybe you should let go of me now?"

Johan blushes, jumping quickly away as he had understood that he had almost crossed a limit between friends.

"You are right, let us get back and get some food." Johan stammers, not able to stop blushing.

"I see you brought the others too." Judai point out, as the others came running. "What's up everyone?"

"Judai! You are ok!" Asuka cheers, hugging the confused Judai hard, Johan clutching confused to his chest. Was his heart really conquered by jealousy? Could he really be such a person? "My brother said he saw you with a woman that looked like Yubel! Are you ok?"

"I think your brother has seen things again." Judai laughs. "I went in alone to get some fresh air as I started to feel better."

"I'll kill him!" Asuka complains, before she runs off to find her brother, scaring all of them like that!

"So, how about we all go and get some dinner? I'm starved!" Judai laughs, everyone cheering over the great idea that involved food. Only Johan still feeling a little worried over something, he had seen Judai's eyes glowing hadn't he? He was sure of it! And Yubel had been seen leading Judai into the forest, and he had seen her eyes! It wasn't any doubt!

--------------------

"Come on Johan! You aren't any fun!" Judai whine, as the tired Johan had been about to leave him for the night. "I have been bed ridden for a week! I want to do something fun! Let us duel! The winner rule over the other the rest of the week!"

"But we have school tomorrow!" Johan complains, before Judai and winged Kuriboh set in the puppy eyes, even Ruby melting completely. "Ok… just one round then."

"Yay!" Judai cheers, starting to pull out the small playing fields as Johan went to get his deck, but on his way back, Johan stumble over some discarded clothes on the floor, pushing the confused Judai to the floor, both of them blushing confused as they saw the position they had ended up in.

"Um, I…" Johan stammers, looking into the sparkling brown eyes, and the blush red cheeks. He couldn't hold himself anymore! He really wanted Judai so bad! His heart wouldn't stop pounding, and his body didn't react a way it should!

Judai gives a confused meep, as Johan seized his lips, kissing like possessed as he started to caress the startled Judai's chest.

What was happening? Johan wasn't acting like himself at all! Judai turns red, as he could feel the hardness poke at his ties. Johan were hard, just what was happening?!

*It seems he likes you Judai, more than a friend.* Yubel whispers, looking down at them from the roof. *I knew of it from the start, that was why I tried to destroy the bound between you, since I didn't want him to come between us.*

*So, Johan likes me… in this way?*

*Yes, that is why he can't face you after what happened, he wanted to be with you like that, just not forcefully.*

Judai gives a confused cry, as the thin hand slipped down into his pants, Johan's lips kissing gently down his chest. Shit! He could resist, but for some reason… he really didn't want to.

Judai clutch hard to Johan, as he had started jerking his dick hard, kissing the shivering lips each chance he got.

No more, he would come, he would really come!

"Ngh… Johan!" Judai cries out, Johan snapping back to reality as Judai fell panting down, hiding his hot face behind his arms.

Johan looks terrified at the panting Judai, what had he just done?! Had he really… done something like that to Judai by his own free will?

Judai were about to say something, when Johan got up, storming right out of the room, Judai just looking confused after him a little.

*Oh no, I had a feeling this would happen* Yubel sighs, appearing beside the come covered Judai. *He had a lot of tension build up, I guess he let it loose before he was ready himself.*

"I'll get him, after I have gotten myself cleaned up." Judai sighs, hearing Johan lock himself into the room under his, jumping into the bed. "I wonder who of the two of us is most stupid."

-----------------

Johan hiccups, hiding under his blankets as he heard someone open the door to his room. He just didn't know how to face Judai again! What he did was almost as bad as what Yubel had done to Judai!

Someone sits down beside him on the bed, but Johan didn't say anything, just curled more together, if it was Judai, he just didn't want to face him again! He felt so ashamed.

"Come on out!" Judai complains, and grab around the confused Johan, pulling him up together with the blankets, before he search out Johan's head and make it appear. "Ok, now that I see you, we can talk a little."

A few moments of silence between them, before Johan started whaling, the confused Judai quickly letting him go in the fear that he had hurt him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know I could be so weak… I'm really sorry!" Johan cries, not able to meet Judai's gaze. He didn't even feel worthy to be with him anymore! "I didn't mean to do that to you… or, I wanted to do it, but I really didn't want to!"

Judai hesitate, before he wrap his arms gently around the crying Johan, Johan trying to get away from the comfort, he didn't deserve it! He didn't deserve any care from Judai at all!

"Relax, relax." Judai whispers, brushing Johan's hair gently. "I don't want to see you like this…"

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry…" Johan continues to cry, Judai trying to find out what he should do. But after a little, he decided to try the only thing that would make Johan shut up. Johan's eyes widening, as Judai kissed him on the lips, keeping him from moving away, Johan struggling confused. What was Judai doing?! Why would he kiss him?!

Johan stops struggling, feeling Judai's tongue nip gently at his own as he opened his lips to let out a moan.

"Ah, what are you doing Judai?" Johan hiccups, as Judai kissed his tears gently away. "Judai?"

"I have a splendid idea!" Judai snickers, Johan looking a little nervous up at him. "You feel bad for what you did to me, then I'll just give some back, then we will be even."

"Eh? What are you talking about?!" Johan stammers, before he gives a cry, feeling their hard shafts brush together trough their pants. "Are you… really sure about this?"

"Of course." Judai snickers, licking up the blushing Johan's cheeks. "Did you really think I didn't have any needs? That was wicked off you, getting me turned on and then leave me."

Johan blushes more, he had never thought he would hear Judai say stuff like that, but the older Judai, was actually much hotter than he had been before.

"Judai… not so hard." Johan hiccups, as Judai started to pump him hard. "Nyah, Too fast… I'll… nah!"

Judai stops, looking a little amazed at the mess over his hands, that was really fast.

"Heh, you came faster than me." Judai laughs, licking his hands clean, Johan blushing more. This was really a new side of Judai, and it was taking him in a storm. "I'll be sure to punish you for that."

"Don't talk like that…" Johan stammers, giving a cry as Judai turned him around, laying over him after he had tore off both their clothes. "Judai, you are… really you… right?"

"Of course I am. What sort of question is that?" Judai answers, and nibble gently at Johan's neck, as he slowly eased a finger into Johan, named boy giving a strangled moan, hiding his face against the pillows. "You are really tight aren't you? I guess you are a virgin then."

"Of course I am! You are the only one I have ever liked!" Johan complains, before he understands just what he said, and he turns red once more. "Um… I mean…"

"Johan…" Judai whispers, before he brush the hair gently out of his face, looking into the embarrassed green eyes. "Heh, I can't believe that anyone would like a jerk like me."

"That's not true, you are… my best friend, the best friend I could ever have!" Johan complains, before he gives a weak cry, feeling a second finger push into him. "Ah! I feel so weird!"

"Don't be afraid, you will get used to it." Judai whispers, and add a third finger, pleased to find Johan moaning under his touch, trembling inpatient for what to come. "Brace yourself."

Johan's eyes widen, as Judai entered him.

"Ah! It feels weird! Judai!" Johan cries, thrashing confused around as Judai tried to hold him still. "Nah… yah…"

Judai looks confused down at Johan, he were drooling? Could it be that Johan were even worse than him to handle pleasure?

"You really like this don't you?" Judai whispers, moving a little to see Johan's reaction, just too cute! "Mm, I wonder if I should stop now, you seem to be in so much pain."

"No! Don't stop." Johan hiccups, biting into the pillows to keep his screams in, as Judai started moving hard. "Ah! Yes, like that… feels good, really good."

Judai turns red, Johan wasn't cute, he was damn sexy! He had a sudden urge to make him scream his name…

*Sorry, probably a few sadistic thoughts from my side of the fusion.* Yubel laughs, looking down at the younger boys from the ceiling. *But don't let me be a bother, give your little Johan just what he wants.*

*Heh, don't mind if I do.* Judai laughs, before he nibble gently at Johan's neck, thrusting into him with a force that soon conquered the European boy.

"Faster, please Judai…" Johan sobs, not able to stop drooling or moaning, he felt so weird, it wasn't like him at all! He… felt afraid of how his body was acting! He wasn't used to this!

"Hey, why… are you… crying?" Judai pants, slowing down a little as it seemed Johan were quite out of it.

"I'm afraid." Johan hiccups, clutching hard to Judai as he was turned around. "I haven't felt like this before! And I am afraid!"

"Don't be afraid." Judai whispers, and kiss Johan gently. "Everything will be ok now, I promise."

"Ok." Johan hiccups, before both of them reached their peak, both crying out as they came, the tired Judai falling down into Johan's embrace.

"Heh, now we are even." Judai pant, snuggling content into the warm embrace. "Now we can be best friends again."

"It's not as easy as that." Johan whispers, Judai looking confused at him. "Best friends don't do stuff like this!"

"Hm, ok, then we can be lovers then." Judai answers plainly, Johan turning red. "But I think I'll leave the topping to you for the time being, I feel too drained!"

"Hey! You can't just decide on things like that!" Johan complains, but soon found that Judai had already fallen asleep on top of him. "Stupid Judai… my Judai…"

----------------

"A vampire?" Judai asks, looking confused at the nervous girls. "It would be cool if something like that existed!"

"I don't think so." Manjoume complains, leaning back in the chair. "But if you would enjoy some crazy guy to suck you dry, please, go ahead."

"But I love vampire stories!" Judai cheers, the others moving a little away just to be sure he wouldn't start acting them out on them. "I have loved them since I was a kid. My parents bought me a lot of vampire books."

"Then you can go as a vampire at Halloween." Sho laughs, trying to imagine Judai with fake fangs and an old blanket.

"I can? That would be too cool!" Judai cheers, the others just sweat dropping, most having a strange urge to clobber him. "What are you guys going as?"

"Actually, it seems everyone is going as vampires." Asuka sighs, pointing at some vampire costumes she and the girls had gathered. "After all the rumors, vampires are in, it is even a price for the best vampire costume."

"What is the price?" Sho asks, looking at the grinning Kenzan, they should have figured that he had something to do with it. He was the head of the student parties together with Rei.

"A new rare card boost pack! It is so special that it can only be specially granted from Industrial illusions, Pegasus made it just for us! So the top five get one each, the one in first place also get a review pack from the new card series Pegasus is working on." Kenzan explains, feeling quite proud over himself for being able to pull it trough. "He wanted us all to have fun and relax at Halloween, since so much has happened this year."

"This is great! I am going to win!" Judai cheers, grabbing his food before he ran off.

"Where are you going Aniki?" Kenzan yell after him.

"I'm going to find stuff for my costume!" Judai cheers, Sho and Johan grabbing their food too before running after him.

"Where are you going to look?" Johan asks, tossing his empty plate away as they ran past a garbage bin.

"I'll check my own clothes first, I might have something I can fix." Judai snickers. "The cards will be mine!"

"Not if I can make a better costume than you." Johan laughs, pointing his tongue to the snickering Judai. "I bet I have better vampire clothes than you."

"I can borrow my brother's clothes! They are scary enough!" Sho cheers, running quickly towards his brother's room.

"So, I guess we are rivals for the price then?" Johan laughs, and wave to Judai, before he run off to check the costumes at the shop, most would probably have to buy there anyway.

*What a blast this will be, maybe I should show up too?* Yubel laughs, appearing beside Judai, who gave a grin, imagining Yubel trying to pose as a student of the school. *All this is really ironic isn't it? Judai?*

"Yeah, but I am willing to bet my next months food that I will have the best costume!" Judai cheers, skipping down to the dorm.

*And to think that you already have the costume done.* Yubel laughs, and lay her arms gently around Judai, hanging unto him as he walked into his room. *I think I am starting to feel more jealous of Johan, he got you love after all.*

"Don't worry Yubel." Judai point out, and smile to her. "I have enough love for you too, Forever and ever."

*I know, my dear Judai, king of supreme darkness.* Yubel diss, and sit down on the bed with the mewling cat, scratching him behind the ear. *So, when is this Halloween?"

"Tomorrow night." Judai answer, and skip over to the closet. "And I bet we will walk around and get candy this year too! It was fun making a fuss over at the blue dorm."

*And you were supposed to be an adult.* Yubel laughs amused, brushing his cheeks gently as he came over to the bed. *You keep your old appearance up for your friends don't you? So they won't be worried for you?*

"Heh, they worry easy." Judai laughs, and lay down beside Yubel, resting his head against her chest. It was weird how much calm he felt with Yubel, but ever since his last life, he had been with her, she had been like a protective angel. "I wonder what I'll do after I am done in school, what do you think I will end up as?"

*Probably you will flunk and have to start over again.* Yubel laughs, and kiss him gently on the cheek. *But I will be with you, no matter what.*

"I know." Judai point out, before he gives a yawn. "These long nights are killing me, I'm going to sleep now."

*Sleep safe, Judai.*

-----------------

"What? Some of the students have gone missing?" Judai asks confused, looking at the worried chancellor. "But don't you have any leads?"

"All we know is that they were last seen entering the forest after the sun set." Chronos answers, looking quite terrified.

"Is this where the rumors of a vampire came from?" Judai asks, the chancellor nodding. "I don't see how students just disappearing can lead to vampire stories."

"One of the students did come back, she saw her friend taken away by the supposed vampire, and she is in the nurse's office still." Chronos whispers.

"Can I talk to her?" Judai asks.

"No one can talk to her before she wakes up again, but I would be thankful if you and the others could try to check out the forest a little before the party tonight, and be sure to tell all the students to never go in groups with less than four people." The chancellor orders, Judai nodding. "Thank you Judai, I knew I could count on you for this, I have already informed Asuka and Kenzan about it, they will do their best to help you."

"I won't let you down." Judai promise, and walk out, meeting Johan and Sho in the hallway.

"What did they want to talk about Aniki?" Sho asks worried, Judai looked really serious.

"The vampire rumors are true, someone has been abducting students…" Judai answers, Sho and Johan looking shocked at him. "One of the girls at school must have said something before she passed out, and that made the vampire rumor."

"So, what are we going to do?" Johan asks.

"We are going to check trough the forest before the party, after that we are just going to be sure that no one try to leave alone." Judai explains, the two others nodding. "I guess we just have to do what we can."

"Do we spread out then?" Sho asks, Judai nodding.

"I'll go with Johan, you can go with Asuka, and Kenzan can go with Manjoume." Judai orders, Sho nodding before he ran over to the other that had been waiting for them. "Ok! Team Asuka and Team Kenzan will ask around to find out possible suspects, while I and Johan check out the forest for clues!"

"Hai!" The others cheers, running off.

"So we raid the forest?" Johan laughs, Judai nodding with a grin as they ran off. "So, did you get time to make a costume?"

"Of course, I am sure to win." Judai laughs, before he stops, looking confused at something before them.

"What… happened here?" Johan stammers, looking at the blood covered ground around them, before he cover his nose. "This is… too terrible, who could have?"

"I'm going to throw up!" Judai stammers, before he run to hide behind some of the trees, panting hard as he tried to relax, his eyes glowing yellow after the sight of all the blood. Damn, who could have done something like that?!

"Judai… you don't look so great." Johan stammers, patting the coughing Judai on the back as he had retreated the same way as him.

"Just the smell that made me sick." Judai whispers, sitting down towards a clean tree. "We have to get back to the others and tell them…"

"Just relax a little, then we will get going, they are safe at school now." Johan whispers, sitting down beside Judai, showing that he wasn't feeling any better than Judai. "There isn't a body, so the victim might have been able to get away."

"You are right, we should look then." Judai whispers, getting helped up by Johan. "We will call the others later, no need for them to get worried yet."

"Ok, let us look then." Johan whispers, both of them starting to follow the blood traces.

-------------------

"So, have you found out something?" Asuka asks, as they meet with Kenzan and Manjoume.

"No, no one has seen anyone go into the forest except from the girls that went missing." Kenzan complains, and sighs. "It is impossible to find out anything!"

"Um, are you the ones asking about the vampire?"

All of them turns, looking at the black haired girl, her hair covering her face as she was a really shy person.

"Sorata? Do you know anything?" Asuka asks, walking over to her Obelisk junior.

"I heard… that you were asking about people that walked into the forest at night…" She stammers, blushing more as Sho looked at her. She could do this, and it would help her Sho sempai!

"Yes, do you know something?" Manjoume asks, walking over to her, the terrified girl giving a cry over the threatening over classman.

"Hai! I usually takes walks before I go to bed, and the last few nights… I have seen someone go into the forest." She whispers, looking nervous down.

"Was it someone you know?" Asuka asks, laying her arm over the shivering girls shoulders.

"Hai! It was Judai-Sempai!" She get forth in one breath, the others looking confused at her, had they just heard her say Judai? "I tried to yell to him, but he didn't seem to notice me."

"Was he alone?" Sho asks, not able to stop shivering. Judai had gone into the forest a few days ago hadn't he?

"Yes, but… I know it sounds weird, but I think I saw someone flying beside him." She stammers, hiding her face better. "It looked like a woman, with giant wings and I think she had three eyes."

"Yubel…" Sho stammers. "It's the same as Fubuki saw! Does that mean that Yubel is controlling Aniki?!"

"Then he can be the vampire!" Manjoume complains, pulling out his communicator. "I'm calling Johan, he is alone in the forest with Judai."

"But, Yubel should have been defeated, right?" Asuka stammers, looking down at Sho.

"I don't know, I never saw the last of the battle, we all just expected that Judai won since he came back and the world didn't end." Sho answers, he didn't want to believe this, it had been bad enough when Judai had become the supreme king, if he had been taken over by Yubel, none could help him!

-------------------------------

"How could the blood trace just stop here?" Judai complains, looking at the sudden stop of the blood traces. "Could the vampire have flown off?"

"We should have seen something like that!" Johan complains, looking desperate around for any clues. "Ok! I check over here, you go over there, we will meet back here in a few minutes."

"Got you." Judai answers, and run the way he had been ordered, trying to find new blood traces as he went.

And Johan went the other way, trying to see if he could see something over them, maybe it had been something that could climb?

Johan almost screams out, as something vibrated in his pocket, a few moments before he understood it was the school communicator.

"Yes, Johan here, oh Manjoume, have you guys found out something?" Johan asks, trying to not let away what they had just found. "If Judai is here with me? No we just split up to look around."

A few moments of Johan listening to the call, before his face changes over to disbelief.

"What sort of nonsense is that? Judai can't be the vampire! Judai would never do something like this!" Johan yell, before his eyes widen. "Someone has seen Yubel with Judai?"

"Heh? What about Yubel?"

Johan freeze to, turning slowly to look at the confused Judai, loosing the communicator to the ground, as Judai's eyes once more glowed in green and orange. Yubel's eyes…

Moments of silence, Johan to afraid to say anything, while Judai just didn't know what was happening.

But then everything happened at once, Judai looking shocked up at something behind Johan, Johan feeling the presence behind himself too late.

Judai jump forward, tackling the confused Johan to the ground, just in time to save him away from the beam that hit past them, a form materializing before them as it had missed its goal.

"Quick reflexes from a human boy." The pale man whispers, before he looks down at the two youths, Judai holding the confused Johan safe. "I come and search for more blood, and I find two healthy boys as you two, this most be my lucky day."

Judai look up and down the vampire before him, pale skin, long white hair, red eyes and black formal clothes that made him look like Judai's image of Dracula.

"Are you the vampire?" Judai asks, helping the confused Johan back to his feet.

"Well, I have fangs, and I am here to get blood, so I guess so." He laughs, and lick his lips exited. "Hey, one of you smell really good, the one with blue hair, yes, it has to be you that smell so good!"

Judai push Johan away, grabbing some of the branches on the ground as the vampire advanced, hitting him hard away as he flew towards them.

"Damned human brat!" He yell furious, covering his nose as it started bleeding, Judai sweat dropping a little, could it be? "What are you looking at?!"

"The mess in the forest, you nosebleed a lot when you get angry don't you?" Johan asks, the vampire blushing as he was found out. "And that is why you are after more blood already?"

"One of the girls threw a real fit! Ok?" He complains, getting ready for a new advance, but Judai notice it, and hold the branch ready. "Can't you students cut me some slack!?"

"Where are all the missing students?" Judai asks, both him and Johan starting to back towards the school as the vampire walked towards them.

"In a safe place, I can't drink from the same person more than once, so I can't kill humans, so don't be afraid." The vampire says, and gives a laugh. "I travel around and gather all the drink I can, and return the people I have drunken from before I leave, that way, no one will ever really bother me. If I had killed people, it would have been a whole other story."

"Ah, but if you don't plan on killing anyone it is ok!" Judai laughs, Johan shaking him hard as the vampire had been about to advance on them again.

"Have you forgotten that he aims to use me as a food source?!" Johan complains, Judai giving a 'ah' as he remembered that fact. "If you are my lover you better protect me from getting jumped by a vampire!"

"Chill Johan, I don't want that guy to bite you, don't worry." Judai laughs, patting the worrying Johan on the shoulders. "But, what was that talk about Yubel? Is the others seeing ghosts too?"

"Well, someone is." Johan answers, before he grab unto Judai's hand. "Let us just get out of here!"

"Like I would let you!" the vampire yell, about to charge after the two escaping boys, but then he stop, Judai's gaze meeting his, orange and green eyes glowing towards him.

*If you try to hurt my Judai, I will personally rip your dead heart out of your body.*

The vampire back away, as Yubel appeared before him, looking coldly at him, before disappearing, leaving the confused vampire to his own.

"Why isn't he following us?" Johan asks confused, as they were on a safe distance, the vampire walking the other way.

"Maybe he decided you didn't seem so tasty anyway." Judai laughs, feeling Yubel coming back to him from her vampire scaring. "We should head back and warn people, I think he will try to find someone still, if he nose bled so much."

"And we have to tell everyone that you aren't the vampire too!" Johan whimpers, Judai looking confused at him. "They think you are the vampire, since some students have seen you enter the forest at night."

"Night? It was just after sun down!" Judai complains, how could his friends think something like that about him?! He wasn't loved… "Winged Kuriboh came and got me, said something was wrong and I had to check it out, I didn't find anything, but I continued looking for a few evenings."

"Sorry for… doubting you." Johan stammers, leaning against the wall as they has arrived safe inside the school building.

"Don't worry, I would have been terrified too if I had thought I was alone in the forest with a vampire." Judai laughs, before he sit down against the wall. "I don't want to run anymore for a while now."

"Me neither." Johan laughs, looking at the students in costumes that walked past them. "Um, won't it be a problem if no one can see if that guy comes as himself?"

"Point…" Judai stammers, he really didn't like that thought. "We have to tell the others right away then, get up, there will be more running."

Johan gives a tired sigh, as Judai pulled him up, both of them running towards the chancellors office.

But as they entered the office, panic broke out, Judai getting tackled to the floor before he even knew what happened, looking confused at the cross Manjoume pushed at his face.

"Eh, have all of you finally cracked?" Judai stammers, as they showered him in garlic.

"Ok! Get the stake!" Manjoume cheers, Johan quickly grabbing him from behind as he had actually meant it. "Hey! Let me go! What are you doing?!"

"What are you guys doing?!" Judai sobs, retreating to hide behind Johan. "We found the vampire, I'm innocent."

"Is that true?" Asuka asks.

"Yes, we got attacked in the forest." Johan answers, everyone sighing relieved. They had thought they had been too late to warn Johan and that Judai had eaten him. "We have to be sure that everyone knows to look out for a guy that isn't from school at the party, he might try to glide in to get more blood."  
"So it really is a vampire?" Sho stammers, Judai nodding. "Wah! I don't want to get my blood sucked!"

"Only of us that has to worry is Johan, according to the vampire Johan smelled wonderful." Judai point out, Johan giving a shiver over the thought. "So if we keep an eye on Johan trough the entire evening, I have a feeling the vampire will come out."

"I don't want to become vampire food!" Johan cries out, clutching to Judai. "You have to protect me!"

"I will, don't worry." Judai laughs, before he gives a grin. "Ok! Everyone get into costumes, then we will watch over the school during the party!"

"Ok!"

--------------------------

Johan gives a tired sigh, looking over the crowded ball hall. He had forgotten to get a costume, and now it was too late. He was the only normal person among all of them. Wah! He stood out!

And Judai hadn't showed up yet! What was taking his time? He had been so eager about his costume and all.

"Johan, you didn't find a costume?" Asuka asks, as she came walking together with the drooling Manjoume and Sho.

"I forgot about it." He sighs, and looks at the others' costumes. "I wonder if Judai really outdid himself like he said he would."

"I don't doubt it." Kenzan point out, everyone sweat dropping as a dinosaur came walking their way. "I weren't allowed to come into his room even!"

"And you really thought you could walk into the Osiris dorm in that?" Manjoume laughs, feeling quite proud over the costume he himself had been able to get together. Even the cape was specially ordered and hand made, this would be one thing Judai wouldn't win over him in!

"Ok! Is every student present then?" Chronos yell over the microphones, everyone turning towards the stage. "We will have someone explain everyone what is happening with the missing students, and we will be happy if all of you listen to him, please remember that when we say something is dangerous, we aren't kidding!"

A silence covers the hall, as the lights were dimmed, a spotlight following the black caped form that walked to stand beside the teachers.

"Who is that?" Manjoume asks, looking confused at the wealthy dressed speaker, half long black hair, pale face, and glowing yellow eyes. "I haven't seen him at school before!"

"Is that the vampire?" Sho asks, looking at the confused Johan.

"Good Halloween night everyone! I know a lot of rumors of a person looking our age going around and kidnapping girls has gone around, and I am here to say that it is all true, he seems to have no problem attacking people in groups of two, but over that should keep him away! So no one is allowed to go alone, and if you see a student you haven't seen before, tell it to me, the teachers or any of the students that usually end up in all this mess." The new comer explains, before he gives a grin, showing some really good arranged fangs. "And just so everyone knows, I will be the one to win this contest, so be sure to vote for me!"

And with that he left the stage, everyone walking away to give him room as he walked towards Johan and the others.

"I'll win, right?!" He cheers, the others just looking in disbelief at the former brunette that everyone started recognizing.

"I can't win anything!" Manjoume yell in frustration, before he retreat to a corner, brooding together with the Oujama brothers, that also had tried on the vampire masquerade.

"Judai, what did you do to your hair? And your eyes?" Asuka asks, pulling at his hair.

"I colored my hair, it will go out next shower, and my eye color is really easy, I am the supreme king after all." Judai snickers, the others just sighing. "What? I'll do anything for rare cards."

"You are so cheap." Rei complains, not really understanding how he had been able to get his eyes yellow, probably lenses. "But… have your hair always been so long?"

"When I have it down so." Judai laughs, holding it up to show them the difference. "Be surprised over my perfect disguise! No one seems to recognize me at all."

"You know people might end up reporting you as the vampire… again?" Asuka asks, not really minding the new Judai look, he looked really handsome as a vampire.

"Don't worry, he is already here." Judai laughs, pointing down at the dance floor, where a masked man were walking around, dancing with the enthralled girls. "Can't expect nothing less from a real vampire can you?"

"Is that really the guy?" Kenzan asks, looking confused at the man that attracted more girls in seconds than he did in years.

"Only one way in finding out." Judai laughs, walking down the stairs to the dance floor, trying to not notice too much that everyone still backed away as he walked past them, a path in the crowd only for him as everyone felt a mighty presence from him. He was the supreme king after all.

The vampire turns confused, as the crowd around him disappeared, Judai pulling his mask off.

"I knew it was you." Judai laughs, the vampire just giving a equally bratty grin as Judai.

"I could never pass up a chance like this." He laughs, Johan and the others soon having him cornered. "But I don't plan on leaving here without some snack."

Judai gives a confused cry, as the vampire lunged for him, biting hard into his trout before he could defend himself.

"Judai!" The others yell in panic, as the confused Judai felt his blood draining.

"Get away from him!" Kenzan yell, hitting the confused vampire away, while Johan caught a hold of Judai as he fell to the floor. "Aniki! Are you ok?!"

"I'm perfect!" Judai cheers, holding his thumb up. "He is the vampire. We have proof, now catch him!"

The vampire gives a confused meep, as Johan and the others jumped him down, the poor guy trying his best to fight loose, but to no avail.

"I am going to get you all for this!" He yell, before he suddenly disappears, only mist remaining where he had been. "Remember my name, I am Alucard."

"He got away." Judai sighs, holding over the bite mark on his neck. "Yeah, yeah, I guess I can call this blood donation."

"I'll help you to your room." Johan sighs, and help the now even paler Judai up. "Don't worry, after the real vampire, you had the best costume."

"He isn't a student, so he doesn't count! I am best!" Judai complains, Johan nodding just to shut him up. "I'm tired again, I think I will have to sleep a little."

"Maybe you will need a blood transfusion?" Johan asks worried, feeling Judai's forehead, he was burning up again.

"Hm, we'll see about it." Judai snickers, Johan laying him gently down in the bed as they arrived in the red dorm.

"I'll help you get your clothes off." Johan whispers, opening the cape, pulling it off together with the jacket, before he pulled the blankets over Judai. "There, now you can lie and be proud over yourself for being the brave hero who once again saved everyone."

"Nah, I'm too used to it by now." Judai laughs, feeling his body start to burn over the blood loss, a blood transfusion was a good idea. "Johan…"

"Yeah? Is there anything you need?" Johan asks, looking over at Judai, who held the blankets up for him. "Um, I think I will lock the door first."

Johan runs over to the door, locking it before he walked back to the bed, taking his jacket and shirt off, before he lay down beside Judai, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Hey, Johan… can you help me with something?" Judai whispers, licking gently up the moaning Johan's neck. "You see… I have a growing urge, and I need someone who can help me sate it."

"I'll help you with any need you have." Johan chuckles, and roll over, looking breath taken down at the blushing Judai. He looked like another person all in all now, but he looked so beautiful, even the pale skin was intoxicating. "You really went all out with this costume, even the white make…up?"

Johan brush confused over Judai's cheeks, nothing there, it was no cream or anything, it was just skin…

"Johan?" Judai asks confused, as Johan pushed his fingers into his mouth, pulling his lips apart to look at the fangs. It was real, those fangs were real! "Dhohan! Dath urts!"

Johan pull his fingers back, gritting his teeth as he cut his fingers on the sharp fangs.

"Shit." He complains, sucking on the wound as he tried to stop the bleeding. Not noticing Judai's eyes that glowed red towards him, eyeing the blood as his hunger grew. "Damn, it is really deep."

"I'll look at it for you." Judai whispers, taking a gentle hold of the shivering hand, bringing the finger to his lips, blowing gently at it, as he felt his fangs grew. "You really smell good."

"Heh?" Johan ask confused, before Judai bit hard into his finger, licking and sucking at all the blood he could get. "Judai! What are you doing? Judai!"

After a brave fight, Johan is able to pull his drained finger away, looking terrified at the panting Judai, crimson eyes matching the blood dripping from his lips.

"More, I want more." Judai whispers, jumping the confused Johan down in the bed, cuddling happy towards his neck, waiting for Johan to say he could drink. "Please, I haven't fed for days…"

"What has happened to you?" Johan moans, feeling the fangs grace his neck gently.

"The supreme king inside me… was a vampire from the start, by awakening him, I became one too, I am human enough to be out in the sun and stuff like that." Judai whispers, licking his lips to linger over the blood taste. "This is my… punishment."

Johan looks sad at the shivering Judai, if it was Judai's punishment, it was his too, for driving Judai into the darkness.

He wrap his arms around Judai, before he tilt his head a little back, as a sign that Judai was allowed to do what he wanted to him.

Johan gives a moan, as Judai bit into his neck, the pain feeling like the most wonderful sensation he had ever felt.

Each blood drop lost making him feel like he became a part of Judai, an ecstasy like none other taking a hold of his body.

Judai drink what he needed, before he looks a little confused down at Johan, he looked like he were horny as hell.

"Are you ok?" Judai asks, brushing some drool of his cheek. "You are really a sensitive guy aren't you?"

"Shut up." Johan complains embarrassed, covering the fact that he had come with the bed covers.

"You are too cute." Judai laughs, kissing the blushing Johan gently on the cheek.

"Judai, I'll kick you ass." Johan complains, before he push the confused Judai down in the bed. "Or maybe I will do something entirely different to that ass of yours?"

Now Judai goes over to blushing, he just wasn't used to Johan saying stuff like that! He usually was as childish as him!

"Hey, Johan! What are you doing?" Judai complains, as Johan let his fingers grace gently over his ass. "Ngh… Johan!"

"I never thought I would say this Judai." Johan pants, as he continue with his fingers as he nibbled at the shaking Judai's ear. "But getting my blood sucked almost drove me crazy, I have never been so horny…"  
Judai turns completely red, feeling the hard shaft poke at his ties. So this was what happened when he didn't put the ones he bit into a trance? They would become damned horny.

Not that he minded.

------------------------------------

"Someone is coming to visit the school today?" Johan asks, looking over the class room as the students gathered for class.

"Yeah, I heard it is the Yukimora family." Sho laughs, Johan looking confused at him. "It is the family with the most money in the world! They deal with everything from dueling to every day stuff!"

"They sound really great." Johan say amazed.

"They are also the top patrons for the school. They give in more to it than Kaiba himself and Pegasus." Asuka laughs, and smile to the envious Johan, it sounded so fun to be rich!

"Didn't that family have some problems a while back?" Manjoume asks, not liking people to be richer than him. "Something about the heir to the family."

"What I heard was that the oldest kid in the family ran off, they have a girl around ten years, and the heir would be around our age now if he hadn't disappeared." Sho explains, Judai looking at him like he didn't believe him. "It is true! My brother told me about it!"

"And how do you think the heir of a rich family could have managed on his own?" Judai laughs, Sho trying to think of an answer. "If you ask around you will find stories like that in all rich families, didn't you talk about the rumor that Pegasus has a secret son last week?"

"But it stood on the net!" Sho complains, everyone laughing over the embarrassed boy. "Well, it is at least a good thing that the girls the vampire kidnapped is back, it seems he treated them all good."  
"He sent them back because he had spoiled them to much." Judai laughs, it seemed that poor Alucard guy was a woman magnet, maybe he could team up with Fubuki? They would be a deadly duo, one could bite the girls to death and the other would sing them to death. "It is true, we get visit today, just look at Chronos-sensei."

All of them tries to hide the laugh, as they saw the wealthy dressed Chronos, the last time he had dressed anything close to that had been when Kaiba had come to visit. Too bad that the effort had almost been what made Kaiba leave again too.

"Ok! Like many of you have probably heard! We are getting V.I.P guests today! And if any of you slackers dares to come in their way I will get you expelled!" Chronos complains, Judai giving a sigh, all that Chronos did for the school. "Asuka and Manjoume, you two will be the students representing our school, you know what to do Judai."

"Keep away as long as I don't have chance to show off my mad dueling skills for the reputation of the school." Judai cheers, Chronos nodding pleased. Judai was a slacker and a disgrace for the school, but as long as it was about dueling, he was the best choice.

"What are we going to do?" Manjoume asks, not liking the thought of having to be a guide for his family's born enemies.

"Show them around at the school, and work as their guides, you will follow their every command when they are here." Chronos answers, Asuka nodding, Manjoume wanting to cry, his reputation! "The entire school is going to meet in the front of school to welcome them later, until then we will work on advanced deck structure."

"I'm falling asleep already…" Johan complains, before he sweat drop, looking at Judai, who was already fast asleep. "And he was supposed to grow up."

"I'm keeping up appearance!" Judai laughs from his fake sleeping position. Even thou he had changed, he still wanted to keep up as himself for a little longer.

"Do you want me to play with you then?" Asuka asks, sitting on her knees before the angry girl, who just looked away from the trying Asuka.

"Tenjoin-san, just let her be, she never likes it when we take her out." The tired father sighs, looking over at his younger wife, who walk over to lift their daughter up, but she threw a fit, running over to the confused Manjoume, grabbing the yellow Oujama, holding it up before Manjoume.

"Can you see this mister?" She asks, Manjoume grabbing the Oujama back.

"Yeah, but not because I want to." He complains, the girl giving a smile to him. "So you can too? Then we are four at the school who will try killing these guys."

"My big brother can see them too, just like me!" She cheers, taking a hold of Manjoume's hand, letting him lead her into the dinning hall instead of Asuka or her mother. "But big brother went to the doctor and after that he didn't see them anymore."

"Heh, maybe I should do that too guys?" Manjoume laughs, the Oujama brothers squealing as they flew away from them.

"Hello everyone!" The chancellor yells, before he claps to get everyone's attention, everyone gathering around the stairs to greet the family that paid for most of the Obelisk and Ra dorms. It seemed even a rich guy didn't want to bother with Osiris red dropouts. "This is out schools sponsor, Ryoga Yukimora, his wife Yoko and their daughter Mimiko."

"Mimiko-chan? Do you want to play with us?" The yellow Oujama asks, all three of them flying over to the brown haired girl, who held out her arms to let the yellow one sit. "I am a real hero here at school you know! I even helped save everyone when we were stranded in another dimension!"

"Another dimension?" She asks confused, looking at the whistling Manjoume and Asuka, they had promised to not mention anything about accidents at school. "Winged Kuriboh?"

Manjoume jump away, as the hairball had come too sudden on him, trying to get the young girls attention, Ruby following after just so it wouldn't be let out.

"Ah! So cute! I want to keep them!" She cheers, hugging happy unto both of them as she ran to her father. "Daddy! Can I keep Winged Kuriboh and Ruby? They are really cute!"

The father looks confused down at his daughter, that for him held unto nothing but air. Why was both his kids like that? His son had had the same disorder, they had gotten him to the best of doctors, but it didn't seem like it would work at all on Mimiko, she kept seeing things that wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, but this one is mine." Johan laughs, coming to get his duel monsters spirit back, the young girl looking confused at the handsome boy, blushing as he had smiled to her. "And that winged Kuriboh is someone's too."

"Is everyone here crazy?" Ryoga complains, about to tell the youth to get away from his daughter, when Mimiko ran down the stairs, clutching hard to the winged Kuriboh as she seemed to have noticed someone in the crowd. "Mimiko!"

"Big brother!" The young girl cheers, everyone looking confused after her as they all wondered who in their school could be the son of rich man. "Big brother!"

Sho jump confused away, Kenzan and Rei following after him, before the girl reached her goal, the smiling Judai lifting her gently up.

"Hello Mimi, how are you doing?" Judai laughs, and let her hug him as she wanted.

"I'm doing fine! I have gotten a lot bigger since big brother was home, so I was afraid he wouldn't recognize me." She answers, Judai laughing gently to her as he carried her towards the stairs again, no one really understanding anything.

"Judai!" Yoko cheers, running to her two kids, checking on how the now taller boy had changed over the years. "You have grown so much!"

"It's been almost five years." Judai laughs, gulping nervous as he had the feeling someone were staring at him. "Um… guys, I can explain…"

"How can a slacker like you know the rich family better than me?!" Manjoume complains, Ryoga looking confused at the gang of friends that had gotten together around the brown haired boy.

"Um, well, I." Judai stammers, before he almost got attacked by the over hyper Fubuki. "Not you too?!"

"If you know him, get me a singer contract or something!" Fubuki cheers, Judai just giving a tired sigh, he had known it would end up like that.

"Can they help me find dinosaurs? I heard they do digs!" Kenzan cheers, jumping the confused Judai from behind. "Come on! Aniki! For me!"

"I would like my own copy of the dark magician girl." Sho whispers.

"Eh! Even you Sho?" Judai cries, all his friends wanted to use him.

"Still the same slacker as ever!" Someone complains, Judai giving a cry as he was grabbed hard by the ear, the furious Ryoga pulling him away from the commotion, looking back at the confused gang. "And all of you! Please stop having any more bad influence on my son, he should know better than to pick friends like all of you, noisy brats!"

"Hey! Don't say stuff like that to my friends!" Judai yell furious, pulling away from his father, the worried mother bowing in excuse to her son's friends, before she ran to stop what she knew would happen, but too late, everyone holding their breath at what happened. The furious Ryoga hitting Judai hard to the ground.

"People like that doesn't count as friends! Friends are people in high places that can help you get up in this world!" Ryoga yell, about to lash out once more, but stop, as he found his way blocked, Johan, Kenzan, Manjoume, Sho and Asuka blocking his way.

"Don't hurt Aniki!" Sho yell, the others nodding, Mimiko coming running to protect her brother too, Kuriboh still in her grip.

"Even if you are his father you can't just hit him!" Asuka yell furious. To see parents hit their sons were terrible, but how could someone say something like that about Judai?!

"Daddy be nice to big brother and his handsome friend!" Mimiko yell, everyone looking confused at her, and the poor Johan she were clutching to.

"Um, don't you think I look handsome?" Fubuki stammers, pointing at himself as he sat down on his knees before the young girl.

"No, you look weird." She complains, clutching happy to the confused Johan, just what was happening?! Was Judai's sister after him?

"Be nice now Mimiko." Yoko whispers, and pull her daughter away from the almost hyperventilating Johan, who just didn't know what to do. "He is one of your brother's precious friends you know."

"Be my precious friend too!" Mimiko cheers, hugging unto Johan's legs again. Judai doing his best in untangling her, his sister giving in to be able to hug her brother again. "You are my precious big brother!"

"I know." Judai laughs, before he looks over at the others, Asuka reaching for a fire extinguisher, while Kenzan got one of the fire blankets. "Ok! Now!"

Asuka release fire extinguisher at the confused teachers and Ryoga, before Kenzan tossed the fire blanket over them, Judai and his friends running from the part for dear life, as the furious Ryoga yelled a few things his daughter really shouldn't hear.

"Yay! Escaping with big brother!" Mimiko cheers, clutching happy to Judai as they ran.

"Where are we going?" Manjoume asks, feeling really pleased over watching the rich guy suffer.

"Red dorm of course." Judai laughs, the entire group soon safe after their sudden kidnapping.

"Is this big brother's room?" Mimiko asks, looking around in the only inhabited red dorm room. "Do you live together with all of your friends?"

"No, I have this whole house for myself." He laughs, setting his sister down on the desk, patting her gently on the head. "So, what do you think about your big brother's friends?"

"Some of them are weird." She answers, looking at the sighing Fubuki, before she looked down at Sho, giggling over the confused boy. "You are cute!"

Sho blushes, trying to stutter a answer.

"That is Sho, he and I lived together here at the start of school, then he left me for the Obelisk dorm." Judai laughs, Sho getting more nervous. "That is Manjoume, he used to be my number one rival."

"I am still that!" Manjoume complains, trying to get the Oujamas' away from his sight.

"And that is Asuka, she is the top student here." Judai laughs, Asuka smiling to the young girl. "And that is her brother Fubuki, you have to say sorry to him for being mean."

Mimiko nods, running over to Fubuki, giving him a hug, before she ran back to her brother, sitting down on his lap.

"And I am Kenzan! We share the same Aniki!" Kenzan cheers, grinning to the giggling girl, he looked fun, she loved his hat!

"My name is Johan, and I live in the room under here, so your brother does not have the place for himself." Johan laughs, lifting Mimiko up as she jumped up to him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Mimiko giggles, Johan laughing a little nervous, looking over at the laughing Judai to get any help. "I can be your girlfriend if you want, as long as daddy don't find out it will be ok!"

"Forget it Mimiko, you are too young yet." Judai sighs, here his sister was trying to take his lover away, really cute.

"But Judai, you never told us that you were the son of a rich family." Manjoume complains, damned, Judai won over him in everything!

"I have never really been proud of it." Judai sighs, patting his sister on the head. "My father don't really like duel monsters, he just pays the school to get good PR, so he never believe that I saw duel monster spirits, and when I wanted to take up dueling he disowned me. He didn't mean it, but I ran off a few years ago anyway, cutting all ties with him and his company, starting here at duel academy."

"Did your father never look for you?" Asuka asks worried.

"Daddy said that big brother would come home after a few days." Mimiko whispers, looking sad down. "But big brother never came home, and daddy started saying I didn't have any big brother."

"So, in your fathers eyes, you are a good for nothing son?" Johan asks, Judai nodding with a grin. "But you are the top of the school, won't that count for something?"

"As long as I am in Osiris red I have a feeling he will just think everyone is making it up to protect me." Judai sighs, looking thoughtful out of the window, seeing the growling Chronos coming their way. "I have a feeling father will hit me a lot more times than this once."

"You are bleeding." Asuka whispers, taking a tissue to clean Judai's cheek. "It is so horrible, how can a father do that to his own son?!"

"Don't worry, I am used to it, he has been hitting me around since I were old enough to take up a card." Judai point out, giving his usual grin. "I'm over it by now, I can take anything that guy throws my way."

"Signor Judai!" Chronos yell, hitting the door to the dorm open. "Your father wants to see you."

Damn, if Judai told his father anything about how he had been towards all of them in the star, he could get trouble! How could he have known that the good for nothing slacker had been the son and heir to the richest man in the world!

"Tell the old man I am busy." Judai answers, Chronos giving a sigh, that guy was the same anyway, he really liked Judai as a slacker anyway. "Have you met my sister? Mimiko, this is one of my teachers, he was the first one I dueled at this school, he is really a great guy!"

"Signor Judai…" Chronos hiccups, he never knew that Judai thought so grand of him!

"Thank you for taking care of my big brother!" Mimiko cheers, bowing to the touched teacher. "Is big brother good at school?"

"He is the best at the entire school." Chronos laughs, smiling to the proud girl. "You can be really proud of him."

"I have always been proud of my big brother!" She cheers, dancing around on the floor, her big brother was the best! And he had many good friends! "Let us all play now! Please!"

"I think we were supposed to be at the party thou." Johan sighs.

"Nonsense, if she wants to play you are all excused from the party to play with her." Chronos laughs, Mimiko cheering happy, that teacher was really nice! "Come on everyone, we will play and have fun now!"

"Chronos-sensei has gone nutty." Kenzan laughs, all of them following the skipping girl. Judai just sighing beat, it seemed his friends had gone over to become his sisters slaves.

*Your sister is really cute isn't she? She hasn't changed since you were a kid.* Yubel laughs, laying her arms around Judai as he watched the other skip before them. *You know, your father will probably do something really stupid?*

"I know, I just hope he don't over go himself this time."

Johan gives a tired sigh, leaning against Judai's shoulder as they had settled under the blankets.

"I'm drained." Johan whispers, kissing Judai's cheek gently. "I never thought you were a rich kid."

"I'm not really, I'm disowned you know." Judai laughs, laying his head over Johan's lap.

"But your mom sounded like a nice woman." Johan point out. "She made really great night dinner to all of us! She even said yes to live here in the red down since Mimiko wanted to."

"Yoko isn't really my mother." Judai whispers, Johan looking confused at him. "My mother died when I were born, father married Yoko when I were only four."

"But she acts like she is your mother." Johan whispers.

"In her eyes she is, she was my nanny when I were young, so she is the only mother I have really had." Judai laughs. "She got married young, and got Mimiko with my father."

"But you are their only son?" Johan asks.

"Yeah, Yoko has a weak body, and she can't get more children. So even if I am disowned, I am the only son he will ever have." Judai explains, pulling Johan down for a kiss.

"So he will try to get you to take over his company no matter what then?" Johan whispers, before he kiss Judai gently once more, brushing his cheeks loving. "Hehe, I'm the lover of the riches brat in the world, I scored big."

"Don't even think it, I will never take over after that greedy bastard." Judai laughs, Johan looking pouting down at him. "Talk about evil intentions."

"Why not?" Johan snickers, before he gives a yawn. "I want to sleep now…"

"Money and sleep, is that the only thing you can think about?" Judai laughs, before he gives a yawn too. "Sleep it is then."

"If it hadn't been for the fact that we have your mother and sister in the other room, I would have proved that I think of one more ting." Johan snickers, as they laid down in the bed, Johan holding his arms gently around the yawning Judai. "Sleep safe, my dark angel."

Johan gives a warm smile, looking at the snoring Judai. It was a weird feeling he got when he could be together with Judai like that, his guilt felt none-existent.

The guilt he felt for making Judai into what he had become.


	2. Supreme king

Chapter two then XD I think I should stop my imagination from running too wild when writing about fandoms, I pull everything out of proportions.

Disclaimer: Me owns nothing XD

-------------

The door opens on crack, the curious girl looking into her big brothers room, was he still sleeping?

She walks slowly closer, looking confused at the hand over her brother's chest. Was someone sleeping in the bed with her brother? Did he have a girlfriend?!

Johan gives a yawn, looking sleepily up at the light from the open door, before he see the young girl.

"Eh… I can explain this." Johan stammers, Judai opening his eyes confused, smiling to his sister.

"Good morning Mimiko! Did you sleep well?" He laughs, his sister running over to the bed.

"I slept ok, why are you sleeping in my brother's bed?" She complains, looking at the nervous Johan.

"You can't tell this to anyone, ok?" Judai laughs, his sister nodding, she would do anything her brother said! "Johan is my boyfriend, which is why he is sleeping in my bed."

"Oh, but then it is ok, and I will stop trying to steal your boyfriend." She giggles, Johan giving a relieved sigh. "But Sho Aniki was really cute too!"

"Try on him you." Judai laughs, before he sit up, stretching good. "Ok, what is happening today?"

"Another one of the advanced combo classes again I think." Johan sighs and start to get dressed as Mimiko had run out of the room. "You think your sister will keep quiet about us?"

"She hasn't ratted me out yet, she never told my father where I was even thou I sent her letters all the time." Judai laughs, jumping around on one foot as he tried to get his pants on.

"Maybe I should stay in my room until they leave then? I don't really want a pissed father on my back." Johan point out, looking intrigued at the jumping Judai.

"Don't worry, I don't care if he finds out, I am more worried what Asuka would do if she found out." Judai laughs, Johan nodding understanding, even he had understood that Asuka liked Judai.

"And Manjoume too I think." Johan laughs, Judai looking confused at him. "Come on, that guy has it bad, he is clearly after you."

"Wah! That would just be weird!" Judai whimpers, finally getting his pants on. "I always thought Manjoume hated my guts…"

"I guess that is his way in getting your attention." Johan laughs, Judai giving a shiver. "Let us get going now, I thought you were going to bring your sister to class today."

"Oh yeah, Chronos-sensei said that she was welcome to come, I think he has a weak spot for kids." Judai laughs, grabbing his duel disk and deck as he ran to get his sister, his confused mother looking sleepy up at him as he grabbed the bag she had made for Mimiko's school day. "We are off mom. I'll bring her back after school!"

"Take care." She sighs, smiling as her two kids ran off hand in hand. She hadn't seen Mimiko so happy in years, she had played with her brother all the time as she had grown up, when he had left, she had started to avoid being with anyone… but after Judai had started sending letters to her, she had started going to school again, and now she was just as she was before he left.

Maybe Mimiko would be happiest if she could continue to stay together with her brother?

----------------------------

"Can I play too?" Mimiko asks, looking from the big duelling arena, to Chronos, pulling gently at the arm of his jacket. "I want to try and play in a big field!"

"Do you have cards? Then you can play against me." Johan laughs, Mimiko looking sad down. "You don't have cards?"

"Daddy won't let me have cards, he is afraid I will become like big brother." She whispers.

"I can understand that he is afraid of that." Manjoume laughs, Judai clobbering him hard on the head. "What was that for?"

"Don't say bad things about me before my sister." Judai complains, before he sit down on his knees before her. "Hey, how about we play together then? Wouldn't that be really fun? Then we can see if we can beat Johan."

"Really?!" She cheers, looking up at Chronos, who nodded defeated, she was so wee and cute! "But isn't this going to be class?"

"Since Judai and Johan is experts on advanced combos, this will be a duel to learn the rest of the class a little of what they know." Chronos laughs, Mimiko nodding. "That means that you will help the other students learn."

"Yay!" Mimiko cheers, walking over to the other side of the duelling arena with her brother, she was a good girl! She helped people, that made her a good girl! "Big brother, can I try the duelling disk?"

"Here, tell if it is too big." Judai laughs, putting the duel disk on her arm, before he put in his deck for her. "There, now you can duel just like big brother."

Mimiko smile proud, she hadn't played duel monsters ever since her brother had left, it would be so fun to play again!

"Ok! You two can start!" Johan cheers, Judai helping Mimiko pull out the cards to start with.  
"What should I use big brother?" She asks, and hold up the cards to show her brother.

"If you start with these two." Judai explains, Mimiko doing as she was ordered. "But promise me, never use this card."

Mimiko look down at the Yubel card, nodding. Her big brother had always loved that card, but their father hadn't liked it, so he had always been angry when he saw it.

"But father isn't here, so he won't be angry." Mimiko whispers, looking up at her brother.

"My friends don't like it either, so don't tell anyone I have it." He whispers, Mimiko nodding.

She would do anything her brother wanted her to do!

----------------------------------------

"We won big brother!" Mimiko cheers, dancing around with the also cheering Chronos, the defeated Johan getting cheered on by no one else than Ruby, as Mimiko had been the favourite for the win. "I'm the best, right?!"

"You are the best!" Everyone cheers, the sweat dropping Judai making his way over to Johan, patting the defeated boy on the head.

"So, why didn't you call the rainbow dragon?" Judai asks, looking at the remaining card in Johan's hand. "You could have called him two turns ago, and you would have won."

"I know, but I have a feeling everyone would have attacked me the second I got it out." Johan laughs, and grin to the smiling Judai. "And I think I lost the second I started cheering for her myself."

"It only shows that you are a good guy." Judai point out, and both of them turns to walk back to the crowded girl.

"Chronos-sensei! What is all the commotions about?!"

Everyone turns, as the chancellor enters the room together with Ryoga and Yoko, Yoko getting jumped by her cheering daughter.

"Mommy! I am the best duellist at the school!" Mimiko cheers, showing her mother the duel disk on her arm. "I won against Johan!"

"That is wonderful dear!" She giggles, nuzzling their noses together gently.

"What nonsense, you don't need things like this in the world." Ryoga complains, grabbing the duel disk with Judai's deck in it. "I'll take this a place where stupid stuff like this belongs."

"He is at it again." Judai sighs, watching his father as he marched out of the duel arena room.

"Um, Judai, isn't that your deck?" Johan whispers, Judai giving a cry, before he run after his father, Johan and Sho following him.

"Hey, dad! That is my deck!" Judai whimpers, his father stopping. "Can I please have them back?"

"These things is useless Judai! All it has ever done for you is make you see things." Ryoga complains, tossing the deck hard over the floor, Judai, Johan and Sho quickly starting to get them up again. "I am talking with the chancellor about you, you are the only one in the lowest house of the school! You have all the worst test results, and you fall asleep in class! I am going to bring you home with me! And see to that you get a proper education this time around!"

"No way old man!" Judai complains, grabbing the Yubel card before Sho got it up. "I have already decided to dedicate my life to the duel monster spirits. It is the meaning in my life, nothing else."

"But they aren't real!" Ryoga yell, grabbing the card that Judai held in his hands. "What can these paper things do?!"

Ryoga look at the card, his expression going over to terror, before it changes to sadness. And he hand the card back to Judai, before he walk away.

"Dad…" Judai whispers, looking at the Yubel card before he quickly put it in his pocket. He had forgotten that his father hated that card, over everything in existence.

"Are you ok Aniki?" Sho whispers, handing the collected deck back to Judai, who nodded.

"Your father really hates duel monsters don't he?" Johan asks, as the three of them sat down in the hallway, Judai giving a sigh.

"My mother loved duelling, it was how she and my father met." Judai answers, giving a weak smile. "Yoko always told me about my mother, they would play cards all the time, even if mother was really weak."

"So, your father don't like cards because of your mother?" Johan asks.

"She played all the time when she had the chance, and she always told my father that she wasn't alone, that the spirits of the duel monsters would always keep her company." Judai whispers, looking up at the light on the ceiling. "But when my mother was having me, she was alone all the time, since father had business outside the country."

"But, that is horrible!" Sho whimpers, a father should be there when his child was born!

"Father was already then a great man, and the gossip about his wife seeing spirits was the head rumours of the world. He couldn't face my mother out of shame, so he hoped she would grow a little up after becoming a mother." Judai whispers, hiding his face against his knees, Johan and Sho not able to say anything. "The duel monsters was the only ones with my mother at her death bed, and Yoko who was her nurse, she died as she gave birth to me, and father seems to think I have become as weird as my mother, and he can't look at me without having the guilt leaving her alone."

"Aniki…" Sho hiccups, he had never known that Judai had such a hard life! He had been so happy and cheerful all of the time.

"Don't worry about it, I am the supreme king after all, I am above small stuff like that." Judai snickers, Sho giving a sigh, maybe that cheerfulness was just a way Judai could be sure that the ones he loved wasn't sad too? "And father is happy with Yoko, when I am close he just turn into a card hating psychopath."

"But how can Mimiko see them too?" Johan asks. "It seems it came from your mother, not your father, so Mimiko shouldn't have the gift."  
"Yoko has it too, she just never told father about it." Judai answers.

"I am really envious, I want to see them too." Sho sighs, and look at the cards in Judai's hand. He could have seen Dark magician girl then. "Should we get back to class now?"

"I think we should run off and do something fun." Judai laughs, and gives a grin. "I heard that

They serve hot food at the school cafeteria today."

"Let us get going then." Johan laughs, pulling Judai up from the ground, the two of them running off, Sho coming after.

-----------------------------

Johan looks confused down at the sighing Sho, he had been sitting by that tree for almost an hour now.

"Hey, Sho, are you ok?" Johan asks, walking over to him.

"I'm ok." Sho whispers, Johan not really believing him, what a monotone tone of the voice… it was like he was heart broken over something. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can!" Johan laughs, Sho looking a little nervous around, before he crept closer to Johan that had sit down beside him.

"Um, can you… help me?" Sho whispers, Johan looking confused at him. "You can Aniki is really good friends, right?"

"Not as good as you and Judai, Sho." Johan laughs, Sho looking blushing down over those words. "But what does Judai have to got with all this?"

"Please, help me find out if I have a chance with Judai!" Sho hiccups, Johan giving a confused 'hah'? Sho wanted his help to get together with Judai? But… he was dating Judai! But he just couldn't say that! Sho looked at him with those big sparkly eyes! "If you just sneak me into a conversation and try to find out how he feels about me."

A few moments of silence, Sho waiting for the answer.

"I won't." Johan finally says, Sho looking confused at Johan, who got quickly up form the ground. "Don't ask me about it again…"

"Johan?" Sho stammers, as Johan walked back to the red dorm. That wasn't like Johan! He had thought Johan would help him out, he had such a great crush on Judai, he had had it ever since their first year, he wanted to be with Judai! But… after Johan had come into Judai's life, it was Johan this and Johan that, maybe… Judai liked Johan?

Sho shakes his head, that couldn't be, he had been with Judai longest! He was the one who deserved Judai!

He sit there a little more, maybe he should sneak in and be sure that Johan didn't say something bad about him? It could be that Johan was after Judai too, then he should do his best in not letting the two of them be alone! He should go on offensive! Then he could do his best to sneak back as Judai's best friend! Then he would charm him!

Sho get up, and run up the stairs to the second store of the red dorm, about to knock, when he heard the muffled sounds from inside. Was someone crying? It sounded like Judai!

He opens the door with shivering hands, his eyes widening as he saw the scene that unfolded inside.

Judai were on his stomach in the bed, gagging himself on the pillow so he wouldn't cry to loud, tears running down his cheeks as Johan picked up the pace, showing no mercy for his lover.

Sho shivers as he watched hypnotised, what was happening? Why was his Aniki letting Johan do that to him? How could Johan do that to Judai!? Maybe he had something on him? Like blackmail or something?!

"Johan! Go a little easy on me will you?" Judai hiccups, letting go of the pillow to be able to speak his mind, salvia following in a long string, Johan leaning down to lick Judai's lips clean.

"When you are able to stop drooling." Johan laughs, before he continued harder, Judai crying happy for each stab, doing his best to hide the cries against the kisses from Johan. "You know… you have to stop biting me when I kiss you."

"Can't help it." Judai complains, not able to hide his cries against the pillows any longer as Johan turned him around, pulling him to his lap. "This is a new position…"

"I'm feeling creative." Johan snickers, brushing Judai's hair gently out of his sweaty face, so beautiful. "Look forward to it when I start getting really creative!"

"I'm looking forward to it already." Judai laughs, before he gives a cry, Johan pushing into him again, nibbling gently at Judai's nipples. "Nyah! Feel you… feel you so good!"

Johan almost nosebleed, just too sexy! Judai shouldn't say stuff like that… it made him want to ravish him twice as hard!

And in the meantime, Sho watch them from the door, not really wanting to believe what he was seeing.

How could Judai like that guy so much? He had only known him for about a year!

Judai suddenly gives a strangled cry, clutching desperate to Johan as he came, Johan not lasting much longer, holding the panting Judai in his embrace as both of them tried to compose themselves again.

"I… think… we should get the room isolated." Judai pants, laying his forehead against Johan's. "It is weird no one has heard us yet."

"I actually think your mom has." Johan laughs, Judai looking confused at him. "She always smiles when she looks at me, the kind of smile my mother had when I brought girls home before."

"You brought girls home?" Judai asks, feeling a sting of jealousy. "So I wasn't your first one?"

"Eh, you were." Johan stammers. "I brought girls home to play when I were a kid."

"Dolls?" Judai asks, Johan nodding embarrassed. "You do have the look alright."

"Shut up." Johan complains, kissing Judai gently on the cheek. "You are too adorable."

"You too." Judai snickers, just enjoying the gentle embrace from his lover.

And Sho run crying away from the red dorm, how could Judai do that with that guy?! Wasn't he the one who became his first friend there?!

Sho stumble over the ground, looking around as he tried to find out where he was.

He must have gotten lost in the forest… damn, he hated it when he didn't think straight. He didn't have the right to force Judai to like him. And it seemed Johan were the sort of type Judai liked anyway.

He gives a weak smile, he should be happy for them, they did seem like a good couple. But, he still felt really sad and forgotten. It was really better when he were in love with the dark magician girl instead, at least he didn't have to watch her and dark magician.

"You are a person driven by a deep darkness aren't you?"

Sho turns confused, his eyes widening as something came towards him, then nothing.

-------------------------------------

"Sho hasn't come to class today?" Judai asks confused, looking at the worried Kenzan.

"No, some of the first years saw him walk around outside the forest, but he ran away from them." Kenzan whispers, Johan listening confused to them talk. Could it be something with what had happened the evening before? He knew it was wrong of him, but he still got insanely jealous when he felt someone could come in between him and Judai.

But, maybe he had been too harsh on Sho?

"Judai, can I talk to you about something?" Johan whispers, and pull the confused Judai with him out of the classroom. "I talked to Sho yesterday…"

"So what, so did I." Judai laughs.

"Not the same we talked about I hope." Johan complains. "Sho is in love with you, he wanted me to try and find out if you liked him, but I kind of snapped back at him…"

"So you think he might have hidden in the forest out of shame over telling you?" Judai asks, Johan nodding. "I'll go and find him, you do the school task so I can copy it later."

"Hey! I'm not letting you go alone!" Johan complains, but Judai had already run off. Damn, no way was he letting Judai go alone!

Judai looks around in the forest as he ran trough it, sending out Kuriboh too look for Sho in the distance.

Of course he had always known, Sho wasn't the one to be able to keep his crush hidden for very long. But he wanted to keep Sho as a friend, their friendship was too valuable for him.

After all, Sho was the first friend he had ever gotten.

"Sho! I talked to Johan about what happened! Now stop crying about it and come back!" Judai yell, as he had come to the other side of the island. "Just how far did you go in?!"

"I'm here Judai."

Judai turns confused, looking at the smiling Sho, before he gives a relieved sigh. Sho was ok, he had been afraid that he had done something stupid.

Judai look confused around, why was there mist everywhere around them? It was getting thicker and thicker by the second!

"Aniki… I love you." Sho whispers, looking down as the mist closed around them. "Be mine, Aniki."

Judai gives a scream, as a sudden darkness impaled him, and he fall to the ground, Sho looking happy at his new price.

And watching them was Yubel, damn, if she just had the power to manifest herself, she needed Judai's power for that!

She had to get help!

*Kuri!!*

*Winged Kuriboh! Get Johan, I will follow Judai, you bring Johan to where you feel mine and Judai's presence.*

*Kuri!!* Kuriboh cries, before it flies off towards where it could feel the presence of Ruby, it had to get help fast! Before Judai got hurt! *Kuri!!!*

------------------------------------

Judai opens his eyes slowly, feeling the faint brush like wind over his dirt covered cheek.

*You woke up…* Yubel whispers, smiling gently to the manhandled Judai, who looked around to try and see where he was. *This is the old dorm, right?*

"Yeah." Judai whispers, feeling his stomach twist, damn! He felt starved, had he been there long?

*It seems that darkness took a lot out of you, your blood probably decreased faster by it, you haven't been out for more than an hour.* Yubel explains, hearing Judai's heartbeats increase rapidly. *You should try to get away from here quick, it seems your blood is still decreasing.*

"I can't move." Judai complains, trying to get up, but then he noticed it, he was tied to a pillar by his arms. "Shit! If this is Sho's doing I will strangle him! The blood circulation in my hands has gone to hell!"

*Sho isn't himself, he was controlled by a dark desire, if he bound you up like this I have a feeling I know what he is after.* Yubel whispers, both of them turning as the door to the room opened, the mist once more covering everything around him, and even Yubel disappearing before his gaze. *Be careful Judai… I have sent winged Kuriboh to get Johan, he will come here soon!*

Judai gives a cry, the darkness once more hitting trough him. He turn in pain, feeling the need to feed grow.

"Aniki, what a sexy face you are making." Sho whispers, Judai looking confused down as Sho crept over his feet, appearing from inside the darkness. "It is for me isn't it?"

"Sho? What are you… talking about?" Judai complains, giving a groan as Sho gently brushed over his imprisoned shaft. "Sho, stop it…"

"But I love you Aniki, don't you love me?" Sho whispers, licking up the struggling Judai's neck. Damn, he could break the chains easy, but if he did that… he could end up hurting Sho! As starved as he was now, it would happen automatic! "Aniki?"

"I love you as a friend Sho! Now let me go before you do something you will regret!" Judai complains, before he shut his mouth, the fangs were growing out, damn! "Hey Sho… how about you just gag me? Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I can?" Sho asks, Judai nodding desperate, about to bite after Sho's neck when Sho pushed a rag into his mouth. "This will be so fun Aniki!"

Judai close his eyes in panic, as Sho started opening his pants, pulling the placid shaft happy out, cuddling with it like it was the cutest pet.

*It is a desire spell he is under, he won't be able to be freed from it before he has gotten what he want.* Yubel whispers, brushing the tears gently off Judai's cheeks. *Johan will come soon, don't be afraid…*

*But, I have to let… Sho rape me… right?* Judai asks, Yubel nodding. *If it will bring him back to normal, it is ok…*

"Aniki, you are getting so big!" Sho giggles, licking hungry up the twitching shaft, Judai puncturing right trough his own lips, blood dripping from the gag. "You really like me, right Aniki? Or else you wouldn't have gotten so big for me!"

Judai try to wriggle away, but to no avail, Sho starting to suck at him with no mercy.

"Mmhh!!" Judai cries trough the gag, Sho drinking all he could milk out of the poor Judai.

"I want to be inside you Aniki, it hurts so much." Sho whispers, before he opens his pants, showing the painfully hard dick. "You'll let me in, right Aniki?"

Judai's eyes widen, as Sho positioned himself, before he pushed hard in, Judai giving a cry trough the gag, further puncturing his lips, improving his terrible blood loss.

"Judai! Sho!" Johan yell in panic, as he had found them trough the thick mist. "Sho! Get away from Judai!"

"Keep away from me and Aniki!" Sho yell, Johan getting tossed away, something pasting him to the wall. "Aniki is mine now!"

Johan tries to get loose, but he had no power at all to move. Damn… was this going to happen again?! He didn't want to watch once more! To not be able to protect his Judai!

*Johan, can you hear me?*

Johan looks confused up, at the winged Kuriboh.

*Judai, are you ok?* Johan whispers, looking over at the scene before him, Judai looking like he was half dead already.

*I am talking to you trough Kuriboh. Sho is taken over by something, he won't be normal again before he gets what he wants.* Judai whispers, closing his eyes desperate as Sho started moving. *When he is done with me, he will become normal again… I'll manage till then, when he becomes normal again, hit me out before he set me loose!*

*Hit you out? Judai?* Johan asks confused, before he notice the state Judai was in, it was the same he had looked like when he had been sick, when he had needed more blood. *Ok… good luck.*

"See Aniki, you are only mine now!" Sho laughs, continuing to pound into the shivering Judai, who did his best to keep his mind intact. Blood, he could only think of blood! His gaze was crimson red, and only the gag kept him from draining Sho of all the blood he had. "I'm making you feel much better than that guy, right?"

Judai didn't answer anything, just did his best to keep his body from breaking loose form the restraints, his wrists almost slashed open from all the struggling inside the chains.

No good, if his hunger took entirely over he would snap the chains easy! Sho had to be quick!

"Aniki!" Sho suddenly cries, collapsing unto the panting Judai, collecting himself a little, before he looks confused at the bound and gagged Judai. "Aniki…? What… has happened?"

Sho try to get a picture of the situation, why were he naked on top of Judai? And he was even still inside him! Had he… raped Judai? No! No!

"I'll let you loose now…" Sho hiccups, after he had brushed the tears away from Judai's cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me…"

"Sho! Get away!" Johan yell in panic, as he had been released from the wall, and the mist around them started clearing up. But Sho didn't listen, pulling out the gag, before he reached back to open the shackles.

"I'm sorry Aniki, are you ok?" Sho stammers, having a hard time with the shackles.

"Sho… run away…" Judai whispers, Sho looking with tear filled eyes at him, was his Aniki telling him to go away? Of course he would say that! After what he did to him! "Sho… you know right? That you are my best friend in the entire world…?"

"Aniki…" Sho sobs, Judai didn't hate him? But… why had he told him to run away then?!

"Run… away…" Judai whispers, Sho jumping confused backwards, as the shackles snapped, red eyes glowing towards him, before Judai jumped him hard down to the floor, Sho looking terrified at the blood covered fangs. Before Judai bite down, Sho closing his eyes as he waited for the pain to hit, but it never came.

"Johan?" Sho hiccups, as he look up at the boy that had gotten a hold of Judai, pushing his arm into the hungry vampire's mouth, Judai's hunger calming, as he looked quite content sucking on his normal food source. "Judai… what is wrong, Judai?"

"It is ok." Johan whispers, winged Kuriboh coming with a blanket to put over the shivering Judai.

"What is wrong with Judai? It isn't because of me is it?" Sho sobs, not able to watch Judai in that state, it wasn't like Judai! Judai wouldn't hurt someone like that!

"No, after becoming the supreme king, he also became a vampire." Johan whispers, Sho tearing of a part of his sweater to bandage Johan's arm as Judai had let go of him.

"Judai is?" Sho stammers, getting his pants on as Johan supported the almost passed out Judai up. "Everything will be ok, right?"

"Of course, he isn't like this normally, but it seemed something drained him for blood, so he was starved beyond reason." Johan whispers, Sho helping him to get Judai's clothes on again.

"I only made it worse for him then… right?" Sho hiccups, here Judai was suffering, and he had raped him! What sort of best friend was he?

"No, he could have gotten free easy." Johan whispers, lifting Judai up as they started to walk back to the school.

"But, why would Judai let himself go trough something like that?!" Sho cries.

"You were under a spell, if you hadn't gotten what you wanted, you wouldn't have returned to normal." Johan whispers, giving a weak smile. "But that is just the sort of person Judai is, he would do anything to save his friends, no matter what."

------------------------------------

Brown eyes opens slowly, trying to focus around in the room. Oh, he was in the dorm again. He must have gotten hit out again.

"Aniki! How are you feeling?!" Sho stammers, looking at the tired Judai.

"I'm feeling just perfect!" Judai laughs, giving his brightest grin to the sobbing Sho. "I'm just happy that you are back to normal again."

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Sho sobs, wanting to hug unto Judai for comfort, but he wasn't sure if he could. After what he had done… "I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."

"Nonsense Sho." Judai state, before he pull the confused Sho closer, hugging him gently. "I would never stop wanting you as my friend, you are… the first friend I had."

"That can't be true, Aniki must have had a lot of friends!" Sho hiccups, clutching to Judai for dear life.

"No, all the people that hang out with me knew of my father, so they just did it because I would become rich one day." Judai whispers, giving a weak smile. "But you didn't know that, and you became my friend, so you are my first and best friend, no matter what!"

"Aniki! I'm so sorry! I won't come in between you and Johan again!" Sho cries, Judai turning red.

"Um, how did you know about me and Johan?" Judai stammers, looking a little embarrassed away.

"I saw you two last night." Sho stammers, Judai turning redder. "I'm sorry! I won't tell anyone!"

"You won't? Thanks, that would be a lot of help!" Judai cheers, Sho sweat dropping, so Judai did all he could to deny the existence of their relationship, really evil. "Other vice it wouldn't be a problem if people knew, but if father finds out, I have a fear that he will take Johan for a car ride and he will never be seen again."

"Eh, is your father that sort of a guy?" Sho stammers, Judai nodding sadly. "What would he do if he found out what just happened then?"

"You would never be seen again, that happened to a guy that had tried to grope at me when I were a kid." Judai answers, Sho going over to crying. "Don't worry, I won't tell my father, no one will ever get to know Sho."

"Protect me!" Sho cries, hugging hard unto the sighing Judai. "I don't want to get killed!"

"Sho, are you the one screaming in here?" Johan complains, looking into the room, Sho giving a scream as he thought the scary people had come for him. "Eh, Sho?"

"Keep the scary guys away from me! I am a good guy!" Sho cries, Judai patting him on the head. This was how most of his so called friends ended up too, but that was because they had seen the scary guy. Hm, where was that guy now? He had thought he would be there.

"What is this about?" Johan asks confused, Judai giving a nervous laugh. "Did you scare him about something?"

"I just told him about how my father gets writhe of anyone that tries on me." Judai laughs, Johan going pale. "It involved a car ride and a really high bridge in the middle of the night."

"Is it too late to break up?" Johan stammers, Judai taking a hard hold of the snickering Johan's collar. "Just kidding, just a really bad joke."

"Try to break up so easy and I will toss you down from the cliff." Judai point out, giving a grin, before he gives a yawn. "I think I will sleep a little again now… I feel really tired."

"We'll let you sleep." Johan laughs, pushing Sho off the bed. "Go and tell Yoko and Mimiko that Judai is ok."

"Ok." Sho sighs, walking out of the room, while Johan remained with Judai, holding his hand gently. "So mean, sending me away so they can smooch up to each other…"

Sho gives a sighs as he looked up towards the skies, he should start accepting that he didn't have a chance on Judai, he was just happy that they were still best friends.

"Where is bocchan!"

Sho gives a scream, as a tall giant of a man stood before him, black dress and black sunglasses, just like something from a mafia movie.

"Sho? Was that you screaming right now?" Johan asks, looking confused at the crying Sho, who was tossed in under the giants arm. "Ah!!!"

"Where is bocchan!" He growl, a voice that made Johan want to run and hide, but before he had the chance, he was plucked up as easy as Sho, carried into the room they had come from.

"Judai! Save us!" Johan hiccups, trying to get loose, but soon understood he didn't stand a chance against the giant.

"Aniki… I don't want to go on the car ride." Sho cries, hiccupping defeated.

"Sho, Johan?" Judai asks confused, getting up from the bed as the giant towered into the room, walking over to the sweat dropping Judai. "Be nice Jordan, set nice friends down again:"

"As you wish, bocchan." He whispers, tossing the two boys hard unto the floor, before he marched over to Judai, holding his hand forth to help him up from the bed. Judai letting him have the satisfaction, he would feel sad other vice, and start wondering if he had done something wrong. "Want me to get writhe of the commoners?"

"Be nice Jordan, those are my friends." Judai stammers, Johan and Sho quickly retreating to hide behind him, Jordan advancing on the poor souls that dared do something like that to his loved master. "No! Bad Jordan! Don't give death stare to friends!"

"I am sorry bocchan." He whispers, and retreat to broad in a corner, never taking his eyes off Johan, something about that guy made him feeling twice as protective! It was something with the way he looked at his master.

"Um, Judai? Who is that guy?" Johan asks, pointing his tongue to the newcomer.

"He took over as my nanny after Yoko married dad." Judai laughs, the two others sweet dropping as they watched the man that looked more like a hitman. "He has protected me since I were a kid."

"So, he will kill anyone who… well, let us say, goes to bed with you?" Johan asks, quickly disappearing under the blankets as Jordan came marching towards them.

"If he got his hands on them he would tear them inside out." Judai laughs, and make sign for Jordan to go back to his corner. "I guess father was the one who told you to come?"

"He said that bocchan was hanging around bad people." Jordan whispers, Judai sighing.

"He is just saying that, even Mimiko and mom love them, father just want's me home again." Judai complains. "You aren't staying long are you?"

"I'm staying right here for the rest of your school." Jordan answers, Johan turning pale. Did that mean he couldn't do what he wanted with Judai anymore? No! His sex drive! He would have a break down! He had been ok before, but he almost couldn't go a day without being together with Judai! He would end up doing something he would regret again!

"Wah! Judai!" Johan cries out, Judai giving a tired sigh, he understood how Johan felt, he would feel really horny himself after a few days. "Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be left alone for so long!"

"Don't worry Johan, I'll be able to fool this guy easy." Judai whispers, both youths grinning in between themselves, Sho giving a growl, while Jordan tried to get what they were talking about. "I have a feeling I will run off from all of you as soon as I have the chance."

---------------------------------------

Judai gives a tired sigh, looking over the class from the top seat. Why did all problems circles around him and his friends?

His father had tried to bribe every student and teacher at the school to vote for sending him away, Jordan looked down at everyone that dared come close to him, and they still didn't know who the man that had attacked Sho was.

"So, we sneak out later and try to find out who attacked Sho in the forest?" Johan asks, as Jordan had marched over to stare at Asuka and the others, that had tried to walk up to them.

"Yeah, the others believe that Sho was just attacked, and that he was controlled to attack me afterwards?" Judai asks, Sho nodding. "Hey! They are friends."

"Ok…" Jordan whispers, as he had been about to toss the struggling Manjoume out from the side of the top stairs. "I'm keeping my eyes on you…"

"What did I do?!" Manjoume complains, but ran after the others instead of trying his luck on getting the answer. "Judai! Your family is driving me insane!!"

"I'm sorry, mom said that they would leave soon." Judai sobs.

"And what sort of father goes around and tries to pay his son's friends to never see him again?" Asuka complains, her brother nodding. "If I hadn't been so much better than him I would have given him a beating!"

"Line up with the rest of the school." Kenzan complains. "Everyone wants to give him a beating, no one wants to loose Aniki."

"Of course not, I am the one who saves the school when everything goes to hell." Judai laughs. "I even fought of a vampire, I am really good to have."  
"We don't want you here only for that." Rei complains, laying her arms around Judai. "We all love you!"

"Please identify your relationship with bocchan…" Jordan whispers, Rei giving a squeal as she was lifted up, carried to the other side of the friend gang. "New border for contact, this is your limit."

"Why aren't you setting a limit for me?" Johan asks, laying his arm over Judai's shoulder.

"You are a pest I will deal with later." Jordan whispers, Johan sobbing once more. He felt really afraid! Didn't Judai understand that the guy would kill him if he got the chance?

"Relax Johan, he won't do anything as long as I tell him not to." Judai sighs, as Johan had been reduced to a crying mess. "But now we have to try and find out what to do with the guy that attacked Sho in the forest."

"So he had some kind of darkness power?" Manjoume asks, Sho nodding. "And he possessed you to attack Judai?"

"Yeah, Judai hit me out so I became myself again." Sho whispers.

"Could it be the vampire?" Fubuki asks, Sho shaking his head.

"It was different voices. The vampire sounded like our age, the guy that attacked me was older." Sho answers.

"Why is it always guys?" Fubuki complains. "Couldn't we be attacked by a really beautiful woman?"

"Wasn't Yubel a woman?" Sho asks, looking curious at Judai.

"No, Yubel used to be a boy." Judai explains, smiling as he remembered back to the life with Yubel, it wasn't really weird that Yubel had felt betrayed, after he had once promised her to always stay with her. "So I guess Yubel is half and half."

"Hey, how do you know what Yubel used to be?" Manjoume complains, Judai strangling a curse towards himself.

"And one more thing." Sho whispers, Judai getting more nervous. "How did the battle end? It seemed for a moment that the world was going to end, then a light flew out of the top of the tower."

"Um, I don't really remember much about that!" Judai whimpers, getting quickly up from his seat as they all seemed to want an answer. "I am going to look for any clues! See the rest of you later!"

And he run off, even the confused Jordan too late to follow him.

"What was that about?" Asuka whispers, looking sad after Judai, he was avoiding to tell them what had happened. "Could, something bad have happened at that time?"

"Aniki… has acted a little different since that time." Kenzan whispers, everyone, even Johan nodding.

"Since what?"

All of them scream out, looking from Jordan hiding under the desk, and Ryoga that had walked in on them after seeing Judai run off.

"Mr Yukimora, um, we aren't obliged to tell you anything." Manjoume complains, he and the rest getting up from their seats. "Excuse us, we have more important tasks to attend to, the hundred possible ending of the world as we know it, for example."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but if it involves my son, I have the right to know." Ryoga complains, Jordan nodding from under the table, looking with a cold stare at the sobbing Johan. Manjoume had been the one to talk bad, why was he the one he looked like that at then?! "Now tell me everything!"

A sudden growl from outside the class room, everyone turning slowly as something big hit against the door, screams being heard from the students that ran away in panic outside.

"What is happening?" Johan complains, looking at the panic struck Ruby. "Ruby? What? A monster is attacking?"

"Nonsense!" Ryoga yell, before all of them went silent, the entire west wall getting smashed in, a giant monster rolling over the floor, before it got up again, the other students trying to run for it. "What is happening?"

"Isn't that…?" Asuka stammers, looking up at her equally confused brother. "Red eyes!"

"But I have that here!" Fubuki complains, ravelling trough his deck, holding his red eyes card up. "See? I have mine here!"

"Then what is that?!" Johan yell, as the dragon seemed to have noticed the remaining students, starting to run towards them. "It can't fly…"

"It seems it's wings is chained up." Manjoume whispers, trying to figure out what they should do. They weren't in another dimension now! They couldn't call out their monsters!

"Daddy! Are you in here?"

"Mimiko!" Ryoga yell in panic, as the unknowing girl entered the class room from the other side, looking around a little, before her eyes widened, the giant dragon looking down at her, giving a giant growl that almost blew the girl off her feet. "Mimiko! Don't be afraid! Daddy is coming!"

The others looks confused at the normally stuck up business man, that in seconds transformed into any other normal father, tossing all fear aside as he ran to his daughter, lifting her up to shield her from the furious dragon.

"Daddy! I'm afraid!" Mimiko cries desperate, her father hiding her gaze from the dragon, that started readying for the attack.

"Don't be angel, daddy is here with you…" He whispers, giving a warm smile to her so she wouldn't panic. The flames from the dragon inches away from the them. But then it stopped, and he turned slowly to see what had happened. "Judai! Get away from that thing!"

"That thing… such hard words to describe a beautiful dragon like this." Judai whispers, holding his hands out as he watched the dragon amazed. He had fought it before in the game, but this wasn't a card creature, it was the real one, brought out to destroy.

"Judai! You can't use duel monsters here like in Yubel's world!" Asuka yell in panic, as the dragon walked towards Judai, who continued to hold his arms open. But then she gasps, Judai's eyes, they were changing.

"Calm your anger! Dragon of darkness!" Judai yell, his eyes glowing green and orange as he tried to get in contact with the dragon's heart. "Tell me! Who imprisoned you?!"

"YOU ARE… THE SUPREME KING… WHAT ARE THE SUPREME KING DOING HERE?" The dragon asks, a mighty voice that made everyone quiver, except from Judai, who did as a king should, and held his ground.

"This is my school, these humans you are trying to burn is my family! I demand an apology and an explanation!" Judai yell, the dragon quivering. "Who is doing all this?!"

"I KNOW NOT MY KING, I WERE BOUND IN OUT WORLD AND SENT HERE! I KNOW NOT FOR WHAT, I JUST GOT TOLD THAT SOMEONE IN THIS SCHOOL CAUSED ME PAIN!"

"That is lies! No one here has the power to hurt you!" Judai yell, the dragon trying to esteem himself again.

"SOMEONE HERE HAS IMPRISONED MY COMRADE! I CAN FEEL THAT EVEN NOW! BY ALL RIGHT I CAN EXACT MY REVENGE!" the dragon yell, turning towards the shocked Fubuki, who pulled up the red eyes dragon slowly. "THAT IS THE PROOF! MY BROTHER IS IMPRISONED BY A LOWLY HUMAN! I WANT REVENGE MY LORD!"

"Nonsense." Judai laughs, walking slowly towards the dragon, that backed slowly away, all the students that had remained in the classroom looking in awe at the scene, Judai were scaring that giant dragon back? "Fubuki! Borrow me your strength!"

"Just don't treat her bad!" Fubuki yell, tossing the card to Judai, who hold it up to the shivering dragon.

"This red eyes is happy, it is allowed to fly free and be loved by the heart of its owner." Judai whispers, the other dragon stopping the shaking. "While you are shackled! You are the one who will be avenged! You are the one who is suffering!"

Judai pull out his duel disk, hitting the red eyes card down on it, everyone watching as the second dragon appeared, coming down trough the hole in the ceiling that the first one had blasted.

"Go! Red eyes black dragon! Set your comrade free!" Judai yell, everyone looking amazed at the two dragons, as the second sent it's attack at the first, burning the chains that held him away, and the giant dragon spread it's wings, the two dragons flying off upwards, before both of them disappeared, Judai looking down at the two red eyes he suddenly had in his grip. He should just hope that Fubuki knew which was his.

"Aniki! Are you ok?" Sho yell in panic from where he stood with the others.

"Yeah! I am fine!" Judai yell back, waving to the sighing gang. And here they had thought he was possessed or something.

"Judai! Never pull such a stunt again!" Ryoga yell, running to check if his son had any injuries, before he pull him hard in for a hug. "Thank god, you are alright."

"Dad…" Judai whispers, his father hadn't been worried for him before. "Hey, Mimiko, are you alright?"

Everyone turns confused against the silent girl, who walked shivering backwards, looking at something behind her brother.

"Mimiko?" Ryoga asks worried, walking over to his daughter. "Did the giant dragon scare you? Don't worry, your strong big brother got it away."

"No…" She hiccups, the others coming down to them, all of them trying to see what was wrong with the crying girl. "That isn't big brother!"

Everyone turns confused against Judai, as some spotlights in the ceiling were pointed towards him, all of them noticing the faint form beside him.

"It seems my plan is working perfect." Someone laughs from inside the darkness, Judai turning slowly towards the form hidden inside the darkness. "I have wanted to meet such a legendary fusion creature as you for so long!"

"Fusion creature?" Johan asks confused, helping Ryoga to hold the sobbing Mimiko still.

"Yes!" The man in the darkness laughs, before he comes partly into the light, long black hair, black eyes, and black clothes, all making him fit in the darkness. "As we are once more closing in on the world of the duel monsters you can all see it right? The demon living in that body! Oh, how I have wanted to feast my eyes on you, Yubel!"

"I have no idea who you are, you pest." Yubel hiss, appearing above Judai, flying in the air as she looked with death at the man that had gone against her Judai's wishes. Judai hadn't wanted the others to know she was alive! Since he hadn't wanted her to get hurt!

Johan fall confused to his knees, Yubel was inside Judai's body? Did that mean he had been with Yubel? And not Judai?! Then he had taken advantage of Judai's body!

"The ultimate fusion monster stands before me! I can't stop getting exited!" The man cheers, not caring about the glare from Yubel. "Yubel's soul, Judai's soul and the soul of the supreme king of darkness!"

"I feel honoured that my fusion condition humours you." Judai whispers, the others looking shocked at him as he didn't deny it. "It is true! To save Yubel from the light, I used super fusion, and fused her soul together with mine! I will do anything to save a friend, all my friends are precious to me!"

"I am glad to hear that! Then you will be much more angry at me if I remove some of your friends!" The other laughs, all turning confused as the other wall got broken down, more monsters coming to attack. "You can decide yourself! Supreme king Yubel Judai! How much do you really care for those friends of yours?!"

Judai gives a growl, before he pull out Neos, hitting the card down on his disk.

"Neos! Protect my friends!" He yell, watching as Neos got writhe of the small monsters. Thank god, they would be safe soon. Now he just had to focus on that guy. "Ngh!"

"So disappointing, I thought you would be more evil… not so easy to stab from behind."

---------------------------------

Mimiko clutch desperate to Johan's legs as the monsters came towards them, if her big brother was there, he would save them all! She wanted her big brother!

"Neos! Protect my friend!"

Everyone looks confused up, as Neos started taking the monsters that attacked them down, Mimiko hiccupping happy, her brother had come to save them! Everything would be ok now! She turns slowly, looking at the person she had said before wasn't he brother. There was still something scary behind him… but he smiled like her brother, and he had Neos. Then it was her big brother!

"Judai!" Johan yell in panic, as he had turned just in time to see Judai's sacrifice for sending his monster to them instead of to himself.

"Big brother!" Mimiko screams, all on them running to the falling Judai, as the intruder had pulled the giant sword out of his body, letting him fall, as he himself faded back into the darkness. "Big brother! I am sorry, I won't say mean things again! Just be ok big brother!"

"Judai." Johan whispers, pulling off his jacket to use as a pressure on the bleeding wound.

"We should get him to the medical room." Ryoga whispers, lifting his lifeless son up, "I don't know the way…"

"Follow us." Asuka whispers, everyone running to show the way towards the nurses office. A confused Emi opening for them as they came running.

"What happened?" She stammers, looking at the blood covered Judai.

"He got stabbed." Johan whispers, holding the crying Mimiko gently against his chest.

"Get him to the bed, I'll try to stop the bleeding." She whispers, getting some stuff as Ryoga placed Judai down on the bed, grabbing Mimiko as she had been about to run over to him.

"Big brother! Can you hear me big brother?!" She cries, Ryoga handing her to Jordan as she was getting hysterical. "I'm so sorry big brother! Please say something!"

"He will be ok." Someone whispers, everyone looking at the faint form that appeared above Judai. "He is strong, and he will survive even this…"

"Yubel…" Sho stammers, hiding behind Kenzan as Yubel looked his way. She were so scary!

"So you haven't possessed Judai?" Johan whispers, Yubel shaking her head. "Thank Gods…"

"Judai cleaned me of the powers that had made me mad, by allowing me to live on in his soul." Yubel explains, moving a little away as Emi started treating Judai's wounds, looking shocked at the healing wounds. "My powers will heal him, he just needs rest."

"Thank you…" Johan whispers, Yubel nodding, before disappearing again.

"Can, someone tell me what is going on?" Ryoga whispers after a while, as it seemed Judai was ok again. "I don't believe in duel monster spirits… but I can't deny what I saw! But why is all this happening with my son? He has been nothing but a trouble maker all his life! And I can't see that his grades would make him stand out!"

"Judai is the top student at the school." Asuka whispers, Ryoga looking confused at her. "He started his school time here with winning over one of the best teachers at the school, after that he still slacked off at school, but he won against all the top students in no time, he even had the graduation duel with Kaiser, and they got a draw."

"So, my son is the target of these creatures because he is the best?" Ryoga asks, Johan nodding. "But, why did the monster call him king? And how could my son melt together with a monster?"

"I don't think we can tell you more than that." Asuka whispers, the others nodding. "When Judai wakes up, he can tell you what you want, but we don't really have the right to tell you, since it is something Judai still isn't able to face himself."

A sudden cry from outside the school, all of them running to the windows to see what was happening.

"Why do I get a flashback by this?" Kenzan hiccups, clutching to the sobbing Sho. "Don't become a zombie again, please!"

"I won't!" Sho cries. Both of them giving a scream as a giant bird creature flew past the window.

"The duel monsters are attacking us…" Johan whispers, pulling out his duel disk. "If they can appear, I guess it means we can use our monsters too, right?"

"We'll just have to bet on it." Manjoume complains, before he and Johan run out to try their luck.

"You all stay here! Protect Judai!" Johan yell, the others nodding. All getting their duel disks ready in case something were to come their way.

Almost an hour passes in silence, all of them hiding around on the floor as the battles got waged outside, the light long gone with the rest of the electricity at the island.

Sho and Kenzan were trying to calm Mimiko down, while Asuka and her brother did their best to help Emi treat the other students that had been brought in there.

"I hope Aniki will wake up soon." Sho whispers, holding the sobbing Mimiko over his lap.

"Yeah, Aniki will get those creeps away right away!" Kenzan laughs, smiling to Mimiko. Who gave a weak smile back. That was right, her brother would wake up soon and make all the bad things go away! "Hey, mister Yuki? Are you feeling ok?"

All of them turns towards Ryoga, who had been watching a card the entire time.

"Daddy?" Mimiko whispers, before she run over to her father. "That is big brother's favourite card, right?"

"Yubel?" Asuka asks, all of them walking to hear what Ryoga had to say. "But Judai sent it away when he was a kid, right?"

"I made him do it." Ryoga whispers, looking sad down. "I have always hated this card, but Judai loved it, he didn't even care that he lost friends because of it, he said she would be sad if he sent her away."

"How did he get such a rare card?" Sho asks.

"You won't believe me even if I told you." He laughs, but he saw that they still wanted to hear what he had to say. "He was born with that card."

"Born with? Um, like he got it when he were born or something?" Fubuki asks.

"No, had it in his grip when he was born, not a stain on it, and he clutched to it like it was a treasure, Yoko told me that he didn't even cry, he just held peaceful unto the card." Ryoga whispers. "He would start crying when I tried to take it away from him, I tried to give him teddy bears to hold instead, but he didn't want them."

"So Judai and Yubel was always together?" Asuka asks, Ryoga nodding.

"He didn't let go of the card freely before Yoko learned him how to play, then he said she was happier in his deck." Ryoga explains, all of them turning as the door opened, Jordan coming in with the shivering Yoko. "Honey, are you ok?"

"Ryoga, Mimiko." She stammers, running to them, picking Mimiko up. "What is happening? I was helping in the kitchen, and then Jordan came and said that Judai was hurt! And something is happening outside."

"Everything is going to be alright." Ryoga whispers, hugging his wife and daughter gently, before Yoko saw Judai, running over to check if he was alright.

"Judai, are you ok?" She whispers worried.

"He will be ok soon, his wounds have stopped bleeding and he is breathing steady already." Emi whispers to the worried mother. "But I think we will have to get into the basements of the school soon, if any more of the monsters tries to attack here, it might be too late to get shelter."

"But, can we move Judai and the other wounded yet?" Sho asks.

"We have to, this place isn't safe at all." Emi whispers, Kenzan and Fubuki helping to get the two other wounded up from the beds. Ryoga lifting Judai up. "We open the doors, and get the ones we meet with us down to the bomb shelters."

"Ok!" Everyone yell, before they run off, dodging attacks as they ran, all of them and the ones they had been able to get on the way soon safe underground.

"I wonder how long Johan and Manjoume can hold out up there." Asuka whispers, hearing the battle rage more and more.

"I think we should go and help them." Fubuki answers, getting his duel disk and deck ready, being sure that he had gotten his red eyes back.

"I'm with you!" Kenzan laughs, getting his duel disk out too. "The rest stand guard here in case something gets in!"

"Ok." Sho stammers, checking if Judai was awake yet. If Judai was awake he could probably deal with the monsters, like he dealt with red eyes. It seemed they looked at Judai as their king, and he could probably get them away, that was the reason that scary guy had take out Judai first.

"Ryoga! Where is Mimiko?" Yoko suddenly asks, looking confused around in the underground. "She was with me a second ago!"

"Mimiko! Where are you! Mimiko!?"

--------------------------------------

Johan gives a tired grunt, falling to his knees as he had gotten writhe of a new monster. Just what was they supposed to do? This wasn't ending at all! He had soon seen half of the duel monsters he knew about!

"Get up slacker number two! Or I will kick your ass!" Manjoume complains, pulling the tired Johan to his legs. "We just have to keep this up until the grand monsters come, right? After that we are all done for anyway."

"And I thought I were low on hopes." Johan complains, barely able to send one more monster away against a lesser dragon that came towards the school. "Damn! I am putting an end to this! Go! Rainbow dragon!!"

Manjoume covers his eyes, as the great light shot up from around them, the other duellists that had helped doing the same, all looking in awe at the giant dragon.

"Destroy the monsters attacking the school!" Johan yell, the light growing, fading again as the monsters were destroyed, the tired Johan falling to the ground. Damn, he didn't even have the power to move anymore, each new monster he called out made him weaker.

"Johan, snap out of it!" Manjoume yell, about to get Johan up again, when a new wave of monsters attacked. "Is there no end to this?!"

"I am afraid it isn't."

Manjoume turns confused, looking at the man that seemed to walk inside the shadows.

"Who are you?" Manjoume asks, pulling out a new monster, but he collapsed to his knees the second he tried calling it.

"It is no use brave warrior, each monster you play takes away your life, it is just like it was when you entered the other dimension." He laughs, kicking the duel disk away from the fainted Johan.

"But, we aren't in that dimension now, we are still in our world." Manjoume complains.

"Yes, but as long as something from that dimension lingers here, the balance crumbles, and the two worlds will try to fuse together." He laughs, lifting Johan up.

"But… there is nothing here from that dimension!" Manjoume yell.

"Oh, but it is, only by the supreme king's demise, will this world return to normal." He laughs, as Kenzan and Fubuki came running. "Until that happens, I will enjoy all this, it is really entertaining!"

"Where are you taking Johan?!" Fubuki yell, sending his red eyes after the retreating man, but too late, as he was already gone. "Manjoume, are you ok?"

"Yeah, be careful when you use your monsters, it drains you." Manjoume whispers, some of the other students supporting him down to the basement as he didn't seem fit to fight anymore.

"I hope we can do this with just the one monster then." Fubuki laughs, sending his dragon against the other monsters. "Since it seems this will be our last stand no matter what."

Another hour of fighting, Fubuki and Kenzan soon out of energy too, as the rest of the ones that had fought also were.

"Damn! I don't want to die like this!" Kenzan complains, trying to call a new monster, but it didn't even react to the duel disk. "Wah!!"

"Goodbye, all my beautiful girls." Fubuki hiccups, closing his eyes as a giant blue eyes made its way towards him. Damn… Damn!

But before any monster had the time to attack, they all stopped, moving away as they felt a strong presence come out of the school.

"Aniki!" Kenzan sobs, using his last strength to almost climb down the confused Judai. "You are ok! I am so happy!"

"Relax Kenzan." Judai laughs, before he looks up at the monsters around them, none of them wanting to attack. "It seems they won't attack anymore now, where is Johan?"

"That really creepy guy took him away when we came to help him and Manjoume." Fubuki answers, looking sad down. "It wasn't anything we could do."

"Which way did he go?" Judai asks, running off right after Fubuki had pointed out the way for him. "Get the people out of the basement, the monsters won't attack anymore!"

"Ok…" Kenzan stammers, looking at all the duel monsters that surrounded them, but they didn't look so angry now, could it be that they had come for Judai? "Will you be ok Aniki?!"

"I'll be fine!" Judai yell back, before he fade in the distance, the duel monsters starting to following him.

"Aniki! Don't go alone!" Sho yell, as he came running up with the worried Asuka, but Judai were already gone.

"Where is he going?" Ryoga asks, looking after Judai, about to run after when Yoko stopped him. "Yoko?"

"We have to find Mimiko! She is alone out there somewhere!" She cries.

"Hey, if that guy took Johan, he might have taken Mimiko too." Fubuki point out, giving a sigh as everyone had started running after Judai. "Hey! Didn't Judai tell us all to stay here?!"

"Shut up and run big brother." Asuka complains, pulling him with her as she ran after the others, the half dead Manjoume staggering after them.

And all they could think of, was to save their friends that was in trouble, a sad goodbye closing in without anyone of them knowing.

----------------------------------------

Judai stop as he came to the place he had felt the dark presence, panting tired as the heat from the volcano got to him. Damn, what was that guy doing bringing Johan there?

"So you came." Someone laughs, Judai giving a shiver, as he felt a cold hand lay around him.

"Where is Johan?" Judai hiss, not able to move at all.

"He is ok, for now." He laughs, grabbing hard around Judai's neck. "The supreme king, the one to control the spirits of all the monsters in all the 12 dimensions."

"Who are you?" Judai pants, trying to get free from the death hold.

"My name is Maou, like you are the Haou." He whispers, before he let Judai loose, Judai falling coughing to his knees. "I am the one who will rule them if they enter this world, but they aren't supposed to be here, they cross over as the worlds starts to melt together."

"What did you do?" Judai asks, clutching to his throat.

"I did nothing, all this started happening as you returned from the other dimension Judai." Maou laughs, Judai looking confused at him. "You are the supreme king, the one who leads the world of darkness and the world of the duel monsters."

"But I am from this world…" Judai whispers.

"No, both you and Yubel were born in that world, by a accident you ended up being born in this, by a woman that embraced both worlds in her soul." Maou explains, Judai looking confused down. It was true wasn't it? He could remember being born in that other world, with his best friend Yubel, who later changed into a duel monster to protect him. "But nothing special came out of it in the start, just that more people could see duel monster spirits. Then you got sent to the other dimension, and as you accepted the supreme king in your soul, you also accepted your duties! You aren't a part of this world anymore Supreme king Judai! By staying here, you will destroy it!"

"But…" Judai stammers, not knowing what to believe. So, since he as the lord of the other dimension was there, the other dimension started melting over to the one he was in?

*I'm sorry Judai, but I think he is right…* Yubel whispers, looking at the silent Judai. *All this started right after we returned, so… the only way to stop it might be to leave this world for good.*

*But, to never see my friends again.* Judai hiccups, looking sad down. *I don't want that! I promised Sho I wouldn't sacrifice myself…*

*I know, so the choice is your Judai.* Yubel whispers, laying her card gently in Judai's hands. *I will be with you, no matter what, so you decide.*

"Big brother! Save me! Big brother!!"

Judai looks confused up, the crying Mimiko trying to wriggle loose from the ropes that held her, the cliff she sat on starting to fall apart by her movement.

"Mimiko! Don't move!" Judai yell in panic, Mimiko quickly doing as she was ordered, crawling backwards as the end of the cliff fell down into the hot lava. "Why are my sister up there?!"

"Only your sister? Didn't you notice the other cliff?" Maou laughs, pointing towards the other cliff, where the still unconscious Johan were lying, Ruby trying desperate to wake him up. "I thought to put your lover in danger too would help you come to terms with the situation!"

The cliffs starts cracking, the confused Johan starting to open his eyes as he heard the screams from Mimiko and cries from Ruby. What was happening? He had been fighting monsters, then he had fainted.

"Now! Supreme king Judai! Who will you save? The only monster you have that can be summoned here is Yubel after I set up shields for calling monsters! You can only save one of them!" Maou laughs, the others running into the volcano just in time to see the two cliffs failing, Mimiko clutching desperate to the wall, while Johan tried to find any power to move at all.

"Mimiko!" Yoko screams, as she saw her daughter clutching to the wall over the volcano.

Judai close his eyes, could he really save only one of them? Of course he would save his sister, but he didn't want to loose Johan!

"Come on Judai! Send Yubel to save Mimiko!" Johan yell, leaning against the wall as the last of his footing started to fade. "I'll think off something! Don't worry about me!"

Judai looks down at the Yubel card in his grip, so it was all up to him, right? Maou was just trying to make things right wasn't he? He wasn't supposed to exist in that world at all!

"Judai! Do something!" Ryoga yell in panic, Kenzan and Sho trying to call monsters to help, but to no avail.

"Damn it all to hell!" Judai yell, before he close his eyes, tearing the Yubel card over the middle. "Unseal Haou!"

Everyone covered their eyes, as a light grew around Judai, that gave a scream from pain, as his body got split in two, Yubel appearing beside him.

"Yubel! Save Mimiko!" Judai order, Yubel nodding, Johan giving a relieved sigh, he would never have been able to live with it if he had cost Judai his sister. He gives a confused cry, as the ground under him disappeared, and he fell. "Johan!"

Judai gives a new scream, as a darkness took a hold of him, the others just looking shocked at the scene that unfolded before them.

Giant black wings grew out from his back, his hair and clothes turned black, his skin turned a death like white, and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Supreme king Judai…" Sho stammers, recognizing the glowing eyes. Had Judai awakened his dark side again? But, it could be too dangerous! "Aniki!"

The giant wings spread out, Judai wasting no time in flying against the falling Johan, grabbing him inches from the lava, flying upwards with him.

"Hey, what a ride." Johan laughs, trying to hide how nervous he had been. "I knew you would think of something…"

"Johan…" Judai whispers, looking from the smiling boy, to Yubel, who got Mimiko to safe ground, before a light closed around her, everyone gasping as she faded into particles. "Hey, Don't do something stupid now, ok? This is better for all of you."

"What?" Johan asks confused, before he looked at the wings, that started fading the same way as Yubel did. "No… Judai!"

Fubuki and Manjoume grabbed Johan, as Judai had tossed him towards safe ground, as he himself started falling,

"Judai!!"

A wind gust hit towards them, before everything left of Judai is golden particles, that soon faded above them.

"And now everything is set right." Maou whispers, looking sad down at the crying gang. He knew it was an evil thing to do, but he also knew that it had been the only way in getting Judai to release his soul from the wrong world. "But don't be afraid, I have a feeling you will meet once more."

"Big brother! Come back!" Mimiko cries, trying to catch unto the golden particles. "Big brother!"

"Judai…" Johan whispers, feeling his tears run free like all the others. "Judai!!!"

-----------------------------

It was night as the cloaked form made its way trough the darkness, finding his way to the ruins of the old castle as they had seen a light from the distance.

Why was he the one that had to go? Taniya was the strong one of them! She had been talking for a while about him having to show that he was the man of the house, but he had just thought she was kidding!

But he just couldn't send a pregnant woman to do the dangerous stuff either! What was wrong with him?! His wife had to rest! And he had to show that he was a strong man that would protect her if something dangerous were to happen!

He gives a scream, as he had stumbled over something, then he retreat to a corner, looking terrified at the black haired boy, that started waking up.

Weird, that guy reminded him of someone…

He crawl over to him, and turn the boy around, looking into the pale face, the hair colour was wrong, but it did look a lot like Judai.

Misawa looks around a little, before he decided it was safe, and he lift the boy gently over his back, starting on the trip back to his home, the boy starting to wake slowly up as he had gotten back to the house, happy to be inside before the darkness settled.

"What did you find?" Taniya asks, as she could hear Misawa enter the house.

"I found a boy lying in the old ruins." He answers, laying the black haired youth down on the coach. "I thought he looked a lot like Judai, so I thought I should bring him."

"Still as sentimental as ever." Taniya sighs, checking the boy's temperature. "He is ice cold, you better get him some blankets."

"Ok." Misawa sighs, soon coming back with some of the furs they had in case it was cold, and he laid them gently over the shivering boy. "Hey, are you ok?"

Glowing yellow eyes opens, Misawa backing a little away, as the gaze was directed towards him.

"Is he one of the dark creatures?" Taniya asks, about to reach for a weapon, when the boy grabbed unto Misawa, looking weakly up at him.

"Misawa?" He whispers, clutching hard to his former class mate. "Misawa… it is so good to see you…"

"Judai!" Misawa expels, hugging the tired Judai hard. "But your hair, your eyes…your skin…?"

"Long story." Judai whispers, not really wanting to let go of the only familiar face he had seen in a time that felt like forever. "But it is all so long ago now… how long has it been since we all left here?"

"Around one and a half year." Taniya whispers, finding something to drink for the shivering boy.

"Then… that is about the time I have been gone." Judai whispers, Misawa supporting him back in the coach again, Taniya helping him to drink.

"What happened?" Misawa asks, laying the fur better over him as he didn't stop shivering.

"I got back to the others again, and I stayed there for about a month." Judai whispers, laying slowly down on the coach. "But I can't stay in their world anymore, since… the supreme king belongs in this."

"Judai…" Misawa whispers, for Judai to be separated from his friends, had to be a hundred times worse than it was for him. "So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"I guess I should do as is expected of me." Judai laughs, starting to fall asleep. "I am… the supreme king after all."

"Heh, I bet you can make a difference in this world Judai." Misawa laughs, smiling to Judai, who smiled weakly back. "What it needs is a person with both powers and justice, like you."

"I know." Judai hiccups, laying his arms over his face as the tears started falling again. He had cried for so long inside the darkness. Feeling alone and forsaken, but Yubel had been there with him, and she still was, at least, he had her, no matter what.

But… he would miss everyone so much! Even now he just wanted to be close to Johan! To have him hold around him… but he would never again meet Johan! Or any of his other friends, not even his family.

Maybe it would be the best for him to fall into darkness? At least he wouldn't feel the pain then.

----------------------------------

Three years after graduation from duel academy, no one had yet to find any proof of Judai being alive somewhere.

Most soon lost hope to ever see him again, the ones that still hoped never stopped searching. But they all went each their way, some of the ones searching getting labelled as much missing as Judai himself.

Sho started taking care of his sick brother, Fubuki and Asuka left for further education in other parts of the world, Asuka returning after three years to start as a teacher at her old school.

Kenzan continued digging out dinosaur bones, doing what he loved most in the world. Manjoume started in the pro league and is still undefeated, when asked if he is the one who will be the new king of duel, he answers he will always be number two… after Judai Yuki.

Judai's mother and sister returned home, both grieving over the loss, while his father remained to look, still not giving up the hope in seeing his son again.

And between all this, Johan had seemed to disappear, no one seeing him after what had happened. He had left no trace of himself after graduation, just the words that he would never stop searching.


	3. My kingdom

Thanks for the reviews=) It makes me really happy. *Bows down* Please keep reading, and I will keep posting.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

-------------------

The blue haired youth gives a tired sigh, looking over the sea from where he sat. He had no idea why he was back at this place, but he had gotten a note from someone, it said that someone had found out something about Judai, so of course he would come right away.

He gives a deep breath, hoping it would give him the strength to get up and go to the underground lab, but he still didn't feel he had the power for it.

"Ruby!" The small gem beast complains, snuggling against Johan's neck.

"Hey, I know, I'll get up soon." He whispers, hugging Ruby. "I'm just nervous, ok? I have followed different leads for three years now, I soon won't have more strength for the let downs."

The small creature looks worried at his friend. Johan hadn't been himself after Judai had disappeared, after all, Johan hadn't been in love with someone before.

"You know what Ruby? The worst thing is… that I never got to tell Judai that I loved him." Johan whispers, Ruby looking sadder at him. "No matter what, I won't rest before I have told him."

Johan get slowly up, brushing his now longer hair out of his face, before he started on the walk towards the lab, if it would just be a real lead this time, if he could only get the proof that Judai was alright!

He open the door to the lab, before he walk slowly down the stairs. Listening to the noises from the bottom, it seemed the whole gang had been called together. Or at least the ones of them that still had any hope that Judai was alive.

"You should all be thankful that a pro like me even feels like coming here." He can hear Manjoume complain.

"Shut up Manjoume, you are as worried as the rest of us." Asuka complains. Johan stopping in the stairs, he had read about most of them in the news papers, but he hadn't seen any of them for a while. "Isn't Sho and Kaiser coming?"

"Sho said there was no need to come." Kenzan whispers. "He really don't think we will find Judai Aniki, and Kaiser isn't well enough to come."

"Edo then?" Fubuki asks.

"He has a duel this weekend, he will come after it is over." Manjoume complains. "But don't worry about that guy, I am all you need."

"What about Johan, isn't he coming?" Rei whispers.

"We tried to send the message to him, but we got no reply." Asuka answers.

"Has anyone seen him for the past few years?" Manjoume asks, no one answering. "I guess the guy is worse off than us…"

"Hey, you guys shouldn't talk bad about a guy that is outside the door." Johan laughs, everyone turning against him as he entered the room.

"Johan!" Asuka cheers, both her and Rei hugging him as he came over to them. "We haven't seem you in years! Where have you been?"

"I have been looking." Johan whispers, no one asking what he meant with that, he had been the one most obsessed with finding Judai after all. "What is it that the professor wanted to show us?"

"We don't know yet, we were waiting for you." Manjoume complains. All of them turning as the professor came into the room, motioning for them all to follow him. "So, what is it that was of such great importance that you had to call all of us together?"

"I have received a wave message from the other dimension." Dr. Zweinstein explains, leading them over to the giant monitor. "I didn't know what to do, I would have called for Judai, but as he isn't here anymore, I had to call for his friends that once explored the other worlds together with him."

"So when you said you had something on Judai… it was just to get us all here?" Johan asks, the professor nodding ashamed. Johan giving a defeated sigh, the last of his hope fading. He had been so sure that it was a good lead this time, he had been so sure!

"I am sorry for lying, but I still need all of your help to try to understand what was on the other side." He whispers, putting the monitor on, everyone looking confused at the flashing screen. "This video came in for about two days ago, we are still unable to understand the significance of it, if it is any danger for our world or not."

The screen change, still shaking a lot, before someone appear on it, people running back and forth inside the room, the monitor to dark to really show what any of them was.

"Hey, I think it is receiving my lord." Someone says, more static coming over the screen as the person who spoke looked right at them, moving away as they could hear someone with heavy boots come towards the screen. "Lord?"

"Do you know where the signal is going?" A familiar voice asks, Johan getting quickly up the corner he had sit down in.

"No, all I know is that the light is on like the professor told me it was supposed to be." The youth answers, jumping away as the Lord came into view, dressed in the same armour he had had the last time, but without the helmet, showing the now longer black hair, and yellow eyes glowing towards the spectators, Johan's heart making a jump in his chest.

"The light is going out." He whispers, the entire screen going black.

Minutes without anyone saying anything, the professor trying to understand what had startled the rest of them.

"Judai…" Johan whispers, falling to his knees. "Judai, he is alive, he is really alive."

"But, that was the supreme king, right?" the yellow Oujama complains, Johan nodding. "He was a really scary guy! If that guy is back we are all in trouble!"

"Shut up." Manjoume complains, over all the years, and he was still stuck with those small assholes, at least Judai ended up with one of the strongest duel monster spirits. "That guy is probably harmless."

"Haou Judai, is not harmless." Johan whispers, remembering back to the things he saw when he was possessed by Yubel. "He almost annihilated all the life in an entire dimension, even thou Judai always is the one to save us, he also proved to have the greatest darkness inside him."

"So that was how Judai looked then?" Asuka stammers, she had never seen Judai like that, it was terrifying, maybe it had been better for her to not be one of the ones to face him? "Can't this just be something sent from then?"

"No, Judai had long hair." Johan point out, everyone nodding agreeing. "This is new, that means Judai is alive! In the other world."

"Professor, can you find a way in getting us back there?" Manjoume asks, the others nodding agreeing.

"I have been working on a new special loop hole, I am almost done with the machine, but I am sorry to say that I can't get it completed." He sighs. "I don't have enough money to pay for my research anymore. The school has stopped the payments, since they don't want anything more to do with the other dimensions."

"If it is money you need, I know how to get it." Johan answers, getting his phone out of his pocket. "Does anyone have the number of Judai's father?"

"I have Mimiko's." Kenzan says, before Manjoume hand his phone to Johan.

"I have his number, he is one of my sponsors." Manjoume answers, Johan quickly dialling the number. Waiting for answer.

"Yukimora residence, who is speaking?" They can hear on the other side.

"Yoko? This is Johan, one of Judai's friends." Johan starts.

"Johan-chan, it has been so long since I heard from you." She whispers worried. "What are you calling for so late?"

"Is your husband home? I need to talk to him." Johan answers, not able to hide his growing excitement, Judai was alive, he was really alive!

"Johan, does it have anything to do with Judai?" Yoko asks, as her husband walked past the phone together with Mimiko.

"Yes, we have found him, he is alive." Johan whispers, Yoko handing the phone over to her husband. "Yukimora, can you come to the lab at duel academy? We have gotten a transmission from another dimension, we have the transmission here, it is Judai, no doubt about it."

"I'm leaving right away." Ryoga whispers, almost stumbling over his legs as he tried to put the phone away. "My plane, get my plane ready."

"What did Johan want daddy?" Mimiko asks, helping him up from the floor.

"They have found Judai." He whispers, stumbling over his legs again as he had almost reached the door. "I have to get going, he is probably alone and afraid somewhere, I have to find him…"

"I am coming too!" The now 13 year old girl orders, running to get her jacket and shoes. "I want to help big brother too, no matter what!"

"I will be staying home." Yoko laughs, brushing her stomach gently. "It won't be long before little Judai is born."

"I'll be back in good time." Ryoga laughs, kissing his wife gently on the cheek. "And when we bring home big Judai we have to think of another name, or they will both end up confused."

"I'll think of something." She giggles, waving to her husband and daughter as they ran off, stumbling over each other the entire way. After loosing Judai, Ryoga had opened his eyes for his family, before he had thought duel monster spirits were fake, but he had seen them then, and he had seen the world that his son had grown up in alone. And even thou he had failed Judai and his mother, he would do all in his power to not fail Mimiko and Yoko, or the unborn that would probably have the same gift.

-------------------

"It really is my son." Ryoga stammers, looking at the movie one more time, Mimiko holding his hand gently. "But those clothes, that presence… it isn't like Judai at all, and they call him lord."

"The reason he faded from this world, was because he was the king over that world." The professor whispers, as the other had explained him what had happened to Judai. "What kept him here was that one part of his soul kept him here, I guess that was the Yubel card in this world, there is probably one in that world too."

"So, If we make a Yubel card and get to place Yubel's soul from that world in it, can we get Judai to return to this world?" Asuka asks, the professor nodding. "We can ask Pegasus, he would do it, right? Judai has helped him many times."

"I have already sent a request to him." The chancellor whispers, looking at the silent father, who looked at the paused screen, that didn't look like his kind son at all. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late to save him, from whatever darkness had taken him over. "But we all know that one problem remains."

"To find a way to let Judai stay here without melting the two worlds together." Johan whispers, the chancellor nodding. "We arrange everything first, and go, maybe we can find out something there, maybe we have to find someone to rule in Judai's place?"

"Well, there is always one of the good guys meant to take over when a really bad guy rules, right?" Kenzan asks, the others sweat dropping. "Hey, if that is Supreme king Judai, he is the bad guy, right?"

"Yeah." Asuka whispers, none of them really wanting to think of Judai as an enemy again.

"Has anyone called for Jim and O'Brian?" Johan asks, looking over at Kenzan and Manjoume.

"We told them what had happened, but they don't have time to come." Manjoume whispers, giving a sigh. "Jim has to take care of Karen, since she got hit by a sniper or something a few days ago, and O'Brian is working on another case for Pegasus."

"But they both wanted to come." Kenzan whispers. "They are really sorry, and if they can help with anything at all they will."

"I can only send a few persons trough when I have the machine complete." The professor explains, showing his papers on the machine. "I have for a while studied a way to build up the duel energy, and I have collected a lot of it from the school."

"What do you need money for then?" Johan asks.

"To build the portal, I need a stable portal that will allow people to walk trough it when it is surged with the duel energy that is stored up." The professor explains.

"But isn't it bad to take duel energy?" Asuka asks.

"Like it happened before was bad, but I just take a little from one person once a month, it isn't enough to affect them one bit." The professor reassures, before he shows his half finished gate. "I only need money to get it finished, but when I get the founds, it will be ready to try out within a week."

"Tell me how much you need, I will gladly give it." Ryoga whispers, handing the overjoyed professor a brief case. "If any of it remains when you are done building, you can keep it."

"Thank you kind sir, I will start on the gate right away, you should all try to decide who is to go, I can't send more than five people if it is to stand stable." The professor answers, the others nodding, walking out of the lab to let the professor and his people work.

"So, who of us goes?" Manjoume asks.

"I am going, I have to get my son back." Ryoga says right away.

"No one is going to stop me from going." Johan laughs, man he was exited! He was going to meet Judai again! He had never felt so happy before! "I can't wait to give that escaping bastard some piece of my mind!"

"I am coming too, this time I will help Judai." Asuka whispers, she felt terrified over the thought of the supreme king, but Judai was her friend, she owed him to help him, after all he had done for them.

"I'm coming too."

All of them shriek out, before they saw the giant sitting crouched over in a tree above them.

"Jordan! What the hell is wrong with you?" Mimiko complains, her father hitting her on the head for her use of language. "I want to come too! I can help big brother this time!"

"You can't Mimiko, you have to stay together with your mother, she needs one of us to stay with her." Ryoga answers, Mimiko giving a defeated nod.

"Then I guess I will be the last one to come then." Manjoume laughs, looking a little pissed at the rest as they seemed like they hadn't expected that. "Hey! I am his rival! To leave before I even won once!"

"Has anyone told Sho yet?" Johan asks.

"I called him, he was happy and wanted to come, but Kaiser is in a bad shape at the moment, so he couldn't come." Kenzan explains. "I feel a little bad for Aniki, after all he always had time for us, most of us really… don't have time for him anymore."

"You really want to come too don't you?" Johan asks, Kenzan nodding. "I bet you can help at this side, when the others have time, they can come and support us from here, I bet Sho and Kaiser can come here too then."

"Yeah." Kenzan sighs, he wanted to be able to help his Aniki, but he wasn't the strongest of them, if they came into a pinch, he wasn't the one who could help them get Judai back at all.

He just hoped there was a chance that Judai could come back to them, and even if he did, he wouldn't fit in anywhere anymore would he? He hadn't even officially graduated.

Judai had always been in a whole other world than the rest of them.

-------------------

"Sensei, we are receiving a new transmission over the same frequency." The young apprentice yell, turning against the head of the research team. "What do we do?"

"Try to do something to uphold the contact this time." Misawa answers, coming over to check if there was a way to open a link. "Try to clean the frequency, maybe we can get the message if we clean it enough."

"… llo… s… here… b… there?"

"Come on! Give me something better to work with!" Misawa complains, working like crazy on the keyboard, doing his best in cleaning the transmission up. "There! That should do it!"

"Hello, is there anybody there?" Is heard over the monitor, Misawa swearing that he knew that voice from before. "This is professor Zweinstein, from the dimension known as Terra, are we in contact with intelligent life?"

"Professor! It is me, Misawa!" He cheers over the communicator, some of his apprentices trying to send the message over, all of them waiting in suspense for an answer.

"Misawa? Is that you my boy?" The professor stammers. "You are alive! But after all these years?"

"I remained here at my own free will, don't feel bad about it." Misawa answers, all of them waiting for the next transmission.

"I have soon done it my boy, a usable transporter gate! I sent some stuff trough an hour ago, have something happened at your position?" The professor asks.

"Something happened a half hour ago, someone got a metal box in their head, they are ok, but they were out for a while." Misawa point out, laughing as he looked at the still twirling youth.

"Then it is complete Misawa! One day more with testing and we will send someone to get you back home!" The professor cheers.

"What, are you going away sensei?" Some of the youths asks, all of them looking sad at their teacher. It wasn't to be denied that Misawa was the smartest man in that dimension, so he had been set to teach the young generation a few things, as they were trying to advance their world a few more steps. "Don't go…"

"Professor, I am really sorry, but please don't make that gate." Misawa whispers.

"But why? This is what we worked on for so long Misawa, and we can get you and Judai back to where you belong!" The professor stammers in shock.  
"This world is too unstable for the moment, and I won't leave it, I have a family here that needs me, and Judai won't be able to leave either." Misawa explains, looking sad down. "If you are planning to send someone after us, please let it be."

"It is too late my boy, I have already made all the preparations, they will be sent your way tomorrow, even if I didn't want to send them, they would gag me and send themselves." The professor complains, Misawa giving a sigh. Judai's friends alright, there were no way in stopping those carefree idiots. "Is there something we need to know? Is it safe to send them?"

"This world is never safe professor, it might be calm now, but it will soon boil up again." Misawa whispers, before he gives sign for his students to kill the signal. "Ok! Tomorrow we will be expecting guests! They might be weird, but they are friends of the lord, treat them there after!"

"Hai! Sensei!" Everyone cheers, Misawa giving a sigh, before he pulled out the communicator he had made half a year ago, at least it let him stay in touch with people without having to send letter with the flying duel monsters.

"Judai here, what do you want Misawa?" Is heard from the other side of the communicator.

"We got a signal trough." Misawa answers, the other side going silent. "What will you have us do? The professor said they are sending someone over to get us back."

"How do they know I am here?" Judai asks confused.

"I guess the students were unlucky and sent the signal out when you were here." Misawa whispers. "You want me to take care of it?"

"Keep them occupied when they come, but get them away again as fast as you can, tell them nothing of me." Judai whispers, before he end the conversation, looking thoughtful over the throne room. It was lighter than the last time he had ruled that world, and some servants walked past as they did their work. "What do you think? Yubel?"

"I think you would have good in seeing them again." Yubel whispers, leaning over the throne from her usual place behind Judai. If people looked at him as the king, they looked at Yubel as the Queen, she always stood behind their lord's side after all. "And even thou you can't go back with them, you can still spend time with them."

"I know." Judai laughs, looking at the fine crystal cup one of the servants had handed him, the fine red liquid almost glowing as he held it towards the lights in the ceiling. "Maybe it would be fun to bother that gang a little again."

------------------------

The light had already closed around them as it happened. The portal was opening, as Johan grabbed confused unto someone that jumped in after them.

"Mimiko! What are you doing here?!" Ryoga yell in panic, looking at his daughter and Johan, that fell away from the rest of them as they were pulled up into the portal. "Mimiko!"

"I am going to get big brother back! Mommy said I should come too!" She yell, clutching hard to Johan as they started fading to the other dimension.

"We are too many!" Manjoume yell, grabbing unto Asuka and Jordan as they had been about to fall away, Jordan grabbing hard unto Ryoga that had been about to float away to get to Mimiko. "Try to keep together! This thing is dangerous when it is unstable!"

"But Mimiko!" Ryoga yell, as Johan and Mimiko disappeared in before them.

"Johan will take care of her! He has been there before, so it will be ok." Asuka whispers, all of them holding unto each others hands so they wouldn't fall away. "Everything will be ok."

--------------------------

"Are you ok? Johan?" Mimiko hiccups, shaking the blue haired boy gently. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think this would happen."

Green eyes opens slowly, looking up at the worried Mimiko.

"It is ok, where are we?" Johan whispers, sitting up, looking confused around in the winter night.

"We must have lost dad and the others." Mimiko stammers, clutching sobbing to Johan, who tried to comfort her. "It is all my fault! I just wanted to see big brother again!"  
"Heh, me too." Johan laughs, collecting their bags, before he got up. "We should try to find a place to stay for the night, I guess we came about a day later than the rest."

"Is it true that big brother might be evil?" Mimiko asks, clutching unto Johan's hand as they walked.

"Yeah, the others think so, but I don't think that, he wouldn't fall into the darkness a second time, he knows we care for him, and that we would want him to be happy." Johan laughs, Mimiko nodding happy. "And this place looks a lot better than the last time, then it was just desert and dead forests as long as the eye could see, I can see lights in the distance, I guess that means there is towns here. Last time it was forsaken villages."

"Maybe big brother is making it better?" Mimiko asks, Johan thinking over it, before he nods.

"I really can't imagine that slacker being able to take control over anyone else than himself thou." Johan laughs, before they arrived in the village, looking amazed over the small but cosy looking town. Some kids were out in the snow playing, the grown ups working on getting more firewood into the house, some additional duel monsters helping them. "Wow, this place has changed over three years."

Some kids comes running over to them, Johan sitting down on his knees before them.

"Hey, do you know if there is a place we can sleep tonight?" Johan asks, the young girls giggling as the handsome boy smiled to them.

"Are you from the other town?" A elderly man asks, coming to meet the newcomers.

"We are here from another dimension." Johan answer truthfully, not shocked over the fact that he was believed. "We are here to meet the supreme king, do you know where we can meet him?"

"The king huh, he haven't been this way for a while, but if you want to meet him, I guess I can get some of the youths to show you the way in the morning." The old man sighs, patting the young girl on the head. "But why are people from the other world here to meet the king?"

"He is my big brother." Mimiko whispers, the old man nodding understanding. "Can we sleep in this town tonight?"

"You can stay at the local in, it is free." He laughs, showing them the way. "We don't get visitors from the other world anymore, we know it where the supreme king and the professor came from, but other than that we haven't seen travellers for a long time."

"The professor, who is that?" Johan asks, setting his stuff down as they had come to the room for travellers.

"He is an old friend of the supreme king, he teaches the people in our world how the science in your world works, he has helped a lot of us out of the darkness of ignorance." He laughs, holding up some papers he had in his pocket. "My little granddaughter is learning to count from him, she might be one of his new apprentices."

"That sounds great." Johan laughs, looking over the room. "Ok Mimiko, you can take the bed, I will sleep on the coach."

"Ok." She giggles, both of them bowing to the old man as he left them. "I think this place isn't as scary as I thought it would be."

"It has changed a lot." Johan laughs, looking out of the window, waving to some of the girls that waved to him. "This place looks a lot better now."

"Do you think we will find daddy and the others tomorrow?" She whispers, as she had been about to fall asleep.

"Yeah, If we find the lab where the portal was going to toss us out, they are probably there." Johan answers, getting up to lay the blankets over Mimiko, that had fallen asleep. "Don't worry, we are going to find Judai."

"Big brother." Mimiko whispers, turning in the bed, a happy smile on her lips. She would soon be able to tell her big brother how sorry she was for what she had said that time. To tell how sorry she were for saying that her brother wasn't her brother!

------------------

"They got separated?" Judai asks confused, looking at the communicator, where a nervous Misawa tried to find something to say. "But what happened?"

"They were only supposed to be five person, but your sister jumped in at the last minute and made it unstable, we have to follow the professor guidelines and make a gate here too, before they can be sent back." Misawa whispers.

"But, who got separated from the others?" Judai asks.

"One guy I don't really know who is, and your sister… I got a call from one of my apprentices in the new valley area, it seems they arrived there yesterday, and someone is taking them towards the lab from there today." Misawa whispers, giving a nervous gulp.

"But, weren't that the place where some of the duel monsters has been running rampant for the last few days?" Judai asks, Misawa agreeing without really wanting to. "Have you heard anything more from them? And is the ones with you ok?"

"I haven't heard from them, and your father didn't want to wait when he heard they were in dangerous area, so they all left to look for them! No one wanted to listen to me!" Misawa cries in panic, his apprentices trying to comfort him.

"Damn! Call me again if you have something, I am going to find them myself!" Judai complains, putting the com away, before he got up from his throne, some of the servants coming as he called for them. "Get my horse ready, and arrange guest rooms for six people. I have a feeling this castle will be crowded soon."

"As you wish." The head of the servants answers, sending the others off to do as ordered. Judai soon leaving the castle, the sighing Yubel watching him leave from the window in the throne room. "Yubel-sama, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just have a feeling that Judai will have to make a hard choice again soon." She whispers, giving a deep sigh. "But he knows where he belongs this time, so it won't be much for him to choose between."

---------------------

"Come on, you can see the castle there!" Mimiko giggles, pulling the nervous Johan with her over the open snow fields. "I bet the others are there waiting for us with big brother!"

"I'm not so sure about this." Johan stammers, looking to the clouded skies, he had a feeling something was watching them. "Ruby, do you see something?"

"Ruby!" The small creature cries, motioning to the skies above them, but they saw nothing.

"We don't even know if he still lives in that castle." Johan sighs, it would probably be another days walk towards the castle in the pace they were going.

"He has to!" Mimiko complains, before she looks towards someone approaching them in the distance. "See! It is daddy!"

"They found us!" Johan cheers, waving to them, before he goes silent, they seemed to be yelling something. "They seem to be in a panic…"

"Johan? What is that?" Mimiko stammers, pointing at something above them, Johan turning slowly. "Isn't that a duel monster?"

Johan gives a cry, pushing Mimiko the ground as the harpy lady advanced on them, soon coming around for a second turn as the first attack had failed.

"Johan!" Mimiko cries, as he pushed her away from the harpy, getting plucked up himself, tossing desperate around as he tried to get free from the man sick bird woman.

"Let me down!" Johan complains, jumping up and down for dear life, but he gives a shriek, as she had almost lost him to the ground. "Don't let me down from here! Fly me down! Then let me down!"

"We have to get Johan down." Asuka complains, as they had gotten a hold of the terrified girl.

"That scary broad is taking him really long away now." Manjoume complains, thinking over if he should help, he had heard rumours from Sho that Johan liked Judai, he had no use for rivals. "Who is going after?"

"Can't we send a monster to help instead of just standing here!" Asuka complains, about to send one of her own monsters after, when something fast went past them, all of them looking terrified into the yellow eyes of the supreme king, as he gazed upon them as he went past, before he returned his gaze to his goal, getting the horse to run as quick as it could. "Judai…"

He had almost caught up to the harpy, when he pulled out a card.

"Go! Neos!" He yell, Neos appearing. "Take that Harpy down!"

"Hey! I am up here too!!" Johan complains, giving a cry as Neos hit the harpy away, he himself falling right down, giving a grunt as someone caught him. "Man Judai! Be a little considerate!"

"I'm sorry." Judai whispers, setting Johan gently down on the ground, brushing some dust gently off his cheek. "She would have dropped you from the next cliff over there, hadn't I done something you would have fallen to your death."

"Wah, this place is too dangerous." Johan complains, sitting right down on the ground, smiling to the silent Judai. "Come on, I haven't changed so much in three years have I? You still recognize me?"

"I think I liked you better with shorter hair." Judai point out, letting his hand brush trough the longer blue hair. "But this is good too."

Johan blush, as Judai lent in, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, moving away from him again as the other came into view.

"Big brother!" Mimiko cheers, about to give him a hug, but she stopped. He wasn't smiling, he looked angry… "I missed you, did you miss me?"

"Of course." Judai whispers, sitting down on his knees before her. "You shouldn't run around in this world without thinking over it, it can be dangerous."

"Ok." She whispers, Judai giving her a gentle hug as she started hiccupping. "I'll be more careful brother, I promise."

"We should get into the castle before it is dark." Judai whispers, setting Mimiko up on one of the horses the servants had come after with, before he jump unto his own horse. "The harpies will come back for revenge soon."

"Hey, there is no horse for me!" Johan complains, giving a meep as Judai pulled him easy up, the poor blue haired boy turning red as Judai placed him in front of himself. "I could have waited…"

"Where would the fun in that be?" Judai whispers, Johan once more turning red, not really minding it, as they set off, the others coming slowly after. "I had a feeling I would see you again, you are never one to know when to quit."

"Of course not, I… have been looking for you for three years." Johan whispers, Judai looking a little sad down. He had actually hoped that Johan would be able to forget about him, it had at least been less pain for one of them then. "But now I have found you…"

Judai stiffens, as Johan laid back in his embrace, just enjoying the closeness he had missed for so long.

"You guys shouldn't have come here." Judai whispers, Johan looking confused at him. "I know what you want, but I won't come back with you… it would only hurt your world."

"We are here to find a way, so don't worry, we won't leave before we can bring you with us." Johan whispers, giving a grin to the silent Judai. Before he clutched desperate to him, as the horses stopped, he almost getting tossed off. "Wah! I don't really like horse rides…"

"You have to get used to it if you are staying here for a while." Judai point out, before he jump down, helping the shaking Johan down afterwards.

"Lord! The guest rooms has been arranged." The head maid, Tsukasa says, bowing to the guests that arrived after the lord.

"Show them to each their rooms." Judai whispers, before he turn away from them, walking into the castle before any of them had the chance to say anything to him. This would be the best way, if they thought he didn't care for them anymore, he could hope that they wouldn't be so sad when they had to leave without him.

"Hey, is it just me or does the slacker try to avoid us?" Manjoume complains, looking quite displeased over the situation. Judai had been the one that made him understand that friends was important, and here Judai was the one that went against everything he had taught!

"It seems like Judai, but he acts like the supreme king…" Asuka whispers, thinking over what the others had told her about the heartless king.

"I'm am going to talk with him." Ryoga orders, but one of the maids stop him. "What?"

"The lord told us to show you to your rooms sir, if you want to talk to him, you will have to wait for breakfast tomorrow." Tsukasa whispers. "Our lord is tired these days, the people expect a lot from him, and he has to use at lot of energy to fight the rebellious duel monsters."

"Hey, where is Johan?" Asuka asks, looking around. "And where did we loose Jordan?"

"I think I saw Jordan run crying after Judai." Manjoume point out. "Johan I don't really know."

"I am also starting to get a feeling you don't care." Asuka complains, as the maids started to show them to their rooms. "Will you be alright Mr. Yukimora?"

"Of course I will." He laughs, patting his daughter on the head. "All I wanted to know was if he was alive and kicking, it seems he is at least kicking."

"We'll get some sense into him at breakfast." Mimiko giggles, happy that her room was beside her fathers. "I wonder if the servants are nice, some of them look my age!"

"It could be that they aren't allowed to involve themselves with the guests." Manjoume point out, as he was lead to the room over the hall.

"We are under no such restriction, sir." Tsukasa giggles gently, smiling to Mimiko. "I have a little brother about your age, if you want to I can introduce you later, he has a lot of friends your age too."

"Ok!" Mimiko cheers, dancing into her room. She had been afraid that her big brother had become a mean ruling guy, but everyone in the castle seemed happy, except from her brother. Maybe it had been really wrong of them to come?

-------------------------

Judai gives a tired sigh, relieved to be out of that armour once more, he was going to visit Misawa and the school the day after, and then he thankfully didn't need it.

And he had to yell a lot at Misawa, which would teach him to send messages with him in without telling him.

He knew Misawa had been worried for him, since he missed his friends and family, but it could be dangerous for them there, and to part once more would be really painful!

"But I am a personal friend of the supreme king!" Someone yell from outside, Judai getting confused up.

"And I am a personal friend of his, but you don't see me try to sneak into his room at night time." The guard growls, not liking the thought of what the visitor had planed on doing to their young and vulnerable lord.

"I agree, Johan, just what are you trying to do in the middle of the night?" Judai complains, looking at the muttering Johan. "Didn't I tell you all to stay in your rooms?"

"I don't even know where my room is." Johan snickers, Judai giving a sweat drop. "I thought I would stay in yours for the night, then we could talk about things and stuff."

"Where do you want me to toss him my lord?" The guard asks, Judai just giving a deep sigh.

"Let him go, he can stay in my room tonight." Judai answers, the guard moping, while Johan made a victory dance into the giant bed room, looking a little amazed around. Even the bed was blown out of proportions. All six of them with Judai could have slept in that one. "And I do not wish to be disturbed again, and capture that guy there before he tells my father that Johan is spending the night in my room."

"As you wish." The guard answers, catching Jordan before he could crawl away. "What do you wish me to do with him Lord?"

"Make him help the girls in making the late dinner for them all, deliver the food to their rooms, they are surely hungry." Judai sighs. Waving as Jordan was pulled away. "And bring dinner here too, my guest will be hungry."

Judai close the door, before he take too himself all the bravery he needed to once more face Johan. The other boy jumping up and down in the bed.

"Johan, will you stop that? You are destroying my bed." Judai complains, blowing out the lights in the room, only the lights from the fireplace remaining, as Judai pulled of his t shirt, laying down under the blankets. "I am going to sleep now, they will come with dinner for you later."

"Hey, Judai?" Johan whispers, as Judai had turned away from him. "Aren't you happy to see us at all?"

"I would have been happier if you had remained in your own dimension." Judai whispers, trying to keep the tears in. He knew it was wrong! But he was so happy to hear Johan's voice again, to know that if he reached out, he would be able to touch him, to hold around him.

"That is cold, but I don't really believe you mean it." Johan whispers, seeing the weak shaking in Judai's shoulders. "I know about this really pathetic guy… who kind of lost his mind when you disappeared, he almost didn't finish school, and as the others started their own lives and tried to forget a little about you, this guy goes and does something incredibly stupid… he looks around the world for you, breaks contact with everyone, and could only think about finding you again."

"Johan…" Judai whispers, hiding his face under his hair as he turned around, laying his head against Johan's chest. "I'm so sorry… but… I belong here, I just didn't know how I could bare saying goodbye to all of you once more!"

"Judai." Johan says firmly, laying over the confused Judai, brushing the tears gently off his cheeks. "No matter what, even if we find a way to return, or if you have to stay here, I will stay with you! I don't have a family that will miss me, and my only will in life is to be with you, I can't explain it… but these three years, I have only been able to think of you…"

Judai looks blushing away, Johan giving a warm smile. He was still his Judai after all, even with those eyes he looked so adorable when he blushed for him.

"I…missed you a lot too." Judai mutters, Johan smiling relieved. He had been a little afraid that the feeling hadn't been mutual. He had never really thought over how Judai looked at him before after Judai had gone.

"So, is it true?" Johan stammers, Judai looking confused up at him.

"What?" Judai asks, Johan looked scared over something.

"I heard some of the kids in town talk about a Queen." "Johan stammers, he had been so afraid, that Judai had gotten over him, and found a wife.

"Ah, some of the people do call her that." Judai laughs, Johan looking confused at him, so it was true? "Yubel is my right hand, it is nothing more than that, but it seems people like to call her Queen, since she rules beside me."

"Wah! I am so relieved!" Johan cheers, before he clutch hard to the sighing Judai. "I am already used to sharing you with her anyway."

Judai gives a sigh. He could swear he had heard Yubel say that once too.

The lord was about to lay down to sleep again, when he noticed the fact that Johan were still lying over him, eying him with a great grin.

"And what are you planning?" Judai stammers, before Johan answered him easy, cupping his goal gently. "Ngh… I should have guessed so much …"  
"I do hope that this area hasn't been used in my absence." Johan laughs gently, Judai moaning as Johan's light touches almost made him to crazy. "You have a lot of tension build up haven't you?"

"Of course I have!" Judai complains, giving a hiccup as Johan grabbed harder. "I don't really think about stuff like this normally you know… it is your fault!"

"Not cute at all." Johan snickers, licking gently up the shivering Judai's neck, getting rewarded with a lovely moan. "Now that is more like it."

"You are a real jerk in bed you know." Judai complains, giving a new moan as Johan started rocking their bodies gently but impatient together. "Nah! Stop the teasing already…"

Johan looks smirking down at the already feverish Judai. He were still as weak to pleasure as ever! He looked so adorable!

"I am still really mad at you, so this will be my way of punishing you." Johan laughs, Judai giving a confused cry as he was bound to the bed by his arms over his head. "I will continue punishing you until you say sorry for leaving me behind…"

"But… I had to!" Judai complains, quivering as Johan opened his pants, peeling them slowly off. The light from the fireplace illuminating the naked pale skin, Johan taking in the sight for a little, before he lean down, kissing gently up Judai's slender legs, before he lick down again, licking and sucking at the twitching toes. "Johan…"

"I knew you were sensitive Judai, but I never thought you would get so turned on by getting your toes licked." Johan laughs, before he lay over Judai, nibbling gently at his neck as he tried to find out what to do next. "Hm, I wonder if I can find more sensitive spots on you."

Judai close his eyes desperate, feeling Johan lick hungry up his chest, teasing the already hard nipples with no mercy, before he wandered farther, licking gently up Judai's armpit, Judai giving a confused shiver. "Even there Judai? My, you like it dirty don't you?"

Judai blush embarrassed, looking at Johan who gave his brattiest grin to him. Before he moved longer up, nibbling gently up Judai's neck, before start licking inside Judai's ear, opening his pants as he did, moving away a little to get himself undressed, before he lay down over Judai again, their hot bodies resting together.

"Johan, stop the teasing, I want it." Judai hiccups, feeling the hard shaft press against his own, not able to take his eyes away from it.

"Heh, I have grown for three years, I am bigger than you now." Johan point out proudly, before he release one of Judai's hands, leading it to his hard dick. "Now it is your turn to give me some pleasure."

"Not before you let my other hand loose too." Judai complains, using his one free hand to caress the shaft gently. The shivering Johan reaching over to let his other hand loose, Judai pushing him hard back on the bed as he was free. "Hah! You are gullible as ever!"

"That is cheating!" Johan whimpers, before he turns red, as Judai started licking at his hard dick. "But this kind of cheating is alright."

"I thought so." Judai laughs, brushing his hair behind his ears, before he started sucking merciless, Johan soon reduced to a moaning mess.

It wasn't fair! Why was Judai such a good sucker!? Johan gives a cry, falling panting back on the bed after he had released all he'd got. Judai looking a little confused down, as he tried to clean his face a little.

"Sorry, have no control." Johan laughs nervous, Judai didn't really look pleased. Haou Judai did have the gift of looking pissed over everything.

"Then you can lick it off too." Judai laughs, licking some of the come off his finger tips, while he enjoyed the last drops of what he had been able to swallow.

"Kinky, I like that." Johan laughs, licking Judai's face clean, while he moved a finger gently into the whimpering Judai. "But you have less control don't you? I become a mess quite easy, but you are something else, you are already starting to drool Judai."

"It isn't my fault that I am so sensitive!" Judai complains, looking embarrassed away as he started drooling more, Johan initiating a passionate kiss, adding a second finger as Judai seemed to be loosing more and more of his senses. "Johan… please… I want it."

"You have to say sorry first." Johan laughs, adding the third finger. "And promise me that you will never leave me again."

"I… can't just promise something like that!" Judai complains, before he gives a cry, Johan stretching him merciless. "I can't leave this world… and you will have to go back… to your own."

"If you can't leave this world, I will stay in it with you, I mean it!" Johan yell, forcing Judai into a possessive kiss. "I'll stay here and protect this world with you."

"Johan…" Judai whispers, feeling something unfamiliar run down from his eyes. "Um, I think I got something in my eyes…"

"Of course you did." Johan laughs, and kiss the tears gently away, before he lay down, keeping the confused Judai on his lap. "You can do this yourself this time, I bet it will be really sexy for me too watch."

Judai nods, moving a little forward, Johan supporting his hips as he sat slowly down.

"Nyah! Johan!" Judai cries, Johan blushing as he saw the pleasure filled look that Judai gave him. "Feel you Johan… feel you all the way to my hips…"

"You really enjoy this as much as me do you?" Johan pants, feeling Judai squeeze hard around him. "Either you have gotten tighter, or I have become bigger."

"You are… bigger, a lot bigger." Judai hiccups, before he gets help from Johan to move, rocking his body up and down, to far off to do anything else than move after a while. "Ah! Johan… it feels so good… Johan!"

Johan looks blushing at the crying Judai, damn so sexy. And he was only his, no one else's.

Judai stiffens, giving a cry as he came, Johan giving a cry as he too came, catching Judai as he fell into his embrace.

"Now… that wasn't so bad." Johan pants, just enjoying the weak shaking from the body so close to his own. "Hey, are you ok Judai?"

"A little put out." Judai whispers, letting Johan brush his hair gently. "It was a lot more intense than I remembered it."

"Of course it is, I have spared up!" Johan laughs, a smile coming unto Judai's lips. That stupid dolt, but he just couldn't help feeling happy with him. "So, we officially share bed room?"

"I do expect you keep up like this each night." Judai point out, leaning a little up over his chest, looking quite pleased down at his re discovered lover. "Hey Johan… I know I never said this too you, but… I really like you."

"I know, I think the same about you." Johan reassure, pulling the blankets over them, before they started to drift slowly into sleep, all past sadness seeming long gone.

----------------

"Did you get to talk with big brother?" Mimiko asks, as Johan had joined the other by the breakfast table, all of them feeling really small in that big hall.

"Yeah, I slept on the coach in his room tonight." Johan laughs, overlooking the death stare from Jordan, who came with dinner for them. "He is taking a bath, he will come afterwards."

"Is he mad at us for coming here?" Asuka whispers.

"He is just pretending, he is really happy to have us here, he just didn't want us to get in trouble by coming here again." Johan explains, everyone looking relieved. "He is the same old, just a little more easy to piss off."

"I should go and find out who is the lord of this castle, letting a 20 year old do as he pleases…" Ryoga sighs, the others sweat dropping, he still didn't get it did he? Judai was the lord of the castle, and the rest of that world. "And when we beat some sense into that guy, we can take Judai home with us."

"I don't think it will be so easy for you to get home." Judai sighs, all of them turning towards him as the lord came to join his party.

"Big brother!" Mimiko cheers, running to her brother, who gave her a hug, before he escorted her back to her seat.

"And why is that?" Manjoume asks, he had preferred Judai as a slacker actually.

"I got a call from Misawa, the portal broke down after sending all of you here, the professor if working on it from your side, and he is giving help to Misawa on our side, they will be able to make it work again, but it might take some while for us to get what we need for making the portal." Judai explains, before he sits down in his seat at the far end of the table, Tsukasa coming over with his usual drink. "You are free to stay here until then, or you can help Misawa in the lab, it is all up to you."

"What will the great Haou be doing?" Manjoume asks, entering a staring contest with Judai, who seemed unaffected by the gaze, and just drank his blood in peace.

"I will help Misawa find the stuff he needs to build the portal." Judai answers after a little, setting his cup down.

"I'm coming with you!" Johan cheers, getting tackled to the floor by Jordan. He wasn't letting that evil guy have any more bad influence on his adorable bocchan! "Wah! Save me!"

"Jordan, let him go." Judai orders, Jordan getting quickly away from Johan, looking nervous into the glowing yellow eyes. "I am old enough to protect myself, so please focus more on protecting Mimiko, that is your task now."

"As you wish, bocchan." Jordan whispers, Mimiko giving a gulp as she had suddenly inherited her brother's nanny.

"Judai, you have to stop this nonsense now." Ryoga whispers, getting up from his seat, walking over to Judai. "I know you think you are better off here, but you aren't, you belong home with your family, so stop playing and come home with us."

"So I am playing in your eyes." Judai laughs, taking a new sip of his drink, before his father pull the cup away from him.

"And what the hell are you drinking?" He yell, and smell at the thick red liquid, before he looks shocked down at his son. "Judai?"

"It is what it smells and looks like." Judai answers, Ryoga tossing the fine crystal cup hard into the wall, some of the servants coming to clean it up, none daring to come in between father and son. "I am not fit to be in your world anymore, and I am needed in this, at least here I can make a difference."

"But, we still need you!" Asuka yell, startling the quarrelling men. "We have all missed you so much Judai! And here we come all this way to find you… and you don't seem to be happy to see us at all! Did we really mean so little for you?!"

"So one of you finally understood it." Judai laughs, giving a cold look at Asuka. "I am the supreme king, I don't need any of you anymore."

Judai get up from his seat, tossing his cape around as he left the room, only the servants able to see the tears that ran down his cheeks over the un true words he had spoken to get his loved ones back to their own world.

"That damned arrogant bastard! I am going to kill him like O'Brian did, and after that, I will give our Judai a real beating!" Manjoume growls, about to run after, but Johan stopped him.

"Let him be." Johan sighs, before he continues on his food. "That is our Judai, Haou Judai and Yuki Judai is the same person after all."

"I can't believe I were worried for that heartless idiot!" Asuka hiccups, getting up from her seat. "I am going to go back to my room! And later I am going to get back to Misawa's lab! At least he still cares for his friends!"

"I do so agree." Manjoume complains, walking away with her, Johan giving a sigh, it seemed like Judai got it as he wanted, they would never want him back home with them now.

"I'm… going for a walk around the castle." Ryoga whispers, walking off too.

"Big brother is trying to make us want to leave him… right?" Mimiko asks, looking up at Tsukasa, who nodded sad. "I don't want to leave big brother, but he seems to be really happy here, it is only us being here that makes him sad."

"He will be ok, he is strong enough to take anything." Johan whispers, giving a tired sigh as he was done with his dinner. "I think he will take it better later if he remember them yelling and hating him instead of them crying and not wanting to leave him."

"No matter what, he will be sad!" Mimiko hiccups, Tsukasa laying her arms gently around her. "I don't want big brother to be sad!"

"You need not worry." Tsukasa whispers, giving a warm smile. "He is happy here in this world, that is why he uses all his happiness to make the people happy."

"Mimiko! Johan! Come on, or I will leave you behind!"

Both of them turns confused, looking confused at the smiling Judai, who had changed clothes, similar to his old Osiris red jacket, his hair was a little shorter, and it was brown again, the same with his eyes.

"Big brother!" Mimiko cheers, almost running him down. "Why do you look like this again?"

"I disguise myself if I am going out without wanting to be recognized." Judai laughs, lifting her up easy from the ground. "And since you two already has blown my cover I thought you would want to come with me to the school."

"What school?" Johan asks curious, thanking Tsukasa as she handed him a lunch box for the trip.

"Me and Misawa did a lot of work with making a school for the youths in this world, we have one done and working by Misawa's lab, and one is being built close to the town where you two ended." Judai explains, taking the bag that some of the servants came with.

"Are we walking?" Mimiko asks, as she got a bag too.

"Yeah, it isn't long from here, and we avoid getting attention drawn to us if we don't take the horses." Judai explains, smiling to Tsukasa. "Are you coming too? Tsu-chan?"

"I will stay here and tell your friends that you have left when they notice it." She laughs, bowing to them as they started walking.

"So, how long a walk do we have before us?" Johan asks.

"Just three hours or something." Judai laughs, and lift his sister unto his shoulders. "We can take a break at a river oasis in about an hour, it is really beautiful there, you can take a dip there if you want."

"Yay!" She cheers, just hugging happy unto her brother. She felt so happy! Even thou she couldn't stay there with her brother, she could at least spend some time with him now, and remember the happiness later.

----------------------

"Can we see the dragon too?" The young boys cheer, tugging at the laughing Johan's arm. Johan not able to resist at all, calling out his rainbow dragon once more, the boys running cheering under it as it took flight.

"You are really popular among the students." Misawa laughs, as his entire class had run off after the dragon. "I guess class is over for today then."

"And I who planned on giving a new lecture for them." Judai laughs, looking over at the cheering children, some of the girls and Mimiko joining them. "I'll take it tomorrow then."

"Are you going to stay for a while?" Misawa asks, Judai nodding. "And when will the others come after?"

"Tsukasa was going to show them the way, so I don't think it will be long before they come here." Judai laughs, holding up his Neos card, before he looks over at Johan. "Want to show the kids something really grand?"

"Super fusion ready?" Johan laughs, Judai pulling it out too. "You do the honour my lord."

"Super fusion! I fuse Rainbow dragon with Neos!" Judai yell, the kids and other inhabitants of the school all looking amazed up at the supreme rainbow god. "Come forth! Rainbow Neos!"

Silence covers the school, everyone looking in awe at the image of a god that stood before them.

"I think that just made me stand out a little more among the kids." Judai laughs, before they called Rainbow Neos back.

"Does anyone at the school know who you are?" Johan asks curious.

"Misawa knows, but other than that I am just a teacher that teaches duelling." Judai laughs, Johan not really able to imagine Judai as a teacher at all. "Misawa helps too, so what I don't teach he does."

"So, anything I can teach then?" Johan asks, Judai looking confused at him. "I like this place, and I see that you do too, even if I wanted to bring you back with me, this is where you look happy, so I will stay here and help you."  
"Well, we have science and math with Misawa, I have duelling, Taniya have gym." Judai start, trying to think over it. "One of the local elders teaches history, I attend those classes… makes me feel really pathetic."

"Guess I'll have to attend them too." Johan laughs, looking down at the kids, that were having tag duel among themselves.

"How about you help out at the school for a week or something, then we can try to see if there is something you can do?" Judai laughs, Johan nodding pleased. Everything would be ok now, no matter what, he would stay with Judai.

"Oh, it seems the others are coming now too." Johan laughs, waving to the tired gang that came walking together with a eager Tsukasa, who waved back to Johan. "Where did you meet Tsukasa? She seems to be a really nice girl."

"She and her little brother was orphaned after a famine three years back, they barely lived trough it themselves, and I took them both in when I took over as the supreme king again, her brother is still weak, but she works all she can for me, she says it is to repay me for giving her brother medicines and both of them a home and food." Judai explains, Johan nodding understanding. "I didn't really want servants, but all I have are people that didn't have anywhere else to stay."

"You are such a kind guy." Johan laughs, and the others could even believe that Judai was a evil ruler, talk about knowing their friend. "Hm, I haven't seen Yubel, I thought she would hang around you like a love sick bat or something."

"I do."

Johan gives a shriek, jumping away as Yubel appeared beside him.

"Yubel is with me all the time." Judai laughs, patting the sighing duel monster on the shoulder. "We are a team! I wouldn't have been able to get it this far without Yubel!"

"As long as she don't try to possess me again, I can handle having her around all the time." Johan stammers, before he turns red. "Hey, hold on! Don't tell me…even yesterday?"

"You are really an entirely other person in bed Johan, to conquer my dear Judai with such brute force." She laughs, Johan almost blowing his head off with steam. Yubel has watched them? The humiliation! "Don't really think so much over it Johan, even before, I was there, I have been with you and Judai from the start you know?"

"So… no private life at all?" Johan asks, looking with puppy eyes at Judai, who shook his head. "But, why didn't you tell me? I feel ashamed!"

"Don't worry about Yubel, she won't say anything." Judai laughs gently, giving Johan a gentle kiss on the cheek, pulling away again as some of the teenage girls at the school walked giggling past them. "They on the other hand, might."

"I wonder what your father would do if he found out." Johan laughs, looking at the old man that ran after his daughter in panic, trying to get her away from the flying dragon.

"Hm, to find out that his son is both a blood drinker and a gay at the same day, he would be thrilled." Judai laughs, before they walked down to join the others. "Hey everyone! You took your sweet time in getting here."

"Judai?" Asuka whispers confused, he didn't look much different than he had been, the good old Judai. "Judai!"

Judai gives a confused cry, as Asuka hugged him hard. Not able to stop crying.

"Asuka…" He whispers, patting her gently on the back. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, Misawa said they had already found most of the stuff for the portal."

"I need an explanation." Manjoume complains, Judai looking confused at him. "How come you look like this now, and you looked like an evil bastard earlier."

"Have no idea what you are talking about." Judai laughs, everyone looking confused at him. Johan just sweet dropping, was he going to claim insanity? "I'm a teacher at this school, neat huh?"

"But what about the supreme king then?" Manjoume asks, trying to not hug unto his second great crush in life. Of course he had been in love with Asuka in the start, but that had just been a passing crush, he later understood, that he wanted Judai, the first one that had really understood that he was suffering.

"Have no idea what you are talking about." Judai laughs quick, as some of the students came over to them.

"Judai-sensei! Can you take a look at our decks?" One of the students ask, holding their decks forth to Judai, who checked them one after another. "Is it ok for the exam duels next week?"

"This one is well balanced, Shogo, but you have to put in a few more weak monsters, or you won't have a chance in getting the strong ones in at all." Judai explains, Shogo nodding eagerly, before he ran off to fix it again. "And you Hana, you seem to use a lot of magic card to strengthen weak monsters, it is a good strategy, since you won't need to sacrifice, but how about trying to get in one ace monster that will surprise the opponent, and a few trap cards like 'magic jammer' that will protect your power up cards from getting destroyed."

"Thank you Judai-sensei! I will go and do it right away!" She cheers, before she runs after Shogo, both of them talking eagerly about how to strengthen their decks.

"Now I have seen everything…" Manjoume stammers, Asuka as shocked as him. "The slacker has become a teacher, and he does it right!"

"Well, thanks for that one." Judai laughs, grinning to his friends, who both looked blushing away, that was the Judai both of them loved!

"Oh, you two can keep dreaming." Yubel laughs, appearing before the two plotting youths. Who both turned red, before jumping away from the laughing Yubel.

"Yubel, can you help me with over looking the exams later, please?" Judai whimpers, giving his cutest look to his right hand. "I can't possible look at all at a time."

"I'll take half and you take the other half then." Yubel answers, Judai giving a cheer, before he just looks confused at the screaming Yubel, which was tackled to the ground by Jordan and Manjoume. "What are the two of you doing?!"

"Be a good duel spirit and come into this card now." Manjoume laughs, waving the newly made Yubel card before her. "If you do that, we can take our Judai with us home."

"Is this some sort of bad joke?!" Yubel complains, doing her best to fight the men off herself.

"No! Get into the card now!" Manjoume growls, getting a high heel in his face, falling defeated to the floor, the students that watched them, cheering for the now furious Yubel. "Come on Judai! You want to come home too right, then help us get this broad down!" Manjoume growls, jumping in for a new attack, but it brought him right into the high heel again.

"Hey, are you ok Manjoume?" Judai asks worried, pinching him gently on the face. Manjoume twitching where he laid. "You ok Yubel?"

"Judai! They are mean to me!" Yubel cries, falling dramatically into Judai's embrace, pointing her tongue to Manjoume and Asuka as Judai wrapped his arms around her. She could accept Johan and Judai, since it was partly her fault it started anyway, but no one else was allowed to share her Judai! "I was so afraid Judai!"

"So, so Yubel, the mean men didn't mean it." Judai sighs, brushing her hair gently. Yubel could be really protective couldn't she? It was a wonder she hadn't tried getting writhe of any of the girls at school yet, since it seemed like all of them had a crush on him. "You all want to check out the lab? I think Misawa talked about trying to talk to the other side."

"Wah! Get down big brother!" Mimiko suddenly cries, Judai turning confused as the giant dragon came his way. "Big brother!"

Johan react quickly, pulling Judai to the ground with him, holding his arms around him as they just barely escaped the dragon's flight.

"Thanks for the quick thinking…" Judai whispers, feeling his nose inches from Johan's.

"Don't mention it, my dragon that almost ran you down so…" Johan whispers, as he feels the warm breath against his face, the ones around them already either squealing or frozen to ice.

"Johan…" Judai stammers, as Johan closed the gap between them, locking their lips gently together and for a moment, they forgot about all the others around them. Before Johan gave a cry, getting pulled up by a furious father. "Dad?"

"What the hell did you try to pull on my son?!" Ryoga yell, Johan trying to mutter out an answer, but to no avail, he had no idea what had gotten over him!

"Um… the mood was right?" Johan stammers, understanding that he would soon get a fist in his face, and that Manjoume, Jordan and Asuka would mug him in a corner later. "Um, I guess you won't believe the 'we are lovers' excuse?"

"Of course not!" Ryoga growls, about to give the boy that dared do something like that to his son a strong left hook, but Judai pulled Johan away just in time. "Judai?"

"Dad, be nice to Johan." Judai complains, laying his arms around the confused Johan. "He might become your son in law one day after all."

Complete silence, the girls at the school squealing, while Manjoume and Asuka were almost crying tears of blood. Their Judai couldn't be together with Johan! He was supposed to be together with them!

"Judai, Johan…" Ryoga whispers, pulling the two boys with him to a place they could be alone, overlooking Yubel that flew behind Judai. "I hope the two of you understand the consequences of your actions…"

"What actions?" Johan asks confused, looking over at Judai for answer, but Judai just shrugged. He had no idea how his father was thinking right now, he more imagined his father would hire a hitman when he found out about Johan.

"Young man." Ryoga growls, grabbing the confused Johan by the collar. "I have had a feeling that you have been eying my son, and now I find out that it is more between you, and then I take into view that you have spent the last night in the same room as him… if you aren't serious about my son, I will make you disappear from the face of the earth!"

"I am serious." Johan stammers, starting to get afraid for his life again.

"Good, then it is settled." Ryoga laughs, patting the confused Johan on the back. "We will settle all the formalities when we get back to our world."

"I think I lost you somewhere dad…" Judai stammers, Johan and Yubel nodding agreeing.

"It is clear isn't it Judai? Johan here just agreed to be your fiancé!" Ryoga laughs, Johan and Judai turning red. "You can have the wedding together with your new brother or sister's naming."

"Wedding?" Judai stammers, looking blushing at Johan, who also blushed, Yubel feeling a little pissed over the situation.

"Of course it will be a wedding!" Ryoga laughs, patting both of them on the head. "I will pay for it all, your mother will be so happy when we tell her Judai!"

"Hey dad, how about you go and tell those guys? I bet they will be so happy." Judai laughs dryly, taking a hold of Johan's hand, before he started to pull the mentally hurt Johan with him down from the roof. "I have a class to prepare for… see you later."  
"Class? Judai?" Ryoga asks confused.

"Yeah, I am a teacher you know." Judai laughs, and pull Johan with him down from the roof, giving a deep sigh. "So, we are officially engaged, I never thought that would happen."

"Um… who will be the bride?" Johan stammers.

"You should be, I am a king." Judai complains.

"You are the one on bottom." Johan laughs, Judai giving a sigh. "So you will soon be known as Judai Anderson! Look forward to it!"

"Have fun in your own dream world." Judai laughs, before they enter the class room, the class waiting for their teacher to arrive. "Ok class, I have a new teacher with me today!"

"Nice to meet you everyone!" Johan cheers, trying to not feel afraid over the fact that Judai would try to murder him later. He seemed to be harmless enough when he tried to look his old self, but as the Haou he was damned scary! But he was also a lot sexier in the bed.

"His name is Johan Anderson, and he will be in a lot of your classes this week, before we decide if there is a special field he can teach in." Judai explains, Johan looking confused at him as he pulled out glasses from his pocket, putting them on as he started taking the attendance record. "Stop staring at me Johan."

"I didn't know you used glasses." Johan point out, trying to not think about just how much he liked Judai in glasses.

"I have weak reading eyes." Judai explains, looking up at the others that had also come to see how Judai's class was, they had imagined a gang of Judai copies either running around or sleeping. "Ok, today we will continue with building the exam deck, some of you are done, and can then use the time in practicing in the groups I have made for you, other of you still need a lot of work, and I will be here for the rest of the day to help you as good as I can. Johan will help too, and those two, Manjoume and Asuka, can also be of help, as they are both excellent duellists. Now start, remember, only your own dedication to your personal deck will help you win the grand prize and a part of the graduation duel."

The class cheers out, before they all get forth their decks, some trading cards, while some played with the decks they had made.

"I will place the cards you can take here if you still need some extra cards." Judai says, and set down a box full with cards, some of the students coming to get some. "Remember to choose well, some of these monsters will be your partners for life, just like my little winged Kuriboh here, or Johan's Ruby, or Manjoume's Oujama brothers."

Everyone in class nods eagerly, before Judai walk to sit down by his desk, Johan still looking at him.

"Do you always have to wear glasses? Or just as Yuki Judai?" Johan asks curious, sitting down on Judai's desk.

"Just as Yuki Judai, other vice I have a perfect sight." Judai laughs, handing Johan some papers. "Go around and help. That is the list over cards that are forbidden to have in the decks if anyone asks."

"Ok, I can do this." Johan laughs, trying to blend in with the class, as Asuka and the others walked down to Judai, who were correcting some tests the class had had a few days before.

"Judai, how could a slacker like you become a teacher?" Manjoume complains. "I bet Chronos-sensei would cry his eyes out if he saw you now."

"I bet he would too." Judai laughs, smiling to them before he turned his attention to a boy that came running down to them with his deck.

"Sensei, is this ok?" He whispers nervous, sneaking a look over at Manjoume, but he looked away again, that guy was a friend of their kind teacher, but he looked really scary! "I think I need some more monster cards…"

"No, you have the right trap and magic cards, they will allow you to survive even if you don't have monsters out." Judai laughs, handing the deck back to the happily blushing boy. "You can join one of the groups that is training, ok?"

"Ok!" He cheers, and run to one of the groups.

"Wow Judai, you are really taking this job serious…" Asuka whispers, feeling her heart beat faster as she looked at the now adult looking Judai. She had always had a crush on that idiot, but now that he looked so serious and mature… she felt twice as giddy!

"Of course I am, I am the one that helped make this school after all." Judai laughs. His father looking quite proudly at him, finally his stupid son was making something out of himself! But why did he have to do it in the wrong world? Wasn't Judai capable of doing anything right?! And the worst was that he had never finished school! He would have been one of the top duellists in their world then! "Asuka, can't you help Johan and go around? While Manjoume can watch over the ones that are duelling and give pointers."

"And why would I do that?" Manjoume complains, looking confused down at the begging Judai, before he looks annoyed away. "Ok, I will help then."

"I knew you would." Judai laughs, and continue on the tests, the others doing their best in helping him with the class, while his father watched in silence, he didn't want to admit it, but Judai looked really happy in that world. Like he had never seen him before, maybe this was the world that Judai belonged in?

--------------------------

"We can live at the school?" Asuka asks confused, as Misawa was showing them the way towards the dorms.

"Of course, I heard from the supreme king that you didn't like your stay there." Misawa laughs, opening the guest rooms for them. "This place is equipped with all you need, ask for the teachers or me if you need something."

"Where is Judai staying?" Ryoga asks, as they saw Judai walk away talking with some of the other teachers.

"He has his own room at the school, he is the owner after all." Misawa laughs, handing them the keys for each their room.

"And what about Johan?" Manjoume almost growls, watching Johan walk together with Judai and the two older teachers.

"It seems Judai is going to set him up as a teacher, so he will be staying here as a teacher for now." Misawa point out, Manjoume and Asuka growling. "But Johan is staying with Judai until we finish rebuilding one of the older rooms to a bedroom."

"I am going to kill that guy!" Manjoume growls out, as Jordan was about to join him in killing the poor Johan extremely. But Ryoga stopped them. "Are you going to let him stay in the same room as your son a second night?"

"Let the two young ones be." Ryoga laughs, patting his smiling daughter on the head. "Since Johan has said yes to take responsibility, it will be ok for me."

"Responsibility?" Asuka asks confused.

"They are going to get married when we get home!" Mimiko cheers, Misawa sweat dropping, Jordan falling crying down in a corner, while Asuka and Manjoume walked defeated into each their room. "I bet mommy us going to be so happy! Right daddy?"

"She will be overjoyed." Ryoga laughs, and walk into the room he was going to share with his daughter. "Where will we get food?"

"There is a night open cafeteria here, you can eat there when you are hungry." Misawa explains, smiling to them. "A lot of the students have different conditions, some of them needs dinner at night time, so we have the option open for all of them."

"What about Judai?" Ryoga asks. "Is he one of the ones that eat by night?"

"If you know Judai, you will know that he eats whenever he has the chance, the class had to tackle him when someone made hamburgers once, he almost ate everything." Misawa laughs, Mimiko giggling as she imagined the class smash her brother to the floor. "But if you are thinking about what he needs to drink, that is no problem, some of the servants at the castle feeds him gladly, and he don't need much if he drink regularly."

"How did it happen?" Ryoga whispers, as they sat down around the dinner table in the small guest room. "I know a lot happened to my son after he started at the duel academy, but no one has told me about just what happened to him yet… could you explain a little of it to me?"

"As his father I guess you deserve to know." Misawa sighs, looking at Mimiko, who sat down beside her father. "First it was the sacred beast accident, where Judai saved the world from destruction the first time, then he saved the school from being brainwashed by a society of light."

"So big brother saved the world?" Mimiko asks amazed, Misawa nodding.

"Then something else happened, first the school got sent to another dimension, most of the class ended up as duelling zombies." Misawa whispers, looking sad down. "We didn't know who caused it, until right before we was sent back, Johan used his duelling energy to send us back, and Judai then found out that Yubel had been the one causing it all, Judai meant it was his fault, and like a possessed he entered back into the other dimension to get Johan back."

"But Judai did it because he loves Johan, right?" Mimiko asks.

"I think it was before they started dating like that." Misawa laughs, patting her gently on the head. "But the others came with Judai, and because of Judai's carelessness, they seemed to die one by one, Sho, O'Brian and Jim was the only ones with him after the others had faded, and after Sho yelled at him, and O'Brian and Jim left him, Judai fell into darkness… feeling the despair over his actions, and he locked himself in darkness, becoming the supreme king."

"But the supreme king wasn't that evil was he?" Mimiko stammers.

"He was, he destroyed all duellists in this world once, destroying entire towns, Jim tried to duel him to get him back, but found the darkness was too great, Judai then won, and even thou loosing in this world then seemed like death, Judai didn't care. He then later fought O'Brian, but they got a draw, O'Brian fading together with the supreme king, leaving Judai as himself again, knowing what he had done…"Misawa whispers, both Mimiko and Ryoga going silent. To think that Judai could have done something like that. "Edo faded in the battle against Exodia, before Hell Kaiser got a heart attack in a battle with the Yubel possessed Johan."

"Yubel possessed Johan?" Ryoga asks confused.

"Yes, When Yubel got sent out into space with the Kaiba corp. capsule, Yubel got caught up in flames of light, and it made her crazy, thinking that her dear Judai had sent her away to suffer." Misawa whispers, Ryoga looking sad down, he had been the one to send Yubel off, even thou Judai hadn't wanted to. "Judai won over Johan and got him back to normal, before Judai went alone to fight Yubel, I don't really know much what happened then, since I remained here, but even thou Sho returned from watching that battle together with all the ones they had thought died, Judai didn't come back, before a week later and his soul had been fused with Yubel's, it seemed they made up before the battle ended."

"And after that, why does Judai need blood?" Ryoga asks.

"We thought the supreme king inside him was dead, but he wasn't, he was a part of Judai and together they became one complete, and his supreme king part is also Vampyric." Misawa explains. "It isn't dangerous at all for others, as long as he has enough blood, but if he has great blood loss, he can attack."

"But… why does big brother act different when he is here and when he is in the castle?" Mimiko asks curious.

"Because…" Misawa starts, before he gives a sigh. "Let us not think about it, I have to get home now…"

"See you tomorrow then." Ryoga whispers, him and Mimiko sitting in silence as Misawa left them. Could really Judai fit into their world again?


	4. Ancient curse of hate

Took a little longer to get this out. I know, I suck XD Had my one day school and my need to make cosplay take over again XD

Warning: There is gender bending in this chapter, so if you do not like the thought as Judai being a girl for a little while, don't read...(He does turn back to normal) And if people thought Johan was out of character from before, he will go beyond out of character now XD.

Disclaimer: Hm... I own the servants in the castle and Judai's family XD but the rest is not mine... yet XD

--------------------

Manjoume gives a tired sigh, looking over the rooms he had understood belonged to the teachers. Ok, he snuck over to Judai's place, and he waited for a moment Judai was alone, and that moment he would use to get Judai to understand that he was the one for him!

He quickly hides, as someone came walking out of one of the rooms, looking over the moonlighted night from the balcony of the biggest teacher room.

"Hey! Judai!" Manjoume half yell and half whispers, Judai looking confused down at him, Manjoume making sign for him to come down to him.

A few seconds later, Judai was down with him.

"What do you want Manjoume?" Judai asks curious, only dressed in a shirt he had picked up in a hurry, and slippers he even didn't know he had. Manjoume gives a nervous gulp, thank god Judai had underwear… or he would have jumped him right away!

"Um, I just wanted to talk a little." Manjoume whispers, looking blushing away from the smiling Judai.

"Let us take a walk then." Judai laughs, having no idea just how much Manjoume wanted to jump him and strip him off that shirt, then fuck him until he didn't even know who Johan was... "Don't even think of pulling something funny Manjoume, I can see you eying my ass."

"I would never!" Manjoume stutters forth, Judai giving a warm smile to him. "Why would I want to have any sort of sexual tension towards a slacker like you?"

"Don't play stupid Manjoume." Judai laughs, Manjoume tensing as Judai wrapped his arms around him from behind, breathing down his neck as he moved his hand gently down into his pants. "So hard by only seeing me half naked and you claim you have no sexual tension towards me?"

Manjoume gives a groan, as Judai worked his dick skilfully. Was he dreaming? Or was Judai really giving him a hand job?

"Ngh… what about Johan?" Manjoume stammers, as he felt that he was closing in on his orgasm, Judai licking hungry up his neck.

"Why do I need him? I don't need anyone else than you, Jun-sama."

--------------

"You thought you heard someone?" Johan asks confused, looking at the tired Judai in his embrace.

"I can swear I heard Manjoume from the balcony just a second ago…" Judai yawns, clutching happy to Johan.

"I don't really like the thought of you hearing anyone else than me right now." Johan laughs, feeling the slender and naked body in his embrace, man, he couldn't help getting turned on when Judai exposed himself like this! He just wanted to ravish him right away! "Hey, how about you start crying a little for me?"

"I knew you were a real pervert." Judai yawns, before he gives a low moan, feeling Johan caress his chest gently. "But I don't really mind…"

"I know, we are equally minded perverts." Johan laughs, kissing Judai gently on the cheek.

"I think we should start trying more kinky stuff." Judai pants, as Johan gave him a skill full hand job, showing the young teacher no mercy at all. "Johan… Johan!"

Johan gives a warm smile, as he brought his come covered hand to Judai's lips, Judai wasting no time in lapping it up, sucking wanting at the slender fingers, Johan giving a dreamy look at the sexy sight.

While Yuki Judai was adorable and more innocent in the bed, Haou Judai was more adult and sexy, he liked both parts of his dear Judai, since he was his, and only his.

"What sort of kinky stuff are you wanting?" Johan laughs, before he moved his hand down over Judai's ass.

"I'll show you later." Judai moans, giving a cry as Johan started preparing him. "Just wait until… we are back in the castle… again… I have some good idea of what we can do…"

"I'm already looking forward to it Judai-chan." Johan snickers, before he push himself hard into Judai, who gave a whimper.

"I'm the supreme king, you can't call me Judai-chan!" Judai complains, but goes silent, as Johan started to massage his dick in the same speed he fucked him.

"As long as you act so adorable when I fuck you, you are Ju-chan." Johan laughs, Judai just nodding in defeat, when Johan was like that… he knew it was impossible to say against. Even thou he was the king of that world, he felt like a slave when Johan was with him in bed. He would do anything Johan told him then. "So, does Ju-chan like his new call name?"

"I like it!" Judai hiccups, licking up Johan's neck. "Johan, you smell so good…"

"You haven't had warm blood for a while have you?" Johan asks, looking into the glowing red eyes. "Just drink, I'll be your new food source!"

"You are so sacrificing." Judai laughs, before he bite down, Johan slowing down the pace a little as Judai indulged happy at his blood, both of them soon entering a state of trance, none of them able to think of anything else than what they were feeling at the moment, wanting more of it.

---------------

"Manjoume is late." Asuka complains, looking around in the cafeteria, as some really suspect teachers and students had come for their night snack. "Sure you didn't see him Judai? I think he went to talk with you."

"I haven't seen him, but I think I heard him call…" Judai point out, looking over at the tired Johan, who had collapsed over the table. Judai was scary when he was high on blood! He felt drained, and not only off blood! "But since Johan didn't hear it I thought I just heard things."

"Could he have gotten lost in the forest then?" Johan asks, looking at some of the students that seemed to get something looking like blood transfusion packs to snack on. Weird, why did he suddenly feel thirsty too? Maybe he should keep bed for a while? Judai had really drained him.

"He probably is." Judai sighs, putting the empty plate away, before he got up. "I'll go and look for him, wanna come Johan?"

"Eh? Oh yes, I'm coming." Johan stutters forth, shaking his head a little, he felt giddy still, had to be the blood loss.

"You seem a little off Johan, do you have a fever?" Judai asks, laying his hand gently on Johan's forehead. "You are really warm."

"Don't worry, just the hot winter air." Johan laughs, Judai sweat dropping, what a dense excuse. "Let us get going now! Have to find that guy before he hurts himself."

"Ok!" Judai cheers, both of them running out before the embarrassed Asuka could stop them, the answer to everything wasn't to yell out and run off. "I bet he is just outside of my room, I have this bad feeling about it."

"If it is that guy I can believe it." Johan laughs, looking confused at the three Oujama brothers, which were a few meters into the forest. "Oh, there he is."

"Is he sleeping?" Judai asks confused, as they got over to him, the quite pleased Manjoume grinning in his sleep. "Wow, he must be dreaming something really good."  
"Judai… more Judai…" Manjoume mutters in his sleep, Judai and Johan sweat dropping. "I will make you scream more… Judai…"

Manjoume turned, drooling as his grin grew, Judai feeling a shiver go down his back, Manjoume had wet dreams about him, just a little outside his room.

"I vote that we let him lay there and catch a cold." Johan complains, fighting an urge to clobber the grinning pro duellist.

"Come on Johan, he can't sleep out here." Judai sighs, sitting down on his knees beside him, shaking him gently awake. "Hey, Manjoume, wake up now, you are having a dream, wake up."

"Ngh…" Manjoume groans, opening his eyes slowly, looking right into bright brown eyes.

"Are you awake now?" Judai asks worried, Manjoume turning red.

"Um… did I say something in my sleep?" Manjoume stammers.

"A lot, but don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone." Judai laughs, giving a confused meep as Manjoume grabbed hard unto him, lifting his chin gently. "Eh… Manjoume?"

"If there is no other way for me to get you, I will win you over by force." Manjoume answers, Judai not really understanding the situation, before Manjoume kissed him hard on the lips, Johan looking wide eyed at the scene unfolding before him.

"Hey! What are you doing to my Judai!?" Johan yell furious, pulling the confused Manjoume away from Judai. "Judai is mine!"

"I love Judai! I deserve him more than you!" Manjoume yell, Judai looking confused at him.

"Manjoume? I didn't know you liked me that much…" Judai stammers, about to walk over to the almost crying Manjoume, but Johan grabbed him hard. "Johan?"

"No one in this or any other world loves Judai more than me!" Johan yell, Judai blushing confused as Johan clutched unto him for dear life. Not really understanding what sort of confession he had just come with. "Judai?"

"Johan, what you just said…" Judai stammers, Johan turning red too, as Judai looked hopeful up at him. Manjoume looking confused at them, why was Johan's confession more serious than his?! And he had said it first! "…Is it true?"

"Judai I…" Johan whispers, before he nods. "It is true… I have liked you for the longest time… or, I have loved you for the longest time, I just never really knew if you felt the same."

"Of course I do… Johan." Judai whispers, brushing the almost crying Johan's cheek gently.

"Hey! What about my confession?! I love you too!" Manjoume yell, but nothing he said could break the tension between the two others now. "Don't go into your own love world and overlook me!"

"Judai." Johan whispers, before he leans down, giving the hiccupping Judai a gentle kiss, Manjoume tackling the confused Johan to the ground. "Wah! I won! What is your problem!?"

"Judai is mine! I'm going to remove you one or another way you pest!" Manjoume growls, Judai looking confused at the two that were wrestling over the ground. Was this how they planned on winning his heart? Wonderful.

"Judai! Manjoume! What is the yelling about?!" Asuka yells, as she comes running to see the two dominating males roll over the entire forest. "Manjoume? Johan?"

"Judai is mine!" Johan growls, as the two of them went over to clawing at each others face.

"He is mine! He just doesn't know it yet!" Manjoume growls, as he bit after Johan, who pared perfectly, biting after Manjoume's finger. Manjoume giving a scream as he tried to shake Johan off his finger. "Get him off me! Save me!"

"Really brave Manjoume…" Asuka sighs, looking at the smiling Judai. "And why are you smiling? This is your fault you know?"

"Johan is protecting my honour, I think it is cute." Judai laughs, before he looks confused at Johan, who started shaking, his eyes widening as he seemed to have a seizure over something. Manjoume screaming out as the shaking Johan bit hard into his arm. "Johan! Manjoume!"

Judai grab the panicking Johan, Asuka handing him her gloves to gag Johan before he bit his own tongue.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Manjoume yells, as Asuka bandaged his bleeding arm.

"I have no idea." Judai stammers, holding the shaking Johan hard close, trying to get him to relax. "Johan!"

Judai gives a cry, as Johan dug his nails hard into his back, but then he goes silent, Asuka and Manjoume looking shocked at them, as something spread from Johan's touch, Judai's veins turning black under his skin as it spread slowly towards his face. And as it reached his eyes, they turned black, the pupils glowing bright yellow, before it started spreading over Johan's body too, his eyes turning black, before his pupils glows bright crimson red.

Then both to them fall to the ground, Asuka and Manjoume about to run to them, when Yubel suddenly appeared between them, grabbing Judai and Johan before she flew away, taking to them to the only place she could think of for the moment, Judai's castle.

"Hey! Where are you taking them?!" Asuka yell, she and Manjoume running after them as long as they could, before a cliff at the end of the forest stopped them. "Yubel!"

"It is in the direction of the castle…" Manjoume whispers, Asuka nodding. "Let us get after them! We have no idea what that crazy bitch is planning!"

"Hai." Asuka whispers, running back to the school together with Manjoume.

--------------------

"Yubel-sama? What happened?!" Tsukasa cries, as Yubel carried the two boys into the castle, doing her best to not loose any of them after the long flight. "Will the lord be ok?"

"He will be ok, he just needs some rest." Yubel whispers, laying Judai down his bed, before she tossed Johan down into the spare bed that his father had ordered in before he left the castle. "Get someone to call for Misawa, and don't let any of Judai's friends into this room, other than Misawa, not even Mimiko…"

"But, why not?" Tsukasa whispers worried.

"None will be safe here now… before we have contained Johan…" Yubel whispers, looking at the still shaking Johan, his veins throbbing black under his skin. "Go now…"

"I will…" She stammers, giving one last look at her lord, before she ran out.

"Damn… why is this happening now?" Yubel complains, looking from Judai to Johan, to the gem beasts that appeared around Johan, trying to get any contact with him, but to no avail. "I advice any of you from touching him…"

"What is happening to Johan?" Sapphire Pegasus asks, looking at the silent Yubel. "And what did he do to Judai?"

"A ancient power of this world has awoken once more." Yubel whispers, sitting down at Judai's bed side, pulling the blankets over him as he seemed to be cold. "It was once a power of hate, which killed half of this world, even the supreme king…"

"But why would that power be inside Johan?!" Amethyst cat yell, looking worried at the now screaming Johan, the gag long gone from his mouth, as he scratched the blankets apart, looking like possessed as his body stiffened. "Johan!"

Johan flew slowly up to sitting position, the gem beasts backing a little away as he stopped shaking, the black veins fading as he looked up towards Yubel, his eyes glowing red.

"You…?" Yubel hiss, standing to protect Judai as Johan got slowly to his feet. "Keep away from him! You don't deserve Judai in this life time!"

"Yubel." Johan whispers, grabbing the duel monster spirit hard by the neck, forcing her easy down to the floor, a death stare in his eyes towards the other. "Be gone, you who stole my Judai away from me… Judai was rightfully mine from the start!"

Yubel gives a scream, as the same thing that happened to Judai happened to her, and she collapse to the floor, shaking before she fainted, Johan tossing her hard away. No one would come in his way this time! Judai was his!

"Rubi!" Ruby cries, as Johan had been about to reach for the unconscious Judai. "Rubii!"

"Keep away Ruby! Don't touch me!" Johan yell, grabbing the blankets, tossing them over the small monster. "If any of you touch me, you will die…"

"Johan…" Pegasus whispers worried, using his horn to help Ruby free, before all of them turned towards the door, where someone was knocking.

"Judai! Johan! Are you in there? Manjoume and Asuka said that something weird happened, and Tsukasa told me to come, is everything ok in there?" Misawa yell, continuing to knock hard on the door. "Yubel! Judai! Johan!"

Johan hesitate a little, before he wraps a blanket around Judai, lifting him up from the bed.

"Keep away… from Judai…" Yubel whispers, trying to get up again, as Johan carried Judai towards the window. The gem beasts following him slowly, they didn't know what was happening, but they had a feeling it had happened before. "Johan! Let him go!"

"Judai is mine this time Yubel." Johan laughs, giving a triumphant grin to the growling Yubel, who tried to move as the infection spread trough her body. "For millenniums I have waited for this moment! You won't stop me this time!"

The door opens, Misawa looking shocked at the sight before him, as giant black wings spread trough the room, Johan giving a grin, before he flew off, disappearing into the darkness.

------------------------

Weak yellow eyes opens, Judai looking confused around in the dark room he was in. What had happened? He had tried to get Johan to relax, and then his entire body had gone cold, then nothing.

"Johan…" Judai whispers, looking at the blue haired boy that laid behind him in the darkness, his skin were death pale. "Johan… wake up…"

Johan gives a weak groan, before he opens his eyes slowly, looking at the tired Judai.

"Judai… where are we?" Johan whispers, to weak to nothing else than lay his hand gently over Judai's.

"I don't know…" Judai whispers, he also too weak to move, he felt like he had duelled a hundred people in one hour. "I feel tired, I don't even want to move yet…"

"Me neither." Johan whispers, being able to slowly move closer to Judai, laying his arms gently around him. "We'll try to sleep a little longer, maybe we feel better later."

"Ok." Judai whispers, starting to drift slowly asleep, he had such a weird feeling… like someone was missing… "Hey… It feels like Yubel is gone…"

"I bet she is just sleeping." Johan whispers, feeling something weird inside, it was like when he had been possessed by Yubel, just that it was longer inside… like it was something that was supposed to be there. "Ngh… Judai… Do you have a terrible headache?"

"No… are you sure you are ok Johan? You look death pale." Judai whispers, not able to fall asleep when he was afraid that Johan wasn't feeling well. "Johan… your eyes are red."

"What… do you mean?" Johan stammers, trying to look for any mirrors in the room, soon finding one, red eyes glowing against him. "What… happened to me?"

"You had a seizure." Judai whispers, moving his hand up to the shivering Johan, brushing his cheek gently. "Don't worry Johan, everything is alright, it makes you look more mysterious."

Johan goes from a state of shock, to a strange feeling of calm. His Judai would always be with him, no matter what happened to him.

"Judai…" Johan whispers, clutching desperate to his lover. "Judai… I love you so much, so much…"

"I know Johan, I love you too." Judai whispers, laying his arms gently around the shivering Johan. "You are the kindest person in the world, and you will always be the only one for me."

Johan nods happy, falling completely to rest in Judai's embrace, the weird feeling inside him calming down a little.

"Hey, do you think we will really get married?" Johan asks, enjoying Judai's embrace.

"We might, I doubt we will return with the others, but I think the people here will enjoy a wedding." Judai laughs, starting to feel a little better again. "So, do you feel good enough to get up and look around? I really want to know where we are…"

"Ok." Johan laughs, and get slowly to his feet, helping Judai up afterwards, quickly catching him as he had been about to fall to the floor. "Hey, you aren't really ok are you?"

"I feel ok, but my body is a little numb." Judai whispers, Johan looking worried at him. Judai did look really tired, like he would collapse any minute. "Don't worry about me, I will be alright."

"Lean on my shoulder." Johan laughs, Judai nodding, letting Johan support him as they walked out of the room, looking around in the dark castle. "Weird, I have a feeling I have been here before…"

"Me too…" Judai stammers. Almost stumbling down the stairs as he had been about to look at some paintings in the main hall, but Johan grab him fast. "I… have really been here."

"Um, Judai… you should take a look at this." Johan stammers, using a flash light he had inside the communicator Misawa had given him. "This looks a lot like you…"

"That can't be me!" Judai whimpers, flailing desperate, as he looked at the picture of a female version of himself. She had long black hair, glowing yellow eyes, almost pearl white skin, and even thou her face were a little more mature and thinner, it was still a complete match for Haou Judai! "Wah! This is just a mean joke!"

"The guy beside you, that is Yubel isn't it?" Johan asks, looking at the person that stood behind the chair the woman sat on, short blue hair, and a sort of diamond on the forehead, and dark green eyes.

"Yeah it is." Judai says amazed, before he goes silent, looking at the confused Johan. "But how did you know how Yubel looked?"

"I have no idea… but look." Johan stammers, lighting at the other side of the painting. Judai looking confused at it… Johan! That had to be Johan! His hair was a little longer, and his eyes were different, more like they were when he was possessed by Yubel… just red. "This is just weird… I can understand you and Yubel being in the picture, why am I there too?"

"And why am I a girl?" Judai sobs, this was getting a little too much for him to take! "I have a feeling this isn't the first time we have met…?"

"Huh?" Johan asks confused.

"It was something we said when we met, that it wasn't the first time we met each other." Judai whispers, Johan nodding. "Could this have been where we met? A different life?"

"I think there is a label under the picture…" Johan whispers, blowing some dust off the golden plate under the picture. "From the right, Count Yubel, Haou Judai and her brother, Johan Yuki…"

"Brother?" Judai whispers, him and Johan looking confused at each other. "We were brother and sister in a different life?"

"Weird… I looked really scary too." Johan stammers, scratching the back of his head. "Um, guess this might be the reason I suddenly got red eyes…"

"I just hope I don't turn into a girl." Judai stammers, hiccupping as he thought of the horror.

"You might become cute…" Johan point out, before he looked at the picture again. "Or not, that Judai there looked really scary."

"The supreme king…" Judai whispers, looking over the pictures a lot of times. "What I remember from my last life, was that I were born with the power of the supreme king inside, I heard the story from my father the king, that a great warrior from long ago was Haou, and that was the same great spirit I was a rebirth off. No one really told me if it was a woman or a man…"

"I guess the king part should have made it obvious." Johan complains.

"Not in this county I think, men and woman can both be kings, and both can be looked at as Queens. If a woman is the first born of a king, she will be called king if she takes over, and if she marries a man he will be called Queen." Judai complains, Johan sweat dropping, so he would end up as a Queen? "It is really normal with men marrying men, so it is often the case of men becoming Queens, but it is so normal so no one will make fun of it."

"But if anyone from out world finds out they will make fun off me." Johan cries, and clutch to Judai, who patted him gently on the head. "Can't we switch roles? I can be the supreme king for you…"

"Johan…" Judai sighs, sweat dropping. "Let us try to look around a little more, there has to be some clues here."

"So, I look up here, and you check the first floor?" Johan starts, before he clutch to his head. Damned, what was wrong with him?

"Hey, Johan, are you feeling ok?" Judai asks worried, as Johan fell towards the wall, clutching to his head as the pain grew. "Johan!"

"I'm ok… just that my head feels like it is about to split!" Johan hiccups, falling to his knees, Judai running to him.

"Johan, you are ice cold…" Judai whispers, wrapping his arms around the shivering Johan. "I will find some blankets for you… just try to relax…"

Johan nods, leaning against the wall as he waited for Judai to come back. What was wrong with him? He had felt so weird for the last few days, he had no idea why, then after the last night, his entire body seemed to have gone to hell!

"Here." Judai whispers as he came back, wrapping the blankets gently around Johan, brushing his hair gently. "Don't worry, everything is going to be ok Johan… I'm here with you…"

"Judai…" Johan stammers, clutching shivering unto Judai as he sat down against the wall beside him. "I'm afraid… so afraid."

Judai looks worried at the almost crying Johan, he didn't know what to do! But he didn't want to see Johan like that! His dear Johan.

"It would be really weird wouldn't it?" Johan whispers after they had sit there in silence for a while.

"What would?" Judai asks, happy as the coldness started subduing.

"If we had been brothers… I would have gotten a real shock then." Johan laughs, Judai giving a gentle laugh, as Johan forced on his usual grin. "I think I am getting better now…"

"We'll get you back to bed for now then, we can look around later." Judai whispers, helping Johan to his feet, before they walked back to the bed room, Judai laying Johan down. "Let us sleep a little more, then we will look for a answer to everything."

"Ok…" Johan whispers, falling asleep once more, content in Judai's embrace.

---------------------

Johan opens his eyes slowly, looking confused around in the darkness that had surrounded him. Where was he? Where was Judai!?

"Judai!? Are you here?!" Johan yells in panic, looking around for any sign of his lover. "Judai!!"

"Don't be afraid, Judai isn't here." Someone laughs, Johan turning confused, his eyes widening as he saw the form before him, a split image of himself.

"Who are you? You are the one that took us here aren't you?" Johan yell, grabbing for his deck, but it wasn't there. "What do you want?!"

"Who I am? What a stupid question!" He laughs, Johan backing away as he came closer. "I am you, we are the same being Johan… You have just been too strong for me… until now."

"What… do you mean?" Johan stammers, backing against a wall, not able to escape as the other side of him forced him against the wall. "What do you want?"

"I want the same as you Johan." He laughs, brushing the shivering Johan's cheek gently. "I want Judai to be ours forever, that is the same thing you want isn't it? You feel rage when others tries on him, Manjoume tried getting what was ours, and we protected our right, Yubel has invaded Judai's mind… we will tear Yubel away from our beautiful Judai."

"Our Judai…" Johan whispers, it was true, lately he had felt such a rage when anyone had been close to Judai, then when Manjoume had said he loved Judai, he had just snapped, Judai was his! No one else than he deserved Judai! "My Judai…"

"Yes, your Judai." The other laughs, leaning closer to Johan, before he seize his lips hard, the two alike entities becoming one. Johan giving a pleased smile as the darkness closed around him. "My Judai…"

---------------------

Judai gives a content stretch, man, he felt so refreshed! He turn around in the bed, clutching confused to empty blankets, where was Johan?

"Johan? Are you here?" Judai asks confused, sitting up in the bed. The room was empty, where could Johan have gone? "Johan?"

"Rubii…"

Judai looks over at the pillows, where Ruby were lying, sobbing over something as winged Kuriboh tried to cheer him up.

"Ruby? What happened?" Judai asks worried, lifting him gently into his embrace.

"Johan told Ruby to keep away from him." Amethyst cat answers, Judai looking confused at the female cat animal, which were lying by the bed.

"What? Why would Johan do that?" Judai asks confused, getting up from the bed.

"Something is wrong with him, when he touched you something got transferred from him, you are ok, but it seems it might be dangerous for others." She whispers, Judai looking worried around.

"Yubel told us to keep away from him, since it was a ancient power that once had killed half of this world, and the supreme king." Pegasus whispers. "Johan don't want us to get hurt, so he won't be close to us… but it seems like you are immune… will you try to talk to him?"

"Of course." Judai whispers, and get up… walking slowly out of the room. "Johan!? Where are you?"

"I am here Judai."

Judai turns, as one of the doors opened, and he walks into the room it lead to, looking confused over the dinning room, red eyes glowing at him from the other side of the dinning table.

"You are the one that brought us here aren't you?" Judai asks, walking stern over to Johan, who nodded. He had to be careful, this wasn't the normal Johan, it looked like the Johan that was on the picture… "Why?"

"Why shouldn't I Judai?" Johan laughs, and get up from his seat, walking over to Judai, cupping his cheek gently. "This is our home, I brought you here to protect you from him…"

"Him?" Judai asks confused, looking into the crimson eyes, they looked cold, but still he could see the same love in them that Johan always looked at him with. Whatever this creature before him was, it was the same as he was the supreme king, two souls making up one complete being.

"Yubel… he didn't have enough with stealing you from me in two life times… he is trying to take you away from me now too! This time when I am reborn as someone that isn't related to you by blood… this time when I can be with you…" Johan whispers, the cold stare going over to a look of sadness and desperation. "But he got you before me again…before I could awake again… you let Yubel become a part of your soul."

"Johan…" Judai whispers, could it be, that the supreme king's brother had fallen in love with his sister? And lost her to Yubel? But, even thou he had let Yubel into his soul… the one he loved was Johan! "I love Yubel! But I love you a lot more Johan! As long as you are Johan, you are the only one for me!"

"Judai… I am so happy." Johan whispers, some of the coldness disappearing from his face, as he wrapped his arms around Judai. "You have accepted me in this life time, I will never let you go again…"

"And I won't let you go either." Judai whispers, kissing Johan gently. "I have no memory of my life as the supreme king… but can you tell me about it?"

"I'll make you remember it all, my beautiful Judai." Johan whispers, Judai giving a cry, as a coldness spread out from Johan, soon taking his body over, as he fell into a trance. "Don't worry, everything will be like it was before… Judai."

-------------------------

'"_Hey! Wake up big brother! Wake up!" The young girl whimpers, shaking her sleeping big brother with all her might. "You promised to play with me today!" _

"_I'm awake…" The tired Count sighs, sitting up as his baby sister jumped unto his lap, and he nuzzled her hair gently. "So, what are we going to play today?"_

"_I want to play with cards again, it was so fun!" She giggles, and hug unto Ruby that flew up between them. "Hello Ruby, did you make sure that big brother got early to bed again?"_

"_Rubii!!" Ruby complains, pouting towards Johan, who laughed a little amused. _

"_Big brother, you have to start getting to bed early! It isn't weird that I have to yell for hours before you wake up!" Judai complains, looking pouting at her brother. "I love you big brother."_

"_And I love you too." Johan laughs, and hug his sister gently. "I will always do."' _

---------------------

'"_But why are my sister the one chosen?" Johan yells furious, looking at his younger sister, who looked empty into the air, her eyes glowing yellow. "She is no warrior… my poor sister has never been able to do anything without me! How do you expect her to fight armies?!"_

"_We do not know, we only know that she is born with great powers inside her, and because of that she will be the supreme king." The druid chief whispers, lifting the teenage girl gently up from her bed. "She will come with us, to get the right up bringing."_

"_She is staying here with me!" Johan yell furious, trying to stop the druids, before it was too late, and his sister disappeared before his eyes… leaving him half mad…'_

-----------------------

'_Judai gives a tired sigh, looking over the empty __throne room, how long had she been the supreme king now? Hundreds of years did it seem since she had become the supreme king, none of her past memories remaining at all. She just knew… that she had lost someone dear to her. Someone she still longed to be with… deep in her heart, or what was left of it. _

"_Hey, are you feeling down Judai?" Someone laughs, Judai turning away as the one she called her right hand decided to drop in from the window. _

"_Shut up Yubel, I'm not in the mood to entertain you right now." She complains, and get up form the throne. "I am bored, I am hungry and I have a headache, just like I usually have when you decided to sneak into the castle."_

"_I love you too." Yubel laughs, wrapping his arms gently around the groaning woman. "We are engaged aren't we?"_

"_Only in your own mind Yubel." Judai complains, hitting her arm hard at his stomach as he had been about to give her a kiss. "I am going to get some dinner… see you later."  
"Wah! You are only mean!" Yubel complains, not seeing the gentle smile Judai hid, her dear stupid Yubel.' _

------------------------

'"_What do you mean with you can't stop him?!" Yubel yell furious, running trough the castle as the doors got rapidly closed around them._

"_We can't touch him! The ones that does dies!" __The royal guards yells in panic. "He is heading for the king's room! We can't let him come near the king!"_

_Yubel looks terrified at the black liquid that covered the floor before his dear Judai's chamber._

"_The guards are already dead…" Yubel whispers, before he tear open the door to Judai's bed room, looking terrified at the empty room. "Judai!"__'_

--------------------

"Judai!" The blue haired boy cries out, sitting up on the floor, looking confused around… why was he there? He had been with Judai in the bed. No, he had met Judai in the dining hall, and he had talked about something he had no idea where he had gotten from! About a past life, and that Judai was his sister! Wah! What the hell had gotten over him?!

"Ngh… Johan…" Someone groans, Johan looking at the form before him on the ground.

"Judai!" He yell, and crawl over to his lover, brushing his cheek gently, he seemed a little out of it, he kept tossing around like crazy. "Hey, are you feeling ok?"

No answer, Judai's empty yellow eyes focusing on something so far away from Johan.

"Judai…" Johan hiccups, wrapping his arms gently around him, holding him close as the seizures continued. "I'm here with you, don't be afraid… everything is going to be alright."

"Niisama…" Judai whispers, Johan just looking confused at him. Niisama? Why would Judai call him that? And why did Judai seem slimmer than normal?

"I'll get you to a bed." Johan whispers gently, lifting the light Judai up from the floor, starting to walk back to the bed room. He had no idea what was happening, he was himself, yet he was someone else too, a being that had been the brother of the supreme king, a being that had loved someone he should never have loved, his own sister. But the worst thing was that the memories had started returning. He could see images from his past life now and again, one as Judai's brother, and the other as a young boy that was with Judai and Yubel the life that Yubel became a duel monster. "Judai… I am really afraid, what is happening to us?"

Johan clutch to his head, as the headache started again, more memories of his past lives flashing before him. Why did his past self have to be so different to how he was now?! He felt so afraid! He didn't want to become someone else!

"Rubii!"

Johan jump confused backwards, as the small creature jumped towards him, Johan's eyes widening in fear as Ruby hugged unto him.

"Wah! Ruby! Are you ok?!" Johan cries, shaking the confused animal hard. "I'm so sorry! Don't die!"

"Johan, relax, Ruby is ok." Sapphire Pegasus answers, he and the others looking sighing at the teary eyed Johan, who clutched hard to the crying Ruby. "It seems you can't hurt us… since we are your family."

"Everyone…" Johan hiccups, before he runs crying to them, hugging them with all his might, the gem beasts hugging back. "Wah! I am so sorry! I just didn't want to hurt any of you!!"

"We know Johan." Amethyst cat laughs, laying her paws gently over him. "We have always been by your side, in this life and the ones before, and no matter who you have been, you have loved us, just like you have loved Judai."

"So… I won't hurt any of you? And you will still be my family?" Johan hiccups, looking like the most miserable creature in existence.

"We will always be your family Johan." Topaz Tiger answers, patting Johan on the head with his paw. "But now you have to be with Judai, she needs you more than us now."

"She?" Johan asks confused, looking from the sighing gem beasts, to the thinner Judai. "Eh, I should have noticed that… right?"

"You have never been the greatest guy with girls, so we aren't really surprised." Cobalt eagle answers, Johan sitting down at Judai's bed side. "It seems by awakening the memories of the Haou, Judai has reverted back to that form for the moment."  
"Will he turn back again?" Johan asks worried, brushing the delicate chin gently.

"After a while, since Judai of this time is the master of the body, his form will be the one that will come back in the end, he was a boy in two life times after all." Amethyst cat answers, Johan giving a relieved sigh. He thought Judai looked beautiful as a woman, but he preferred him as a boy, and he had a feeling Judai liked that better too. Even Haou Judai had wanted to be born a boy, she had been a real macho.

"Ngh… Johan?"

Bright yellow eyes opens, Johan giving a relieved sigh as he took a gentle hold of her hands.

"I'm here Judai, everything will be alright." Johan whispers, brushing her cheek gently. "How is your memories? You remember all life times or just one?"  
"I… it is a little blurry, I remember my present life completely… but just half of the two others." Judai whispers, looking confused down at herself, before she looks nervous up at the worried Johan. "Am I still dreaming? Or have I become a girl?"  
"It is only for a little while, it seems you have gone back to your Haou body…" Johan stammers, laying his arms gently around her as she sat up. "I guess we should stay here until it is over then… or what?"

"I think that is a really good idea too." Judai hiccups, it felt weird, but it was a feeling she had had before, so she should be able to cope with it. "I need some clothes… do you think my old clothes is still in this place?"

Johan looks down at Judai, it seemed her old clothes wasn't small enough, it seemed like she had stolen clothes from one twice the size.

"I'll go and find some clothes for you." Johan answers, kissing her cheek gently, before he got up, walking to the closet, opening curious. "Hm, seems this was your room alright, or I had a really crazy past."

"Something I can use there?" Judai asks, sitting up more as she tried to see what clothes were in there, giving a sigh as her jacket almost fell off her.

"You would look so cute in this!" Johan cheers, the eager Kuriboh nodding beside him, as he help up a nightgown.

"I am going up from bed, not into it again Johan." Judai complains, coming over to him, giving a new sigh as her pants fell down. "Wah! Isn't there something close to my own clothes there?"

"Sorry, it seems you had a more feminine taste before." Johan sighs, holding up a few dresses, all of them either black or dark blue. "So, classy or daring? That is the thing you have to figure out."

"I like that one." Judai answers, taking a Lolita dress, black and white, with black frills. "If I have to be in this body for a while I want to try something new."

"You will look really adorable in that." Johan laughs, finding the shoes that seem to belong together with the dress. "You want me to go out while you get dressed?"

"Why?" Judai asks confused, starting to strip down before the sighing Johan, he should have known that Judai didn't own any delicacy, no matter what body or time her mind was in.

"Nothing, I'll help you with the back." Johan sighs, getting the zipper as Judai had pulled the dress on. "There, you look adorable!"

"It feels a little weird, but I have a feeling it is normal." Judai whispers, holding her feet up as Johan sat down to before her to get the shoes on. "Even this place is starting to feel normal now… even the fact that you are a little different seems normal."

"Don't worry about it Judai." Johan laughs, as he got up again, wrapping his arms gently around her, crimson red eyes meeting deep yellow. "Even if I start remembering about the past… I will still remain in this one lifetime for you…"

"I like the cheerful Johan best." Judai laughs gently, before she gives a grin, pulling the confused Johan with her out of the room. "If I have to change, you have too!"

"Why?" Johan asks confused, before he looked down at himself, damn… he hadn't noticed how tight his clothes had become… it seemed he had been taller in the past and more muscles too. "Ok… I have to change too."

"I'll find something for you! Then we can match!" Judai cheers, running over to the closet in Johan's room, looking curious over the clothes, wow, the past Johan must have been a real tight guy. All those clothes seemed like something a rich spoiled guy used… "Wah! I can't find anything!"

"I like this one." Johan says, pulling out a black shirt like the one he used normally, a black vest, and black pants that followed with. "Since it is black we match, and it isn't so long from what I normally use."

"Ok." Judai laughs, before she watch Johan change, he really had more muscles than usual, he looked really hot. "In these bodies… we are brother and sister, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Johan sighs, taking a gentle hold of Judai's hand as he had changed. "I feel like a total pervert for some reason, loving my sister…"

"Don't worry about it Johan, I love you too, then we are both equally to blame." Judai laughs, and wrap her arms gently around Johan. "No matter what, we will be together, forever and ever."

Johan nods happy, just holding unto his dear Judai, all the new awakened darkness inside him starting to calm down, as he had his loved one by his side.

----------------------

"You know where Johan took Judai?" Manjoume asks, looking at the weak Yubel, who tried her best to keep from fainting again. Since she had been one with Judai for so long, she wasn't killed by the virus, but she felt like shit! "Will he be ok?"

"I think Judai is immune to the virus." Yubel whispers, looking over the worried gang.

"But, why is Johan carrying a virus?" Asuka asks.

"It is a curse placed in his body from his past life." Yubel whispers, the other looking confused at her. "A person that the people believed didn't deserve love, so they cursed him to never be able to hold a loved one."

"Could Johan really have been such a terrible person?" Mimiko hiccups, Yubel nodding.

"He lost his sister when she was ten, and after that he lost all feeling of love and compassion, but he found her again after hundreds of years, and because of the family bond, he could touch her." Yubel whispers. "She was the only love in his life, and also the only one he knew he shouldn't be with."

"So he didn't love Judai in that life time?" Manjoume asks, if he was lucky, they could find the rebirth of his sister and then he could have Judai!

"Oh, he did…" Yubel sighs, laying back in the bed as her body started failing her. "That life time was when the legend of the supreme king started, and if you trace the stories back a long way, you will find out that the supreme king was a woman."

"But… then… Judai was a woman in his past life?!" Misawa almost screech out, Manjoume turning red, he usually liked girls, it was just Judai that had been an exception, but if Judai had been a girl, all his sexual fantasies would double!

"Yes, and he was Johan's sister." Yubel whispers, before she hold her hand up, a image of a old castle appearing. "This is the castle they were both born and raised in, Johan probably took Judai with him there…"

"That is the old castle that no one dares venture to." Tsukasa whispers, Misawa looking confused at her. "It is quite a bit from here, maybe a week on foot, but only two days on horse if you know the way."

"Will you show us the way then?" Ryoga asks, Tsukasa nodding, she would do anything if it could save her kind lord. But she just couldn't imagine Johan hurting Judai, they had seemed so happy together! "Can we get going right away? I don't want to think about Judai alone with someone said to not have feelings for others."

"He won't hurt Judai." Yubel whispers, before she started falling unconscious again. "He would never care for others, but if just Judai showed one sign of being in pain, he would do all he could to find out what was wrong, and if Judai told him to be nice, he would do it in a blink. He does everything Judai asks of him…"

"So, Judai isn't in any danger at all?" Mimiko asks, Yubel shaking her head.

"But just to warn all of you, if Judai isn't awake to protect you when you arrive, you are the ones in danger, and no matter what, don't touch Johan, you will dissolve where you stand, even if Johan is himself or not."

"But, you said that the virus killed the supreme king, how could it that if she was immune too it?" Misawa asks curious, this virus intrigued him, he should try to make a serum, if Johan himself had it, it was their duty as friends to cure him.

"She passed her immunity on…" Yubel answers, looking sad as she drifted from them. "She died in childbirth."

Complete silence, Mimiko stopping her father from tripping out completely, while Manjoume retreated to a corner to cry.

"I guess the father was Johan then." Misawa whispers, almost getting tackled by Manjoume and Asuka for being the one saying it out loud. "If the supreme king was anything like the Judai we have now, she would have known that the kid would be born with the virus, never being allowed to hold a loved one close, so she sent her own immunity over, and the split second the shield on herself was sent to the infant, she would die from the virus herself, allowing the baby to be born safe."

"But… they were brother and sister!" Ryoga screeches out, as Mimiko hold him in place as he had marched back and forth over the floor. "Judai should have known better."

"Love does make blind." Taniya sighs, giving a smile to her husband. "And according to Yubel, they hadn't seen each other for hundred of years, after such a long time, I guess family feelings can pass."

"She must have looked at her brother as any other man." Asuka whispers, she was lucky that she would never get into that problem, her brother was an idiot she would never in her life fall for! "And if she was the only he could touch… she would be the only one for him, no matter what."

"Sensei!"

All of them turns, as the door opens, one of the head students under Misawa coming running in.

"Toro, what is wrong?" Misawa asks, as the youth tried to catch his breath.

"We have a link to the other world again. They want to talk to you." He pants, all of them making their way to the research room under the castle.

"Professor, what is the problem?" Misawa asks, as the professor appeared on the screen before them.

"We have been able to arrange the transporter again, we can send all of you trough any time that you are ready, the chancellor has gotten everyone at school to duel all they manage to get all of you home in one safe trip." He laughs, before he gives a grunt, someone pushing him away from the screen.

"Aniki! Are you there?" Sho almost cries. "I am so sorry that I couldn't come, I wanted to, but big brother has been so sick lately!"

"Hey! Judai! Me and Karen is waiting here to greet you the moment you return!" Jim cheers, holding the crocodile up before the screen, Ryoga taking a few steps backwards, did his son have more weird friends?

"You better be ready for a new duel with me." Kaiser laughs, as Jim had pulled Karen away, Sho trying to get his brother back into the wheelchair. "I have made a new deck, planning to use it against the supreme king this time, so be ready."

"And I have some new destiny heroes I want to show you close up in a duel." Edo laughs, pushing the confused Kaiser away, before Kenzan and Rei push him away.

"Come back! Judai Aniki!" Kenzan cheers.

"Come back! Judai-sama!" Rei cheers, before all of them waited for answers from the other side.

"I am sorry everyone, we can't leave yet." Manjoume whispers, the other looking confused at them. "Judai isn't here, neither is Johan."

"Wah! But you came there to get Aniki back! Haven't you found him?!" Sho cries.

"We found him, but it seems Johan is an ancient evil at this place, and he has kidnapped Judai back to his own castle to make him his bride or something." Asuka answers, the other side going silent. "Hard to believe, I know…"

"Professor, keep the students duelling." Edo says, getting help from Kaiser to try to figure out the controls, Kenzan and Rei getting everyone's duel disks unto the transporter. "Ok! Here we go!"

"What the hell are they doing?" Manjoume complains, before he gives a shriek, as Rei fell over him. "This is why I don't like you!"

"I don't like you either!" Rei complains, moving away as Kenzan and the others came falling, Manjoume soon just a crashed image of his former self. "Ok! We are here to save Judai-sama! Let us get going!"

"Um, I don't think the power of numbers will help us get him faster back." Manjoume points out, sweat dropping as everyone was marching off to look. "Hey! Wait for me!"

-----------------

"I still think it is weird." Judai complains, looking over at Johan, who sat at the other side of the dinner table. "I mean, what are the odds that the food here could have lasted for over thousands of years? And still be edible?"

"The time in this castle stands still when it is empty." Johan answers, taking a zip of the cup of blood, shedding a few tears. "I don't think I will get used to this…"

"I had the same problem." Judai point out, poor Johan, he might like the supreme king have been a vampire before, but the kind hearted Johan she knew wasn't that sort of person. "But, I think the reason I am immune to the curse surrounding you, is because I drank blood from you before, if it hadn't been for that, I wouldn't have been able to touch you either."  
"The at least something good has come out of it." Johan laughs, before he chunk the blood down in one turn, almost cocking on it, Judai coming over to hit him on the back. "Wah! I don't like drinking blood! It makes me feel evil!"  
"Don't worry." Judai laughs gently, wrapping her arms around him, leading his head to her neck. "Why not drink from me?"

"No, then I will feel twice as evil!" Johan complains, Judai giving a tired sigh, before she pulled a chair to sit beside Johan, filling the cup with blood again, before she drink a little of it herself, leaning closer to the blushing Johan, kissing him gently, letting the blood pass trough the kiss, Johan not really caring about it as he felt the warm lips against his own. "I can live with this kind of feeding."

"I thought so." Judai giggles, before she leans down again, letting the blood drip down before she entered the kiss, this time allowing it to last longer, until both of them was out of air. "Tell me when you have gotten enough."

"I think I need a few more kisses from you." Johan laughs, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her closer, just enjoying the closeness from his loved one. "We have to get back to the others don't we?"

"Yeah, it is cosy here with you Johan, but the others will be worried for us." Judai whispers, looking a little sad down at Johan, she really missed the always so kind green eyes. Johan himself was the same, but his body wasn't, and she could feel a darkness from him all the time. But for some reason, she couldn't abandon him, even if it would go against everything a lord should do. "Don't be afraid, I will explain everything to them, so they won't hold it against you."

"I know, I just hope…" Johan starts, but he stop the sentence. He couldn't tell Judai how he felt, he wasn't proud of it, but he felt such a hate towards everyone else than Judai. He hated that feeling! It wasn't him at all! "No, there is nothing."

"I know." Judai whispers, wrapping her arms around the confused Johan. "The Johan I love, is a kind person, who loves everyone, and would never hurt anyone."

"I… am on my way to go a little away from being that Johan aren't I?" Johan hiccups, hiding his face against Judai's chest. "What will I do? If I end up as another Johan, and loose your love?"

"No matter what Johan you are, it won't matter for me, since I love you no matter what, but I will be happiest if you try to remain the Johan I fell in love in this lifetime, the Johan that want's to build a world for both humans and duel monsters." Judai laughs, nuzzling his hair gently.

"No wonder I dreamt of that world, it is this isn't it?" Johan laughs, Judai nodding. "But, I don't want to change! I want to stay like I was!"

"Johan…" Judai whispers, looking at the crying Johan.

"I have never had feelings like this… jealousy, hate… and desire, it isn't me at all! And no matter who I am becoming, I don't want to become that person!" Johan yell, Judai brushing his hair gently. "I want to be myself… tell me I can keep staying as I have always been, please…"

"As long as you wish for it, you will always be that Johan." Judai whispers, giving him a loving kiss. "My Johan."

Johan gives a happy smile, the two of them just enjoying the moment they had together, they weren't brother and sister, and more than lovers, they were best friends, and soul mates.

"Rubii!"

"Kuri!"

Both of them turns confused, as the two creatures came flying towards them.

"Ruby, what is it?" Johan asks, as Ruby started pulling at his sleeve, Kuriboh pulling at Judai's sleeve. "Um, there is something we have to see?"

"Rubii!!" Ruby answers, Johan giving a sigh, as he and Judai was pulled away by the eager duel monsters.

"What is this?" Judai asks confused, looking over the crowded room, all their duel monsters seeming to be in the middle of a party, some of them trying to start as a band. "Minna…"

"This is a party for the two of you." Aqua dolphin laughs, and push the two of them towards the dance floor, feeling Johan tense as he was touched. "Be not afraid Johan, your curse does not work against anything else than humans, duel spirits will always be immune to it."

"Thank God." Johan sighs, before he blush, as Ruby and Kuriboh placed his arms around the blushing Judai. "Um, I can't dance."

"Me neither." Judai laughs, laying their hands together. "I guess we will have to learn it together then."

"Yeah." Johan laughs, trying to move like the ones around them as the music started, both of them laughing as they crashed into almost all that came close to them on the dance floor.

As long as they tried their best, they could stay unchanged together, for all the eternities they had left together.

------------------

"So this is the castle?" Kaiser asks, looking around as they entered the dark entrance hall. He really had never imagined that a cheerful guy like Johan could live in a place like that. "I guess we will have to look for them then."

"I guess they are in a bed room! And Johan is doing evil things to Aniki!" Sho cries in panic, Kaiser grabbing him as he had been about to charge of from the rest of them. "Aniki!"

"Hey, we don't even know if Johan is another Johan than the one we know." Jim complains, letting Karen down as it seemed she had sensed something. "Do you feel Judai? Karen?"

"Are we really going to take the directions from a crocodile?" Edo asks, giving a sigh as everyone nodded. "Ok then, show the way."

A good time of walking, before they came to one of the top towers, the eager Karen running unto the balcony, Jim and the others running confused after, looking at the wealthy dressed woman than sat on her knees before Karen, patting her on the head.

"Don't be afraid ma'am, Karen is as friendly as a puppy." Jim laughs, about to pull her up when he looked confused at the face of the woman before him, Judai giving a nervous laugh. She had known the others wouldn't take the change as good as her. "Judai?"

"Long time no see Jim, I think Karen has missed me." Judai laughs, the crocodile almost hugging unto her legs. "But I didn't think all of you would come for me…"

"Aniki!" Sho and Kenzan cries, charging for the confused Judai. "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too." Judai laughs, letting them hug unto her, both of them crying their hearts out. "But how did you get here?"

"The professor has rebuild the transporter." Misawa answers, happy that his lord was ok, that world would fall apart if Judai disappeared. "If you don't return soon, who knows who will be sent after us."

"I'm really sorry guys, I decided to look at this as a vacation." Judai laughs, getting to her feet again, brushing some dust off the dress, the others starting to see the changes. "I thought people could get hurt if I came back like this."

"Wah! Big brother!" Mimiko cries, clutching hard to the confused Judai. "What happened to you? Are you ok?"

"I am ok." Judai laughs, and hug her gently. "I guess all of you are hungry, how about some dinner?"

"Are you making?" Edo asks a little nervous, blushing together with the rest as Judai gave a warm smile. Damn… he was not falling for Judai! It was a guy! Even thou he seemed to be a woman now, he was still his number one rival!

"Of course not, Burst lady and tinkle moss is doing the house work here." Judai laughs, the others sweet dropping as they saw the elemental heroes and neo-spacians run walk around in the castle halls, some just cleaning up, while the rest seemed to just relax, the gem beasts joining in with them. "It seems all of them really feels home at this place."

"Where is Johan then?" Sho asks, all of them looking a little nervous around.

"I think he is sleeping." Judai laughs, the others sweat dropping. "He tried to eat some of Neos' quick dinner, and he got hit out really bad for the evening."

"So Johan is himself?" Manjoume asks, Judai nodding. "Great, then I can pay him back for biting me, I never got a rabies shot, so if I get sick, it is all his fault."

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you, you might end up as a mass of black goo." Judai point out, the others jumping away as the door to the bed room beside them opened, a yawning Johan entering.

"Judai, what is all the racket about? Did Neos and Topaz tiger get into a fight again?" He yawns, before he sees everyone around them. "Oh, hey everyone."

"Wah! It is Johan!" Sho and Manjoume screams out, running to hide, as the confused Johan walked over to the laughing Judai.

"So, both of you are ok then?" Kaiser asks, both youths nodding. "Then I guess we can all head back to the lab and go home."

"Um, where is dad?" Judai asks confused, since Mimiko was there, she had expected her father to come too.

"He collapsed the moment we opened the door." Jim answers, supporting up the old man into the room as they walked to the living room. "To see his son as a girl has to be a shock for any old father."

"I really didn't think he would take it so hard." Judai stammers, trying to get contact with her father as Jim had supported him to a chair. "Dad, are you alright?"

"Judai, is that you?" the poor father asks, brushing the confused Judai's cheek gently. "You looked so much like your mother. I got a real shock…"

"Don't worry, I'll turn back to normal in no time." Judai laughs, patting her shivering father on the head. "Just a weird side effect."

"All the things an old man has to survive trough with you." Ryoga sighs, the others laughing as Judai seemed a little put out with that comment. "I'm just happy that everything is ok, we will all forget about all this, and get home now."  
"You are right, I bet Tsukasa and the others are dead worried for me." Judai laughs. "I wonder is Yubel is throwing a fit again, the last time I went off without telling, she almost sent the guards after me."

"If I recall correctly, she did." Misawa complains, Judai giving a nervous laugh. "And I understand here, you have an official crowning to attend to, and you are nowhere to be found."

"I got restless!" Judai complains, Misawa just giving a tired sigh, even as a woman Judai was the same old. "Come on Johan! You are my fiancé! Back me up!"

"Come now angel, let us get going before you hurt someone or yourself." Johan sighs, laying his arm around the growling Judai, pulling her with him out of the castle, the others following after, most of them quite envious of the engaged couple.

"Big brother! If you continue to remain a woman, will you and Johan get kids then?" Mimiko asks curious, looking up at the two lovers, that both looked blushing at each other. "Yubel said that the supreme king got a kid with Johan… and died… I don't want that to happen to you… but it would be fun to become an aunt."

"I had a child with Judai?" Johan stammers, looking confused at Judai, who seemed far off, her eyes turning empty again, Johan catching her as she fell.

"Judai!" The others yell, but stop as Topaz tiger and Ruby came between them and the couple.

"She is ok." Johan whispers, lifting her gently up. "It is just that she is still trying to remember about her past life, she ends up with real space outs when it happens."

"So Judai is ok?" Sho stammers, Johan nodding. "I can carry her back to the lab!"

"We aren't going there." Johan whispers, laying Judai gently unto Topaz tiger's back. "She is a lord after all, what lord leaves her country when it needs her?"

"I'm with Johan." Misawa answers, walking over to them. "I am going to stay in this world, and I know Judai wants to too."

"And I will stay with Judai." Johan answers, smiling as he looked down at the sleeping Judai's face. "I don't need anyone else than Judai and the gem beasts."

------------------------

'"_But Judai, he is the enemy! He killed hundreds of humans in this world!" Yubel yell, looking at the silent Lord. "I know he is your brother, but that doesn't change all he has done!"_

"_Then I will take responsibility." Judai whispers, Yubel looking confused at her. "He haven't been himself for years, so as his sister, I will take responsibility for all he has done wrong!"_

"_But he has been placed under the death penalty!" Yubel yell desperate! He had never seen his Lord like this, Judai was always calm, and she always did what was right, to take sides with a murderer wasn't like her at all! "Even if you take the penalty for him, what makes you think he will revert from his old ways?"_

"_He is my brother, and if I ask him to behave, he will." Judai answers, giving a warm smile, that made Yubel shivers in rage. Judai had given him that smile before, no… it had been a smile close to that, but not nearly as loving! "I am going to be sure that Johan is ok after the ordeal you put him trough, no one is to bother me before the hearing tomorrow."_

"_As you wish, my lord." Yubel whispers, bowing before he watched Judai walk away from him. What had happened? He had been the one Judai always spent her time with before, now she just talked about Johan this and Johan that! She had even talked about staying at his castle for the summer! _

"_Oh, and Yubel! Try to get along with Johan, he will be your brother in law one day!" Judai yell, before she walked into the room Johan had gotten, Yubel giving a sigh, she had at least not forgotten about him. "Niisama, are you awake?"_

"_I'm awake." He answers, getting up from the bed to greet his sister. "What do you want?"_

"_Um, I think you have to work a little on your people skills big brother." Judai laughs, and sit down beside him on the bed. "If you say it like that you make it sound like you really don't want me to be here."_

"_Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that." Johan stutters forth, the evil malice around him fading as he started thinking he had made it sound like he didn't like his sister, he loved his sister! She was the only person he cared about in the entire world! Other than her and the duel monster spirits, everything should just perish! "I really want you to be here…"  
"I know." She laughs gently, and take a gentle hold of his hands, Johan stiffening as he felt the unfamiliar warmth from another person, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why else would you cry when I touch you?"_

"_I have been so alone for hundred of years, I don't spend time with humans anymore." He whispers, laying Judai's hand against his cheek. "You are so warm, it is a feeling I can't feel anymore." _

"_I'll give you all the warmth you need." Judai whispers, wrapping her arms around her brother. She knew that she had been the lucky one of them, she hadn't remembered about him, but he had gone alone for hundreds of years and missed her, she would do all in her powers to make it up for him, her loved brother. "You will never be alone again, I promise."_

"_What about that Yubel guy? He seems to be really close to you." Johan whispers, remembering the guy that had come first to save Judai from his castle, the man that had called her by her name instead of calling her Lord. _

"_Yubel is my best friend and fiancé." Judai laughs, brushing Johan's hair gently as he had laid his head down on her lap. "We grew up in this castle together, he is the Count of the third border castle."_

"_So he is my neighbour?" Johan asks, not liking the thought of anyone taking away his sister from him again. _

"_Yeah, weird you haven't met before." Judai laughs, just smiling content together with her brother. She hadn't allowed herself to show that side of her for anyone since she learned what her duty as the Haou was, but for Johan it was ok. "I can't say I have missed you, since they erased all my memories of you, but… after remembering you, all I could think off was to keep you safe."  
"Why did they erase your memories of me?" Johan whispers, starting to relax. _

"_Because I got a breakdown, when I woke up and you weren't there after they took me away, I didn't eat, I didn't drink, and I wouldn't move from my bed, so the only solution they could think about, was to erase you from my mind." Judai whispers, Johan nodding understanding. It had been the same feeling he had bore, just that he hadn't been able to erase it, he was happy that his dear Judai had been, he would never have wanted her to live in the same madness as him. "Do you still have Ruby? And the others? I have missed them."_

"_They are back at the castle, I don't bring them so much when I am duelling anymore." Johan whispers, looking ashamed down. "Since I love them too much to allow them to become like me."_

"_Don't be afraid, I will come with you back to the castle, and you will put all of them back into your deck, and I will be sure that you never hurt anyone again." Judai whispers, giving Johan a gentle kiss on the cheek, Johan blushing confused. "I want you to be my bodyguard Johan, I ask you as a warrior, not as my brother. I know you are the strongest in this world after me, you won against my strongest general Yubel, and I want you to stay by my side for the rest of my life."_

"_I'll be your bodyguard." Johan whispers without hesitation, brushing her cheek gently, she was an angel still in his eyes, just like she had been as young. "I'll give my life before I let an__yone even lay their hand on you."_

"_Then I will feel safe." Judai laughs gently, both of them just smiling happy over being together again, everything else feeling so far away.'_

_---------------------------_

"I mean we just drug Johan, and then pull both him and Judai with us back to our world." Manjoume complains, looking at the bed where Judai were resting, Johan the watchdog sitting in a chair by her side, lying drooling over her side together with Ruby and Winged Kuriboh.

"But we can't touch him." Kaiser point out, the spirit in the room dropping again. "I don't like to say it, but it seems Judai does belong in this world, he might be born in ours, but if it is true as you said, then he can't exist in outs without destroying it."

"And Judai is the kind of guy that likes to help people." Edo laughs, looking out of the window in the castle, Tsukasa playing with some of the children that lived in the castle together with the servants. "This place has changed after he as the Haou took over, he makes a difference here, he makes the people happy."

"I know but…" Manjoume complains, trying to get help from the others. "…I still think he should be in out world! That is the only world I can have the chance of beating him again one day!"

"I really want to bring Aniki back." Sho whispers, looking over at the now peaceful Judai, Johan holding her hand gently. "But if he wants to stay here, there is nothing we can do at all, and it seems like we can at least visit when we want to."

"But I have no plan that involves letting my 20 year old son stay back in such a dangerous world!" Ryoga complains, startling everyone as he got up from the chair he had been in, Mimiko stumbling to the floor as she had been sitting on his lap. "It might be ok now! But what if something bad happens here? I bet even a world like this has wars, I don't want my son to go trough stuff like that!"

"But he is strong enough for it." Kaiser says, not avoiding the gaze of the furious father. "I haven't duelled him for real for years, but I have seen him duel when he is serious, and if that is what goes as war in this world, it is in the safest hands."

"But, but…" Ryoga stammers, trying to find something to counter what the man known as Hell Kaiser said. "I promised Yoko I would bring both our kids back, she will be so heartbroken if Judai disappears again."

"Mommy will understand." Mimiko whispers, hugging her father gently. "Just say it as it is, you don't want to loose big brother again…"

"I really don't have as much fun as when I torment him about having to grow up." Ryoga laughs, hiding his face against his daughter's neck, feeling the tears run in streams. "But he has really grown up haven't he? I don't think there is anything I can do for him anymore, and that makes me feel really sad, but proud too."

--------------------

'_Johan gives a yawn, looking over the room as he had decided to get up, a smile moving across his face as he saw the sleeping form sitting in the chair by his bed. He was really a lucky guy, to have such a beautiful sister. _

"_Are you awake Judai?" He whispers, and brush her cheek gently. _

"_Sleep more." Judai complains, as she tries to find a position she could get some sleep in again, before Johan notice that she seemed to have some pain in her back after sleeping in a chair for the night. _

"_Come here, you'll just get a sore back by lying over a chair." Johan whispers, pulling her easy into the bed, laying the extra blankets over her. "There, now you can sleep."_

"_Niisama." Judai giggles and lay her head against his chest, before Johan wraps his arms gently around her. "We used to lay like this a lot didn't we? When I was young?"_

"_All the time, you only wanted to sleep in my bed, since you couldn't sleep at all alone." Johan whispers, brushing her hair gently, as he remembered back to the time without her, he had laid awake each night, thinking about how she had it, if she was able to sleep when he wasn't there. "I think it will take some time before I get used to having you back, it still feels like a dream."_

"_But I am no dream." Judai laughs gently, and lay her arms around him, nuzzling their noses gently together. "And now we sleep, then we can __bother Yubel tomorrow."_

"_Ok." Johan whispers, before he falls slowly asleep, clutching happy to his sister, everything was ok now, and he would never let his sister go again._

_-----------------------_

"_You two got into a fight again?" Judai asks confused, looking at the two men in her life, Yubel trying to get up from the ground again, only his sword as support, while Johan only had a few scratches after the fight. _

"_I am going to win! And I will become your bodyguard again!" Yubel yells furious, about to get up again, but Johan moved too fast, Yubel falling to the ground as his sword broke. "I will win one day, I will!"_

"_Yubel." Judai whispers, and run over to him, supporting him up. "Don't think so much about it, I am safe with Johan, and you are my top general, I need your strength for protecting the people." _

"_But I give a damn about the people! I want to protect you!" Yubel yell, before he pull away from the sad Judai. "You are the one who is going to be my wife! I will be the one to protect you! All my pride as your fiancé and as the man that loves you tells me that."_

"_Stop being so silly." Judai whispers, brushing the growling Yubel's hair gently, Yubel relaxing a little again. "And what the manly pride involves, you couldn't even beat me."_

"_Come on… let me at least forget about that." Yubel stammers, blushing as Judai smiled to him, before she got up again, and walked over to Johan, who were busy cleaning the wounds on his arm. _

"_And what excuse do you have?" Judai asks, tearing off the side of her cape to use it as a bandage for her brother. "You could have stepped down you know? You are supposed to protect me from enemies, not pick fights inside the castle garden."_

"_I'm sorry." Johan whispers, smiling gently to his sister. "I went to the town to get a gift for you, it is your birthday today."_

"_I forgot about that!" Judai laughs, as Johan started to look a little nervous, ravelling trough his pockets as he wondered if the gift was good enough. "You really bought me something?" _

"_I'll give it to you later." Johan stammers, beat red by now, Yubel growling from the side line, he hadn't known when Judai had birthday, only Johan and the elders knew that. __"It really isn't much, but I know it looks like something you wanted before…"_

"_I bet it is something wonderful." Judai laughs, before she takes a hold of both Johan and Yubel's arm. "Let us get back inside now, I think the dinner is ready soon."_

"_Talk about only thinking about dinner." Yubel mock, as they were pulled inside. _

_Yubel trying to think of what he should find for Judai's birthday present, he still owed her a proper engagement ring, the one she had now was just something he had found for her when they were young. They hadn't decided for themselves to get engaged, it was a rule in that land, that the supreme king was to marry one of the three other Lords, one was her brother, the other was a woman, so the only one she could marry was Yubel, that was why they had grown up so close. _

_He knew Judai loved him, but not as much as he loved her, that was why he was afraid to loose her, if she ever found someone she loved more than she loved him. _

_------------------------_

"_Come on, why are you so nervous?" Judai giggles, as Johan still tried to hand her the gift. _

"_I am a little afraid that you won't like it." Johan stammers, handing her a little box. "I know you wanted it when you were young, but it might be too much of me to hope you haven't grown from it."_

_Judai opens the box slowly, looking at the cloth that covered a card, and she opens it slowly, looking big eyed at the Winged Kuriboh card._

"_I couldn't find Kuriboh, but I found Winged Kuriboh." Johan whispers, taking the box as Judai took the Kuriboh up with shivering hands. _

"_I can't believe you remembered it after all these years…" Judai stammers, Johan going over to a state of panic as she started sobbing. "Kuriboh has always been my favourite, but I could never find one…"_

"_It will protect you when I am not there." Johan whispers, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, before the winged Kuriboh appeared between them, flying around with the laughing Ruby. "Heh, seems he really likes you, appearing for you and all."_

"_Thank you Johan, this is the greatest gift!" Judai laughs, hugging Kuriboh happy. "How did you find him?"_

"_Ruby found him, seems they are best friends now." Johan laughs, both of them watching as the two monsters flew off together. Judai about to run off to follow them, when she stumbled over something on the floor, and both of them smash down in the bed.__ "Are you ok?"_

"_I'm ok…" Judai stammers, blushing confused. She had been close to men before, why did she feel so weird now, and with her own brother even?_

"_You are blushing." Johan stammers, brushing her cheek gently. She looked so beautiful, his adorable baby sister, the only woman he had touched in his life, and the only one he could ever touch. "You are so adorable."_

_Judai blush more, as Johan kissed her gently on the lips, all reason leaving both of them as the kiss deepened, the two duel monsters watching curious from the side line, happy as their masters seemed to get along fine. _

"_I'm sorry." Johan stammers, as he had been able to roll them around, looking embarrassed down at his sister. "I shouldn't have done that… I'm your big brother and all."  
"I know…" Judai whispers, not able to stop blushing even now. "It is my first real kiss."_

"_Ah! I am sorry! I didn't mean to steal your first kiss!" Johan stammers, going over to a state of panic once more. What sort of big brother did that to his sister? Was he that sick!_

"_It is really weird isn't it?" Judai whispers, brushing Johan's cheeks gently as they rested their foreheads together. "After we met again, I have tried so hard to think of you as my big brother, but I just can't, I don't know why, but I keep falling for you."_

"_Judai…" Johan whispers, before he lean down, and kiss her gently on the lips once more, both of them lingering over the warmness, "I have the same feeling."_

"_If we hadn't been brother and sister, I would have chosen you in a heartbeat." Judai whispers, wrapping her arms around Johan, feeling the tears start to fall. "But I still love Yubel too, not as much as I love you, but I don't want him to be sad! I know that he loves me as much as you do."_

"_Hey, maybe we will be born together again in another life time, and we might not be brother and sister." Johan laughs, feeling her tears run over his cheek. He hated it! He hated to see Judai sad! He just wanted to see her smile and be happy all the time. "Don't worry, I will do all I can to make you happy, I'll even be nice to that guy for you, just don't cry, I will do anything for you, my own little angel."_


	5. Execution

I know I said I had the story done, but I decided to write a ending since I had it open for continuation XD I will try to have it done over the easter ^.^

Warning: Um... please don't kill me... Judai does turn normal again, but he does change again, he will return to normal once more! But a king needs an heir XD

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, I wouldn't write fan fiction! I would write original smut XD Nope, it is not mine...

-------------------------------------------------------------

_*One week later*_

"Come on Johan, cheer up." Mimiko stammers, wanting to pat the sobbing youth on the head, but she knew she couldn't. "I bet those guys didn't mean it."

"People hate me." Johan hiccups, hiding his face against his knees as he had taken seat in a dark corner. "No one likes me at all."

The others looks worried at the sobbing Johan, it seemed some of the guards had spread the news that the ancient count had returned, and it seemed he wasn't popular. People either hid or cursed him as he walked in town, and most of the guards mocked him. And everyone blamed him for Judai being in a coma like state.

"Don't worry, when Judai wakes up he will tell everyone that you aren't as evil and demented as you look." Manjoume complains, even he feeling sorry for the depressed Johan. Some kids had tossed stones after him in town, said that he had taken their kind lord away.

"Judai will wake up soon…" Johan whispers, a hoping smile creeping unto his lips as he looked up at the form sleeping on the bed. He didn't want to go even one more hour without his angel, he wanted Judai close all the time, his beautiful Judai.

"Do you want to come with me and Ruby out and play?" Mimiko asks, holding the small duel spirit up, Ruby forcing on a smile to the depressed Johan. "Tsukasa and her brother is coming too, and their friends, we will have so much fun!"

"Have you forgotten?" Johan laughs hollow. "If I touch anyone, they will die."

"But, we can still play, right?" Asuka says, smiling to Johan. "We can all go out and have fun, then the others can stay here and look after Judai in the meantime, you really need some fresh air."

"Ok then." Johan sighs, as the gem beasts started pushing him up from the ground, before they pulled him out with Mimiko and Asuka, the three of them joining Tsukasa and the other kids outside the castle grounds.

"Big brother Johan!" One of the youngest girls cheers, coming over to Johan with a stone she had found. "Is this a gem?"

"No, this is a gem." Johan laughs, pointing to the gem on Amethyst Cat's chest. "That is a stone, but it has a really nice colour, right?"

"It is green! Like your eyes." Tsukasa's little brother, Mira laughs. "I like your eyes."

"I like them too." Johan laughs, quite content with the fact that his eyes had returned to normal again, but his body seemed to stay the same though, he had turned into the past Johan, and it seemed for good. "But this is a gem with the colour of your eyes."

Mira looks amazed as Johan pulled out a small amethyst from his pocket, laying it gently in his hand, Johan using gloves so he wouldn't touch him, at least to cover his skin helped others be safe.

"It is so pretty." He whispers, the violet stone gleaming together with his eyes.

"You can have it." Johan laughs, smiling as the happy boy ran to show it to his sister, the other kids coming over to see if Johan had more pretty stones.

"Do you have stones like my eyes?" Another one, Syrian asks, looking up at Johan with great sparkly blue eyes.

"Here. This is a cobalt gem, it isn't as dark as your eyes, but close." Johan laughs, and hand the happy boy a gem. "Ok! It will be unfair if I don't give all of you something, so get up in a line, and I will give all of you one gem!"

"Yay!" The kids cheers, getting up in a line. Johan handing them gems after what the colour of their eyes was, Tsukasa patting the cheering kids on the head as they ran past her.

"I think the kids have just burgled you Johan." Asuka laughs, as the last kid ran off to show of his price. "You are really a children person aren't you?"

"Well, I did raise my baby sister from she was just five years." Johan laughs, Asuka looking confused at him. "Oh right, that wasn't this life time… I am really starting to get confused with all this."  
"I bet you and Judai is equally confused with all this, he had enough problems when he became the supreme king, and you can't touch anyone anymore." Asuka whispers.

"Well, I can touch Judai and the gem beasts, which is more than enough for me." Johan laughs, giving a warm smile. "When Judai wake up again, everything will be ok."

"I still can't imagine it, Judai being your little sister, I bet she was a heartbreaker." Asuka laughs.

"She was the cutest little angel." Johan laughs, Asuka giggling as she imagined a little girl Judai running around her big brother. "But she could be a little too hyper."

"It is all really weird to face, I just hope that Judai turns back to his normal body later." Asuka whispers, before she run over to one of the girls that had fallen over, lifting her gently to her feet. Johan looking over them all as he sat down on the bench, it was a good feeling that was inside him now, he felt happy that the kids was happy, so, he was still the good old Johan, right?

"Has anyone seen Mira?" Tsukasa asks worried after a little while, looking nervous around the garden. "He was here a second ago, but I can't see him now."

"I'll go and look for him, I think he went to the bathroom." Johan laughs, and get up from the bench walking in the direction of the bathrooms, waving to the young boy as he came running. "Your sister got worried for you."

"I'm sorry, I had to wait in line." He whimpers, taking a gentle hold of Johan's hand. "Why do you use gloves now? You didn't use that when you came here…"

"I got a sickness, it spreads if someone touches me, and they get hurt." Johan answers, Mira nodding understanding. "But as long as you don't touch my skin, everything is ok."

"Hey! Look who it is, it is the cursed Count!" Someone laughs, Johan looking growling at the third count in that land at the moment, everyone knew that he was a spoiled brat, but because he was a count, no one could say against him. "I came here wanting to meet the supreme king, but it seems he has decided to take in the bad breed instead."

"Bad breed?" Johan asks confused.

"You are born in the other dimension aren't you? You might be the rebirth of a count of this land, but you are nothing but low breed compared to me, who is pure breed from the old days of the true supreme king."

"Have you forgotten that the supreme king is also born in another dimension?" Johan laughs, giving a pleased grin as the Count tried to figure out a counter for that, Mira giggling as he clutched to Johan's jacket. "Now excuse us, we are on our way to play with much more important people than you."

"You damned low breed royal!" Count Krad growls, as he grabs Johan hard by the shoulder, pushing him to the ground. "Guards, this man insulted me! Imprison him!"

"But lord, he is one of the King's guests." One of the spoiled king's personal guards stammers, looking at the confused Johan and the crying boy.

"I don't care! Imprison him now!" Krad almost scream out, Johan sweat dropping, could one of the Counts really be a brat like that? "I order you!"

"Come on Mira, I'll race you back to the others." Johan laughs, as he hit some dust off himself, brushing the tears off Mira's face, the young boy nodding happy.

But then something that Johan hadn't expected happened, as the guards had decided that to follow their lord was the only road possible, and Johan freeze too, as he got tackled to the ground by the guards of the spoiled Count, all off them trying to hold the struggling boy in place.

"Haha! No one can say against me!" Krad cheers triumphant, before he goes silent, Johan not able to do anything as he felt one of the guards brush the skin on his arm, the unknowing guard turning black, before he seemed to melt away, the two other guards in turn getting in contact with the other, and all of them fade, Johan just looking frozen into the air, as the Count ran screaming off, Mira running to get his sister.

"This can't be…" Johan stammers, looking at the black liquid that got absorbed into his skin. All traces of the three guards fading completely. He wasn't a murderer! He didn't want to hurt anyone!

A few moments of painful silence, his tears running as blood down his cheeks, the fangs already puncturing his lips as he tried to keep in the sudden hate he started to feel against himself.

Then he let it out, a painful scream, before he lost all will, just looking empty at what was before him, as Manjoume and Kaiser supported him up, Tsukasa covering him with a blanket just to be safe.

-----------------------------------

Yellow eyes shoots open, Judai looking confused around in the room, her worried father coming to the bedside as she started looking tired around.

"How are you feeling Judai?" Ryoga asks worried, taking a gentle hold of her hand.

"I'm feeling ok." Judai whispers, trying to adjust to the light from outside the windows. "I haven't been out long have I?"

"About two weeks." Ryoga answers, brushing the long hair out of her face. "I have always called you a slacker, but this is taking it a little far, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Judai laughs, feeling that something was missing. "Where is Johan? I thought he would stay here."

"About that." Ryoga stammers, Judai looking confused at him. "A lot happened when you slept, it seems Johan is on trial for manslaughter."

"Johan is?" Judai asks shocked. "But that can't be right! Johan would never hurt anyone!"

"It is true."

Judai and Ryoga turns towards the door, where Yubel just entered, walking over to be sure that Judai was ok.

"But why?" Judai stammers, Yubel trying to calm her down. "It has to be something wrong! Right?"

"It is true, but it wasn't Johan's fault." Yubel answers, looking sad down. "That brat of a Count from the east castle decided to send his guards at Johan, they got in contact with his skin, and all of them died… Johan couldn't have done anything to stop it, but Krad demands a retribution for the people he lost."

"Is Johan ok?" Judai stammers, getting up to find some clothes, getting on her uniform before Yubel or Ryoga could tell her to get some more rest. "Take me to him!"

"He is in the prison." Yubel whispers, motioning for Judai to follow her. "We have tried to get contact with him, but he hasn't said a word to anyone for a week, it seems he is in a shock."

"I'll talk to him." Judai whispers, going silent as they entered the dungeon, looking at the silent form covering in a corner, paler and thinner than ever. "Can you let us be alone?"

"Of course." Yubel whispers, before she leaves them, she hated Johan, but he was a nice guy, and she didn't like to see him so down, it was weird. Why would she care about her only rival? She had hated that guy for three life times.

"Johan…" Judai whispers, opening the prison door, before she walks over to the shivering form, laying her arm on his, Johan quickly pulling it away. "Don't worry, it is me…"

"J… Judai." Johan whispers, his voice weak and broken. "I'm so sorry, but I don't want you to see me like this… I am here to protect you, and I end up becoming a killer instead…"

"Johan." Judai whispers, before she wraps her arms gently around him, Johan trying to get free from the safe feeling, he didn't deserve it! Even less than he had before! "Don't be like this, everything is going to be ok! You can still redeem yourself, Krad will probably demand a execution for you, but if you tell the elders what really happened, you will be spared, since you are one of the four lords."

"I don't want to be spared." Johan whispers, never meeting Judai's gaze. "I don't want to live like this… this isn't me, I don't want to be a murderer!"

"But, what will I do without you?!" Judai yell back, feeling tears run.

"I don't know! But you seemed to do a lot better here before I came along! I always destroy don't I!?" Johan yell, Judai looking crying at him.  
"What do you mean?" Judai hiccups.

"I destroy everything for you, you were happily engaged to Yubel and I came and destroyed it, even got you killed right? The Haou died giving birth to my child right? And the Haou that could have lived once more happily with Yubel, died because of my curse… Maybe… we are just not meant to be together?"

"You don't mean that…" Judai sobs, shaking him desperate, but he still avoided her gaze, looking away from the one he loved, that cried heartbroken before him. "You were the one who said we would always be together! Do you really mean that you lied about that?!"  
"It was a long time ago… things change." Johan whispers, feeling like his heart broke as he had to say those words. "You do fit best with Yubel after all, I won't come in the way for you this time, go and be with him you, I won't care."  
"You idiot!" Judai cries out, Johan clutching confused to his cheek as Judai had slapped him, and he looks up at her, his heart truly breaking as he saw the painful expression on her face, and the tears running from the sore eyes. "If you want to go off and die that isn't something you can decide for yourself! You might end your trouble… you might even stop this pain you feel, but… what about me then?! Did you ever stop to think about me?! You are always like this! It is the only thing I hate with you!"

Johan just looks at the crying Judai, not knowing what to do, he had never seen her like that before.

"You always think like this Johan, you thought that I would be happy if I raised our kid normally with Yubel as the father didn't you? So you let Yubel kill you in a fit of jealousy. That is why I died! You aren't only the one I love the most! You are my brother too! Too loose you like that was what killed me!" Judai almost screams, Johan still not able to do anything else than to listen. He had killed Judai? By the same method that he had thought would make her happy… "I wanted you… I love Yubel too, but you are the one of you I wanted to start a family with, but you selfishly destroyed that! You never talked to me about it, and decided on yourself that you wanted to do something about your bad cautions for loving me! If that is the only sort of love I can get from you! I don't want it! Keep your half assed love for yourself!"

Johan had frozen in place, not able to say anything as Judai stormed out of the prison. Was that the love he was able to give her? Yes, he always had that feeling didn't he? Even in this life time he had fallen in love with Judai under the feeling of guilt for what Yubel had done to him in his body, was he really not able to give Judai a love based on more? He had always looked at himself as a life form that destroyed Judai's life, so if he saw a chance, he would remove himself from her, if he thought there was someone that would be better with her. That had always been his way to assure her happiness, what brother wouldn't have done less?

Brother? But, Judai hadn't looked at him as a brother. She had looked at him as the man she loved! Did that mean… that in all their life times together… he was still unable to get over the feeling of being her brother?

--------------------------------------

"Is Aniki ok?" Sho asks worried, as Asuka and Tsukasa came out of the bed room.

"She won't say anything." Asuka whispers, joining the worried gang. "She seems to get ready for the hearing about the execution, it seems it is normal for the Haou to be there and help call forth the right judgment."  
"Shit! What the hell is Johan's problem?" Edo complains, wanting to hit something. "If he can get out of it he should say yes to the help from Judai, does he really think Judai will feel happier having to order his execution?!"

"How about we break him out then? If we get him back to our world, the curse will be lifted, right?" Rei stammers, holding unto the fat cat that had followed them trough the portal without anyone knowing it, a patrol had come back with the strange creature a few days ago, almost causing a panic to break out in town, it was a good thing that Rei and Kenzan had been out then, before people started sacrificing the poor cat to the gods.

"It is worth a shot." Jim point out, as he had come out of Judai's room, the almost crying Karen coming out beside him. "If it goes on like this, Judai will have a real break down, no matter how strong she is, she isn't strong enough for this, she loves Johan more than any of us can understand, they have the love from three life times after all."

"Here is the key to the prison, you should be able to get past the guards easy during the start of the hearing."

Everyone makes a jump, as Judai suddenly stood before them, handing a key to Kaiser.

"Aniki, are you going to be ok then? If Johan get loose…" Sho stammers.

"I will be ok, no one will know I had anything with it to do, and if you get him back to his own castle, they have no right to trespass." Judai answers, back to his own body now, as it seemed the after effects of the past memories had worn off. "Tell Johan that I will come after when the hearing is over, and that I will give him a new beating if he don't shape up soon."

"We will tell him that." Asuka laughs, happy that Judai was a boy again, she had felt really weird about it when he had been a she. "You don't want any of us to stay here with you?"

"No, all of you leave with Johan, that is the best, then we will meet at the lab when all this is settled." Judai answers, the others looking hopeful at him. "Give me the second Yubel card."  
"Here." Manjoume cheers, handing it to Judai.

"I'll get Yubel into it, so be ready to leave." Judai laughs, before he walks off. "And give Johan a slap from me."  
"We will!" Everyone cheers, waving as Judai walked off.

Judai didn't know of any way to save Johan from the execution, even if he got free, the elders would just send the dragons after him, and he would be caught again before even getting out of the castle. But… there was only one possibly way he had come over, and to save that idiot, he wouldn't hesitate to do it.

Judai takes a deep breath, before he walks our unto the execution grounds, bowing to the other royal family as he made his way to the middle of the arena.

"Where is the offender?!" Krad's father, Oram yell.

"He will not be coming!" Judai yell back, both the other family and the elders breaking out into chaos, was the Haou going against the old rules? "As his fiancé, I will take his place! By the old rules this is allowed!"

"But my lord…" The head of the elders, Solomon stammers, looking at the defiant lord. "We cannot execute our own lord."

"You have no other choice! If the Oram family wants a execution I will give them one!" Judai yell, looking right at the older Count, that quivered before the young Lord's gaze. "Three guards were killed by my fiancé, so three times they can strike my heart with a sword! Then there will be no more talk about this case!"

"But no one will even dream about executing you my lord…" Oram stammers, he had come there to satisfy his spoiled son, he had never thought it would end like this. "And as long as no one will stand for the execution, we can leave it all like this…"

"No! I want to be avenged!" Krad screech out, grabbing his father's sword, before he run to the arena. "So, I just stab you three times? That is going to be easy!"

"To say that taking a life is easy, such disgrace." Judai whispers, taking off the armour plates over his chest. "Strike right at my heart! But be warned! Johan's crimes will be your's now."

--------------------------

"What are you guys doing here?" Johan asks confused, as the gang had started to pull him out of the prison cell. "If you do this, Judai will get in trouble!"  
"Judai gave us the keys to get you out off here!" Manjoume complains, Yubel showing them the way towards the back entrance of the castle. "He is dealing with those royals, while we get you out of here and to your castle, then he is going to meet us at the lab when it all calms down."

"Calms down?" Johan asks confused, before he pulls free from them, grabbing the silent Yubel. "What is Judai planning to do?"

"You know the rules…" Yubel whispers, the others looking confused at them. "A life for a life, no matter what."

"Damn!" Johan yell furious, before he starts running towards where he knew the execution ground was. The others following as they started to understand what was happening. "Judai!"

All of them goes silent, as they had entered the executions grounds, looking at the scene that unfolded before them.

Judai were on his knees on the ground, Krad standing before him with the blood covered sword, pushing it hard forth the third time.

"Judai!" Everyone yell in panic, as Krad pulled the sword shivering out, Judai falling to the ground, not moving at all.

Johan pulls free from the fear of what had just happened, running over to Judai, pulling him slowly over his lap.

"Judai, say something…" Johan hiccups, the others coming to them, Ryoga and Mimiko both trying to see if there was any life signs from him. "Judai…"

"Did they give you a real beating?" Judai whispers, before he opens his eyes slowly, giving a grin to the confused Johan.

"You are ok…" Johan stammers, pulling the shirt Judai used up, no traces of the wounds at all. "But, how?"

"It is the power of the supreme king." Yubel whispers, the gang looking confused at her. "He is a vampire after all, that makes him immune to simple wounds like that."

"So you knew you would be ok?" Edo asks, as they helped Judai up from the ground.

"Of course, I have no plan on sacrificing myself for a jerk like Johan." Judai point out, pointing his tongue to Johan.

"Lord, what do you wish us to do with the young Count?" The head guards asks, holding up the shivering Krad, that were in a state of shock after the lord had gotten up again.

"Let him be, he got his retribution." Judai answers, tossing his cape around as he walked out of the execution ground together with his friends. "So, we leave for the lab now? I bet the professor and Misawa is ready to send us over."

"So, you are really coming with us?" Ryoga asks, Judai nodding as he held the second Yubel card up, Yubel fading into it. "But the together melting of the two dimensions?"

"As long as I don't use my powers I guess it should be ok." Judai answers, putting the card in his pocket, avoiding any eye contact with Johan. He loved Johan over everything in the world, but no matter what, it seemed that Johan just suffered with him, he didn't want that love at all.

----------------------------

"The portal is stable enough now to take all of you at one time, just go in when you feel ready to come back to our good old world again." The professor laughs over the screen, everyone cheering as they pulled Judai into the portal, Johan keeping a little distance to them, both to be sure that they didn't get in contact with him and to keep away from Judai. "Is everyone ready?"

"Just send us before Judai change his mind!" Asuka complains, the others nodding. Then the light grew around them, sending them into the portal to the other world.

No one noticing that Judai flew away from them, he cared a lot for all of them and he knew that the only way for them to leave, was to think he was leaving too. And Johan would be safe in the other world wouldn't he? He might even be able to sort out his own problems one day too.

Judai ravel trough his pockets, before he find the Yubel card the others had brought for him, he was doing what was right, and the others could visit him when they wanted, it wasn't like it was the last time they would see him.

"I get it!"

Judai looks confused up, as Johan had taken a hard hold of his hands, keeping him from tearing the card apart.

"I understand that I was a jerk, I felt like my heart would break when I thought you had died for me, the feeling you must have had when I died for real…" Johan whispers, brushing Judai's cheek gently. "I won't be your brother anymore! I will be your fiancé, and I will love you with all the love you deserve."

"Johan." Judai whispers, giving a warm smile to him. "That is all I want."

"Then everything is ok." Johan laughs, both of them laying their hands on the Yubel card. The others turning confused towards them, as they tore it apart, a darkness enclosing them, before they disappeared. "We will be together now, my dear Judai."

--------------------------------

"Johan and Judai didn't come back at your end?" Sho asks terrified, Misawa trying to find out what to say to the worried gang.

"They will be ok, Judai were gone from existence about one year after the last time, and this time he is together with Johan, so you don't have to be worried." Misawa explains, sighing as the others were on their way into the portal again. "Will you guys get into your thick heads that Judai will not return to your world no matter what! What sort of lord would actually leave his people to survive on their own?!"

"So, he will be ok then?" Ryoga asks, the others looking confused at him, wasn't he the one that had been in a panic for the entire trip home?

"Daddy? Are you going to leave big brother?" Mimiko hiccups.

"Judai is old enough to take care of himself, and he has Johan and Yubel to take care of him." Ryoga whispers, cutting the communication. "Let us get home to your mother now, and we can tell her about all the stuff your brother has done."

"Do you think mommy is in the hospital now?" Mimiko asks, the others watching as the father and daughter left.

"I guess we will all have to just wait until we hear from him again?" Edo asks, giving a tired sigh. "Here I hope that I will have a chance to help the guy and he goes and escapes."

"I bet we will hear from him again soon." Kaiser laughs, pulling his sobbing brother with him out of the room. "Let us get going Sho, you know as well as me that Judai will be ok."

"I know." Sho hiccups, waving to the others as they all left, all hoping that Judai would give away some life signs soon.

And in the meantime, inside a deep darkness where no one could reach, Judai and Johan drifted in silence, their arms wrapped around each other for comfort and happy smiles on their lips, as they didn't have a care in the world.

--------------------------------

_*Two years later*_

"But I still think you are putting too much strain on me Yubel." Judai complains, sighing as Yubel handed him the paper works. "I can come and help open the new school, but I don't feel like honouring Krad with a visit, he is still trying to check me up."

"He did become a lot worse after his old man died." Yubel sighs, and lean over Judai's throne. "But you do know the rumours? That he wasn't the real heir."

"Oh, that? I know all about it." Judai laughs, looking over the papers. "Hm, I can do this job too, and I can visit the first school on the way."

"You know that all the students really miss you?" Tsukasa asks, filling the empty tea cup that stood on the side of the throne.

"Yeah, I liked being their teacher a lot, but I never thought it would become as crazy as this." Judai sighs, looking at all the reports on the problems at the borders. "I still feel bad for leaving the students at the end of the year, I think most of them still feels mad about it."

"Since they think you have a sick leave they aren't mad." Tsukasa laughs, and take the empty dinner tray with her out. "But you should visit them more often, they really miss you."

"I know, I have that effect on people." Judai sighs, smiling to Yubel as she wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe I should start being a really mean guy?"

"You would never be able to pull it off." Yubel laughs, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, Judai laughing. "You are the most harmless Lord of darkness I have ever met."

"Come on, don't ruin my self image." Judai laughs, before he chunk down the tea in one zip, Yubel hitting him on the back as he had been about to choke on it. "Man I am pathetic."

"That is the reason I love you." Yubel laughs, Judai giving a warm smile back. He felt happier than he had been ever in his life before now, he had found a way to love both Johan and Yubel, and it seemed the two of them had finally accepted the fact that they had to share him. They would of course make a racket about it a few times, but other than that they were at least trying to look like best friends.

"Love you too, crazy bitch." Judai snickers, feeling the other soul fade into him, before he walked out of the castle, jumping unto the horse that had been set out for him. "Tsukasa! Tell Misawa I might visit him and his family on the way of I have time!"

"I will." She laughs, and wave as her lord left. "I bet he will be done for a while again now…"

"Big sister! Why is Big brother Judai away so long when he leaves alone?" Mira asks curious, pulling at his sister's dress.

"Because he visits Johan, they have to have some time together you know." She giggles, and lift her brother up.

"Are they going to marry one day? And get many cute kids?" Mira giggles, clutching happy to his sister.

"I bet they are going to marry, but since both of them are men, I doubt they will get babies." Tsukasa answers, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"But Big brother Judai did become a girl once didn't he? Can't they get babies if big brother becomes a girl again?" Mira asks. "It would be so fun! I bet they will have really cute babies!"

"You should mention it to them if Johan comes back with Judai." Tsukasa laughs, imagining their Lords face when he was ordered by a little kid to get a kid he could play with. "Let us clean his room now, then it will look good when he comes back."

"Ok!" Mira giggles, and grab the water bucket as he raced his sister towards the lord's chambers.

-----------------------------------

"Ah! I am bored!" The tired Count sobs, tossing back in his throne, just wanting to disappear, or at least be allowed to sleep!

"Stop complaining Johan." Amethyst cat complains, biting at his feet to get him up a little again. "You haven't done anything at all today! You can at least try to do something."

"But I don't have anything to do!" Johan complains, giving a new sigh, his red eyes looking slowly over the empty room, the gem beasts sighing. Johan had been forced to take over his old role as the North count again, and he had been ordered to keep away from Judai while he was tending to his duties, at least until they had been legally married. "Wah! Judai! Why do you have to have work all the time?! Mean Yubel that orders me to keep away!!"

"You know that Yubel sent you here so Judai could do his work." Sapphire Pegasus sighs, as Johan almost went over to howling as he laid down over the throne. "And it has only been two weeks, you should be able to wait for that long Johan."

"I don't want to be without Judai for even one day!" Johan sobs, tossing his feet over the top of the throne as he flipped himself, looking tired over the room from a upside down position.

"You are at least a passionate idiot." Topaz Tiger sighs, all of them sweat dropping over the childish behaviour Johan showed them. The worst thing was that he was like that each day when Judai was away. "You know, if you started holding the castle open for visit other than when Judai is here, you could have made some new friends…"  
"I don't feel like it… it isn't fun to have visits without Judai." Johan complains, giving a dreamy look as he remembered all the parties he had arranged when Judai had been there with him. "My beautiful and adorable Judai."

"You are starting to get really scary." Someone complains, Johan looking confused up, as Judai stood before him, looking down at him.

"Hey, missed you." Johan laughs, as Judai leaned down, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Missed you too, anti social scary love sick count." Judai laughs, before he helped Johan up from the throne. "Let us go and get some dinner, you look starved."

"I don't think I have eaten anything today." Johan point out, the gem beasts and Judai sighing over him. "What? I haven't been hungry!"

"You have to shape up Johan! I soon won't dare to leave you alone." Judai complains, Johan giving a grin. "I have to work no matter what! If you are just going to lie around in your throne the whole day when I am gone, you can start helping me out with the borders instead!"

"Does that involve being with you?" Johan asks curious.

"Yes." Judai sighs tired. Johan really had to do something with his bad case of love sickness, of course Judai loved Johan as much, each day seemed like hell without him, but at least he did something, it couldn't be good for Johan to just lie around and mope each day. "But you have to work, and if you are really nice, I will talk Yubel into letting you stay as my bodyguard again."

"I'll be nice." Johan cheers, hugging happy unto the sighing Judai. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to make dinner, I said that didn't I?" Judai complains, pulling Johan to the kitchen, looking confused around. "Ok, I know that you don't clean after you, so I take this as a confession that you haven't eaten food for two weeks."

"I have! Ruby helped me clean it." Johan complains, walking over to the fridge, pulling out some of the frozen dinner he had fooled the others to send over to him. "But I have to work on the electricity in this place, I tried making a pizza a few days ago, the entire castle went black."

"I told you that you should have a spare generator until Misawa is able to set the grand generator up." Judai laughs, imagining Johan sitting there with a cold pizza and a dark castle.

"But Yubel stole it and took it for her castle!" Johan complains, Judai giving a sigh. It seems the two of them would continue to act out their own private war no matter what. Hm, maybe a threesome would fix things up? Nah… the worst that could happen was that Yubel would do her best in raping Johan, and if she halfway succeeded, Johan's poor way in handling pleasure the other way around would make him into a crying mess, and Yubel would mock him about it for weeks. "So, what should we make?"

"I'll make some soup for us for now, then we can make something together tomorrow." Judai laughs, and smile to Johan.

"So, you are going to stay until tomorrow?" Johan asks hopefully.

"I'll stay until I am called for again." Judai laughs, Johan smiling happy. "It will be great to have some time together again."

"We haven't even been able to spend a night together for half a year." Johan sighs, and lay his arm over Judai's shoulder, kissing him gently on the cheek. "I have missed you like crazy."

"I saw that." Judai point out, and find some carrots for the soup. "Can you fill a casserole with water?"

"I'm on it." Johan laughs, getting some water before he set the casserole on the oven, before he walks over to help Judai cut the vegetables. "Heh, if it continues like this… I think we should get married right away."

"Oho? And this is from the one who has wedding fright?" Judai laughs, taking a gentle hold of Johan's hand. "Would you really marry me just to be with me all the time."

"I would marry you for even less than that." Johan answers, blushing a little over what he had said. "But, we are both lords, and we will both need an heir."

"So that is the reason you don't want to announce that we are engaged?" Judai asks, looking at the silent Johan, who nodded slowly. "Don't worry, it will work out."

"How?" Johan asks, wrapping his arms around Judai from behind, just resting his head against his shoulder.

"If that is what worries you I will put up with it." Judai complains, turning completely red.

"Put up with what?" Johan asks, before he noticed that Judai became more slender, and he turns red too. "Would you really do that?"

"If it is the only chance for us to get married I will do it." Judai whispers, looking down at herself, she were a man, but she understood what Johan's worries were, even thou both of them were close to immortal, it would still be a problem if they died, and left no one to take care of the land after them. "But then you better take all responsibility! If you even think about leaving me again I will never forgive you!"

"I won't leave you at all." Johan whispers, kissing her gently on the cheek. "So, if we get a kid, where will be bring him or her up?"

"My castle of course, this place is too empty for any kids to grow up." Judai complains, Johan nodding defeated, as Judai changed back to his true form. "And you have to be there and take care of the kid all the time, since I have to be a working father."  
"Um, won't you be a working mother?" Johan asks, Judai pointing his tongue to him. "We will both be daddies then?"

"Yeah, I think so." Judai laughs, smiling content. "So, what should we do tonight?"

"How about we start trying on that heir?" Johan snickers, Judai giving him a hit on the head. That damned pervert, trying to knock him up right away.

"Wait a few years you sick bastard." Judai complains, before he goes over to the boiling water. "I am only 22 years, let me at least have my youth before you start thinking about kids."

"But I bet you would be a perfect mommy!" Johan cheers, blushing as he imagined it. Judai would be so adorable in a cute mother dress, holding the newborn baby in a flower filled garden, having a warm and motherly smile.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Judai yell in a panic, as he saw the look Johan gave him. "I am still a man! And I have my manly pride!"

"Keep your manly pride for yourself! I think we should get a kid right away!" Johan cheers, Judai wanting to kick him down really hard. "I mean it! I can't wait! I'll be the best home father in the world! I'll even learn the little guy how to play cards, and I will help him find his own duel monster spirit and all!"

Judai gives a laugh over the eager Johan, he really hadn't thought Johan would be the father person, he looked really cute.

"How about this?" Judai asks, catching Johan as he had been on his way to get baby clothes or something. "Learn how to clean and make dinner, and I will consider it."

"I'm on it." Johan laughs, Judai giving a sigh, if Johan really pulled his act together now, he would have to get a kid. "So, what do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"I don't really care, either can be the heir after all." Judai answers, Johan looking with accusing eyes at him. "What?"

"You only want a kid so you can have an heir? Mean mommy… what will the kid say when he grows up?" Johan complains, Judai giving a meep. Had he sounded like that kind of a guy?

"I am not a mean mommy!" Judai complains, none of them giving any notice to the gang that watched them from the dinning hall, Yubel standing together with winged Kuriboh, the gem beasts, neo-spacians and the elemental heroes, all of them watching the almost crying Judai get Johan to understand that he liked kids.

"I wonder if we should stop them before they burn the food?" Yubel sighs, the others nodding. "I just hope they both grow up a little more before they become parents."

"But, if they get a kid… won't it end up like Johan?" Aqua dolphin asks, looking at Yubel.

"I don't know, this times Johan haven't been affected by the virus for long, and Judai is completely immune to it without being affected, to it is up to the genes from each of them to find out who has the dominant genes." Yubel explains, looking sad down. "It is a 50/50 situation for both of them."

"I bet it will be ok." Amethyst cat laughs, running over to take the boiling water off the oven as Judai and Johan continued quarrelling. "And I know they will find some way to arrange it if the baby ends up with the virus."

"I wonder how it will be to raise a baby." Topaz tiger stammers, imagining the same horrors as he had gone trough when Haou Judai had been a kid, she had used him as a horse since she could walk. Ruby had been used as a teddy bear. And if they hadn't let Judai do as she wanted, Johan would yell at them. The proud big brother hadn't even thought possible that his adorable little sister could hurt anyone.

Judai could have kicked their ass and Johan would still have taken her side.

"I want a kid! I do want a kid!" Judai yell in frustration, Johan just laughing over the frustrated Judai. Before he pulled him hard closer, Judai looking confused up at him. "Johan?"

"Let us get working on it right away then." Johan laughs, Judai blushing. "Dinner later, mating now."

"Ah! Johan! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Judai complains, as Johan started pulling his clothes off. "Not in the kitchen you bastard!"

"Why not?" Johan asks, licking his lips exited. "Change now, that will make this a lot easier."

"You perverted bastard!" Judai complains, a blush rising unto his face as Johan started rubbing their bodies together. "Ngh… Johan…"

"You really want this don't you?" Johan whispers, licking gently up Judai's neck, holding him in place against the kitchen desk.

"Johan, I want it." Judai stammers, none of them caring about the gang that watched them shocked, Johan had gotten bolder.

"Change then." Johan laughs, Judai falling confused to the floor as Johan had backed away. "I won't give you more if you don't change."

"That is just mean!" Judai complains, turning red. "So, I won't get anything if I don't change?"

"Nope, new house rule." Johan snickers, giving a pleased grin over himself.

"You are just mean and inconsiderate!" Judai yell, Johan giving a confused grunt as Judai gave him a hard right hook, hitting him to the floor. "I am going to my room! You can make dinner for yourself!"

"Hey, Judai! I was just kidding!" Johan yell after him, before he stumble over the confused Ruby as he tried to follow the growling Judai. "What is wrong?! I'll be nice!"

"You are getting more brain dead for each time we come here." Yubel complains, pulling the confused Johan with her into the living room. "Ok, to want kids is a good thing, but did you stop to think about that Judai has already given birth once? And that really didn't go well did it?"

"But, Judai never says anything about it." Johan whispers, looking sad down. "I know he has problems with it, I know it isn't even sure that the kid can ever be with anyone else, I am really selfish, but I want to have a child with Judai, and this time I will do the right choices."

"I actually never thought about you as a father person." Yubel laughs, sitting down beside him in the couch.

"Come on, who wouldn't want a kid together with Judai? I bet he will be a wonderful mother." Johan whispers, and gives a happy smile. "I also think I have started to understand one more thing… Judai feels really bad for not being with his child. He never asked you about our kid did he, even after he remembered his past?"

"He… haven't asked yet." Yubel whispers, she hadn't thought about it that way, but it was true, Judai hadn't asked about his child at all. "Not even if it was a boy or girl."

"What was it?" Johan asks.

"You had a daughter, her name was Tenchi, she married one of the other counts when she turned 20, she lived happy in a peaceful world until she died of old age." Yubel explains, Johan giving a weak smile. "I never had the heart to fool her into believing I was her father, so she grew up hearing about you two all the time, she wanted to meet both of you."

"Did she get many kids?" Johan asks, looking over at Judai, who had hidden himself in the kitchen.

"Two, one of them was normal and died of old age like her, but the other got your vampire blood, and he lives in the world somewhere still." Yubel laughs, Johan giving a nervous gulp.

"I am a grandfather?" He stammers, Yubel nodding. "I feel old…"

"But you are Johan, you are even older than me." Yubel laughs, laying her arm over Johan's shoulder. "You are the oldest of us my dear Johan."

"I am old… old…" Johan sobs, Yubel just snickering content. Judai walking away with winged Kuriboh as no one saw him.

--------------------------------

Johan gives a tired sigh, looking around in the fire place lighted room. In the end he hadn't been able to talk to Judai. He felt really rotten now, he should have considered Judai's feelings more. He had been the one that had left Judai alone with the pain after all.

As Johan had been about to fall asleep, the door opens, and he sit confused up, looking at the silent form that entered the room.

"Judai? What is it with that dress up?" Johan stammers, gulping as he saw the faint outline of the black nightgown.

"I just wanted to say sorry for hitting you." Judai stammers, walking over to Johan. "I think it is cute of you to want to be a father."

"And I am sorry that I didn't consider what you had to go trough the last time, it was just that I wanted to show you that I would do it better this time." Johan whispers, wrapping his arms around Judai as she sat down at his lap. "Um… why are you in my room in a nightgown?"

"Let us try, I bet everything will go ok this time." Judai answers, leaning down to give Johan a kiss, Johan kissing gently back. "But be ready to take responsibility, or I will castrate you for this life time and future ones."  
"I'll take all responsibility and more." Johan stammers, he had a feeling that Judai meant it.

"Ok, then you can knock me up." Judai stammers, closing her eyes as Johan started to open her nightgown. "Wah! This feels weird!"

"I'll be gentle, so don't worry." Johan laughs, moving his hand gently up Judai's slender legs. Judai's foot twitching over the warm touch. "You are just the cutest little thing in the world!"

"You jerk." Judai complains, giving a pout as she leaned closer to him, kissing him gently on the lips. "My jerk."

"Your jerk."

-----------------------------

"I don't think it will go on the first try." Johan complains, as they waited for the answers of Yubel in soul search for new life. "If that were to be the case we would have to practice safe sex."

"A house over run with kids would be fun." Yubel snickers, appearing beside them. "But if you don't plan to get more kids after this, safe sex is advised, it seems you two are going to be parents again."

"We are?" Johan asks confused, both him and Judai in a sudden shock.

"Yeah, It will grow slow like the last time, you are vampires after all, so in one year or something, you will have a little brat running around calling you daddy and mommy." Yubel laughs, looking at the proud parents to be. "But once again you didn't even consider me in all this… I feel left out."  
"Did you want to join in on getting Judai pregnant?" Johan asks, a evil smirk on his face, Yubel nodding as she gave a equally evil grin. "You keep forgetting don't you? You are mostly a woman in that body aren't you?"

"I might be, but I do have the right parts." Yubel laughs, both Judai and Johan looking confused at her. "Oh yes, I am a man where it counts."

"So cool!" Judai cheers, jumping the confused Yubel down. "Can I see? I have always wondered about this!"

"No you can't see." Johan complains, pulling his soon to be wife away from his greatest rival.

"Boring Johan." Judai complains, as Johan pulled her to his lap, brushing her stomach gently with his hand. "I have a feeling that you won't let me do anything fun for a while now."

"You are just going to sit at home and make dinner!" Johan cheers, Yubel clobbering him to the back of the bed for the sighing Judai. "What?!"

"I am not going to sit home all day for one year!" Judai complains, getting up from the sobbing Johan's lab. "And now I have work to do, come after Yubel has kicked your ass for me."

"Why are both of you teaming up on me?!" Johan complains, following Judai as she left the room. "Ok, I know it was a little unrealistic to hope that you would sit home and relax, but at least promise that you don't do something stupid…"

"I never do anything stupid." Judai complains, both Johan and Yubel sweat dropping. "Ok! Tell me of one case where I have done something stupid!"

"From this life time or the others?" Yubel asks, Judai turning red. "I have to say that you are better than Johan to do really drastic things."

"You two are the ones teaming up on me!" Judai complains, before she starts running away from them, Yubel flying easy after her, Johan deciding that the two of them could kill each other, as he walked to get some dinner.

"Hey, do you know where the food is at this place?!"

Johan turns confused, before he gives a cry, the other giving a equal cry.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Johan yell in panic, looking at the vampire that had once thought about using him as a snack.

"I want to ask you the same! I live here! What about you?" Alucard complains, Johan looking confused at him. "Ok! I haven't lived her for a while, but I do!"

"Over my dead body." Johan growls, before entering a staring competition with the equally pissed vampire. "This is the castle of the supreme king, didn't you know?"

"I know! I am the supreme king's grandchild!" Alucard complains, Johan giving a confused 'heh?' "What? Don't you believe me?"

"Um, I have to get someone to ask about this…" Johan stammers, staggering after the two others, Alucard coming confused after. "Judai!"

"What is wrong Johan?" Judai asks confused, as she was run down by the panicking Johan.

"That evil vampire guy is saying mean things!" Johan sobs, Judai looking confused at the vampire she had once met at the school party in the other world.

"Alucard?" Judai asks confused.

"Um, what are you two doing in this world?" Alucard stammers, he was confused. He had been done from that world for centuries, and now it was changed beyond measure, and he couldn't find his uncle anywhere!

"We live here." Johan complains, not liking the way Alucard were staring at his Judai.

"And weren't you a boy?" Alucard asks, Judai turning red. "Just forget it, does anyone know where uncle Yubel is? I hope he would explain to me what has happened in this world since I left."  
"Uncle Yubel?!" Both Judai and Johan yell, looking over at the nervous Yubel, who gave a sigh, before she changed form, to the one she had had in her past life.

"Uncle Yubel!" Alucard cheers, jumping Yubel down. "I missed you! Did you miss me?!"

"Not the hugging." Yubel complains, patting the smiling vampire on the head, trying to avoid the scary looks from Judai and Johan. "I guess I have a lot to explain, right?"

"Oh yes you do." Johan complains, pulling Yubel up from the floor. "Explain this guy first."

"Um, he is Alucard, the last remaining child of your daughter." Yubel explains, covering his ears as all three of them started yelling at him. "I told you didn't I!? Her longest living child was a vampire! You don't meet many other vampires do you?!"

"These guys are my grandparents?!" Alucard screech out, Yubel nodding. "So, this guy is the supreme king?"

"Nope, she is the supreme king." Johan answers, pointing at Judai. "A boy usually, but like your dear uncle Yubel, she has more forms than one."

"No wonder you were so strong!" Alucard laughs. "I could never have won against the supreme king! I have always wanted to try thou!"

"Good, look at me as the supreme king, a big brother of sort, just don't start calling me grandma." Judai laughs, patting the nodding Alucard on the head.

"I'll call you Aniki." Alucard laughs, smiling big. He had always heard about his grandparents from Yubel, and he had heard about how his mother had been able live a happy life since her mother had sacrificed her life for her. His mother had grown up without parents, but she had been surrounded by love from the people and duel spirits that had loved her parents. "And you I will call Johan Aniki!"

"So, you don't plan on drinking my blood anymore?" Johan asks, giving a relieved sigh as Alucard shook his head. "What made you change your mind?"

"You don't smell so good anymore, you smell more like Aniki, I got sick for a year after drinking from her…" Alucard answers, Judai giving a snicker. "I guess that means a vampire can't drink from other vampires."

"And I won't complain on that." Johan laughs, laying his arm around Judai. "Well, it seems Judai here will be busy the rest of the day, want to come with me to get something to drink?"

"I'm in on that!" Alucard cheers, Yubel and Judai sighing as the two others walked off, those two seemed that they would quite the duo. "So, I guess that Aniki has become the king in this world again?"

"Yeah, can't you see how happy everyone is?" Johan laughs, as some servant girls walked past them, giggling as Johan waved to them. "I have to get married…"

"Marry Aniki, you will be a cute couple." Alucard almost order. "If you are my grandparents you have to marry, or I will never forgive you."

"Don't worry, we are engaged already, just that we never seem to have the time to actually announce it." Johan sighs, Alucard looking worried at the sad Johan. Of course Johan loved Judai over everything in the world, and he understood she had work to do, but he did seem to see less of her than before.

"But Aniki isn't supposed to be the only one to do all the work." Alucard complains, Johan looking confused at him. "Even uncle Yubel explained that to me, the supreme king is the one who takes the important decisions, but the other lords are supposed to take care of each their part of the country, so the supreme king doesn't sit there with everything."

"Hm, I am one of the lords, I at least try to do my work, but I have the darkest part of the land, so I don't really have much people to take care of." Johan explains. "Then there is Yubel and spoiled brat."

"Spoiled brat?" Alucard asks confused, Johan explaining the entire deal with the spoiled lord, Alucard giving a tired sigh. "Poor land, maybe it is a good thing that Aniki rule everywhere."

"If we could just find someone else to take over for Count snotty." Johan complains.

"Well, I were the one who were going to take over that count family long ago." Alucard laughs nervous, Johan looking confused at him. "But I let my brother take it instead, he did good, but it seems his descendants is spoiled brats…"  
"So you can legally take over that count title?" Johan asks confused.

"Of course, I keep getting begged by the elders to do it, since the family there now isn't the right one." Alucard laughs, backing nervous away as Johan came grinning towards him. "I don't really think I will fit as a count, come on, Johan Aniki…"

"I don't fit as a count either, but I am one." Johan laughs, pulling the confused Alucard with him. "Let us find the elders and say that you are going to become the new count, then you can make a poor land happier."

"He mistreat the people?" Alucard asks confused.

"Not really, they get some help from Judai, but rumours says that count Krad steals a lot of their money, that is why he and his family has lives such good lives the past years."

"I'll be count, I don't want the people to be poor." Alucard sobs, he had a weak heart for the people, they were all so small and cute, and you would feel so nice when they thanked you for something.

"Good! I knew you were a good guy." Johan laughs, giving a proud snicker, he ruled! If all the border lines were safe, everything would be ok.

-------------------------

"You aren't feeling well?" Johan asks worried, looking at the tired Judai, who were laying down in the bed, pulling the blankets over herself. "Let me feel your temperature."

Judai let Johan feel her forehead, giving a pleased sigh over the contact with the colder hand.

"You are burning up." Johan whispers worried, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "I think I have to get the doctor."

"Don't worry, I am ok." Judai whispers, giving a brave smile. "I will just sleep it off, then I will be perfect again tomorrow."

"You don't have to pretend just because you don't want to trouble the doctor at night time." Johan complains, Judai giving a nervous laugh as she had been discovered. "I'll send Alucard to get the doctor, ok?"

"Ok…" Judai whispers, closing her eyes as she started falling asleep. "I just don't want to be a bother."  
"You are never a bother love." Johan laughs, kissing her gently on the cheek, while brushing her stomach gently. "It could just be that the kid is kicking, it has been a month already."

"Stop bothering my Judai when she is sleeping." Yubel complains, appearing beside them in his past form.

"Stop bothering us when you are supposed to be at your own castle." Johan complains.

"I say the same about you Romeo." Yubel snickers, giving a grin to face the other blue haired count's.

"I am here until the wedding has been, I got ordered by the elders." Johan laughs, Yubel growling. "Can you get a doctor then? Since you are here already, I don't really want to leave Judai now."

"It's ok, I'll get the doctor right away." Yubel whispers, giving Judai a kiss on the cheek before he left. "Damn, I will never win back my Judai if I don't get her away from that guy."

"Oho? So dear uncle Yubel wants to split up my happy grandparents?"

A shiver goes down Yubel's back, before he turn around, looking at the grinning Alucard who were laying over a shelf on the wall.

"Shut up Alucard, I don't have time for you now." Yubel complains, walking away, but Alucard jumped down and followed him. "What?"

"You don't have a chance you know? Aniki and Johan Aniki loves each other over everything in the world." Alucard point out.

"Live on with your petty illusions, Judai loves me! She has always done." Yubel complains, Alucard giving a nervous laughter, was that how Yubel was when he wasn't raising him? Not that he cared, he had come back to that world after he had heard rumours that Yubel was back, he had missed Yubel.

"Then how about this?" Alucard laughs, pushing the confused Yubel against the wall, keeping him firm. "If my grandparents marry, you will be my fiancé."

"What sort of idea is that?!" Yubel yell furious, before he gives a meep, Alucard kissing him hard on the lips, keeping him in place as he kissed deeper, letting go as Yubel started swaying. "You kiss like a looser…"

"You were worse." He laughs, pointing his tongue to the beat red Yubel. "So, where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I am getting a doctor for Judai." Yubel complains, not able to face the vampire descendant of his dear Judai. "She isn't feeling well, so Johan sent me to get someone to look at her."  
"I'll come too! What are you waiting for?" Alucard almost cries in panic, pulling the sighing Yubel with him, just whose fault was that?

------------------------------

"I have to keep bed?" Judai asks confused, trying to get up, but she fell right down again, Johan letting her rest over his lap. "But I have to work, the people needs help."

"Misawa will take care of the schools, and the three of us will take care of the borders, you can just relax, you can trust us." Johan whispers, taking a gentle care of her hand. "You have to rest."

"But I am only one month on way! It shouldn't strain so much already!" Judai complains, looking at the doctor.

"It isn't normal, but if it is a boy, it might strain more on your body than if it had been a girl, since you are the supreme king, and male heirs get more power from their mothers." The doctor explains, giving the tired Judai some pain killers. "If it goes on like this, you should keep bed until the child is born, to much strain might bring death to the both of you."

"But… to keep bed for so long… I will go crazy!" Judai complains, about to throw a fit, but Johan keeps her in place, calming her gently. "Come on Johan! Say something!"

"I guess we have to cancel the wedding for now." Johan whispers, Judai wanting to cry, she had wanted to get married now! At least before the baby came! Their first kid was born outside marriage. She wanted this one to be born in marriage. "Don't worry, we can have it right after our little guy is born."

"You swear?" Judai asks, giving a pout to the nodding Johan. "Ok, but then we invite more people than you said we would."

"I'll even tell Misawa to bring the others if they have time." Johan answers, happy as Judai started relaxing a little again. "Everything is going to be just fine, then, after this is all over, we will take care of a really cute little boy."

"You have to come here a lot, I order you to." Judai complains, Johan nodding. "I'm hungry… get me some food."

"I already told Tsukasa to come with some for you." Yubel says, brushing Judai's hair gently. She wanted to stay by her dear Judai's side too, but it seems that was up to Johan for now. "Is there anything else you want Judai? I'll do anything for you."

"I want candy…" Judai whimpers, giving the sighing Yubel the puppy eyes.

"I'll bring some from the town to you angel." He sighs, Judai were so little and cute, how could that evil and mean Johan put his Judai in such a state? He would give Johan a bearing later… then he would give Alucard a beating, he had been squeezing his ass for about an half hour now.

Here he raised the kid, and what did he get back? Proposal treats and surprise kisses!


	6. Our future

Here is the last chapter ^-^ Thanks for all the reviews, I might post more GX stories in the future!

Disclaimer: Not mine... but Judai's brother belongs to me XD And all his weird little friends XD

-------------------------------------

Our future

*One year later*

"It is about time, but it came out of nowhere." The tired father sighs, looking at the wedding invitation he had gotten from the professor earlier. "Honestly, that Judai can't do anything right."

"That is so mean honey." Yoko sighs, patting her singing son on the head. He had heard that he was going to visit family, so he was really happy now. "But they did wait a long time didn't they? I expected them to marry right away, Johan always seemed so eager to marry."

"I know, but it seems something kept them from it, we will just have to ask them about it when we come there." Ryoga sighs, getting his jacket on, letting his wife tie his tie. "Is Mimiko ready?"

"Of course she is, she is dancing up and down the hallway waiting for us." Yoko sighs, nuzzling her son's nose as he wanted attention. "Come on now little Ju-chan, we are going to find your big brother Judai, won't that be fun?"

"Yay!" The boy cheers, Ryoga looking after them as they walked out to join Mimiko. It was weird wasn't it? That two sons mothered by different mothers could look so alike, and at the same time nothing like their father. Did it mean he would end up like his oldest son too? No... he didn't want to allow two sons to feel all that suffering! He would do a better job this time! No matter what he had to do!

"Come on daddy! I want to go now! I haven't seen big brother for years! Come on!" Mimiko whale, Ryoga giving a tired 'yes', as he came running. Mimiko on running speed to the chopper.

"I do hope they have a big wedding to make up for all this waiting." Ryoga sighs, as they saw the gang waiting for them outside the professor's lab. His son had really gotten a lot of weird friends, but most of them did it well. Pro duellists, aspiring teachers, it seemed that even Pegasus owed his son for earlier help.

"Ok! If you all just follow me!" Misawa yells, forcing the growling Manjoume into the line. First that slacker runs off with Johan, and now he has the nerve to invite him to his wedding! The nerve!

"Jun, hold Jin a little." Asuka whispers, the confused father grabbing the child that was placed in his arms, the father and son going into a staring contest. "Stop doing that!"

"I can't help it! I have a feeling he is mimicking me or something!" Manjoume complains in panic, the child laughing amused over his father. "This isn't fun! Why does my own son mock me?!"

"Because you make such a racket." Sho complains, almost skipping into the portal as it opened. He couldn't believe it! He was going to meet his aniki again! It didn't seem so bad as long as he didn't think about the fact that he was going to his wedding! "Aniki! You came to meet us!"

All of them look confused up, as they saw the smiling Judai stand sit before them.

"Nope, you all came to me. We set the portal to the castle for today, so you all wouldn't have to travel so far." Judai laughs, getting up to greet them all. "You all seem to be doing fine, I keep getting all of your letters, most of you just scare me."  
"Big brother!" Mimiko cheers, jumping him hard down. "Did you miss me?! You did, right?"

"Of course I did Mimiko." Judai laughs, hugging her gently, before he looks up at the kid in Yoko's arms. "That is little Judai, right?"

"Yes, we decided to bring him." Ryoga laughs, showing his second son quite proud to his firstborn. "So, since I have one son now that can keep the family name going, I guess you are out of it."

"So you really didn't expect to be a grandfather yet." Judai stammers, scratching his noose nervous. He had been a little nervous... and ashamed, so he had never told any of them about becoming a mother. "Or a great grandfather... oh no..."

"Oh no what?" Ryoga asks confused, looking at the curious vampire, which had decided to come and greet his grandmother's friends. "And who is this?"

"Ah! The vampire!" Sho and Manjoume screams out, Alucard about to retreat, when Yubel grabbed him, pulling him into the room. "Don't eat us!"

"Be nice, wimp friends." Yubel complains, forcing Alucard to bow to the confused Ryoga and Yoko. "Introduce yourself and spare Judai the trouble and waste of time."

"Um, my name is Alucard. I am Judai and Johan's grandchild." Alucard stammers, the entire room going silent, before the nervous Judai is pulled away by his father.

"That guy is my great grandchild?" Ryoga asks, Judai nodding tired. "Even this you mess up for me, I wanted to experience being a grandfather first!"

"Well, that can be arranged too." Judai stammers, as Johan came into the room, holding two bundles in his arms, everyone looking with awe at the two kids. "This is Ryou and Cian, they are twins."

"Where did you two steal them?" Kenzan stammers nervous, as all of them came to look at the kids in turn, Rei taking up the young girl while Mimiko took the boy.

"We didn't steal anyone, they are our kids." Johan answers proudly, laying his arm over the sighing Judai's shoulders. "Just look at little Ryou, he has my good looks."

"I am really a aunt?" Mimiko stammers, nuzzling the giggling baby's noose gently with her finger.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you all, but I didn't, I still have a small amount of manly pride after all." Judai sighs, trying to shake his fans awake again. Even Manjoume feeling the cold wind pass by. "And most of you have families for yourself now! Why shouldn't I?!"

"I have real grandchildren?" Ryoga asks shocked, as Rei handed him the hiccupping girl. "I mean real biological grandchildren?"

"Of course, I even forced Johan to let me be the boss in this soon to be marriage, so they have my last name." Judai laughs, taking the now crying boy from Sho, tossing him playful up, the future king soon smiling from ear to ear. "That is a good boy, are you going to go with your grandparents now? I have to get dressed."

"I can take him." Yoko giggles, Judai handing the boy to her, and she sit down on her knees, showing him to her curious son. "See little Ju-chan, it's your nephew, I bet you will be good friends!"

The young boy looks curious at the two bundles that were held down before him by his parents, the curious Jin coming over to them too.

"Brother?" Ju-chan asks, looking curious at his mother.

"No, that is your brother." Yoko giggles, pointing to the smiling Judai, who sat down before him, giving a grin.

"Hello little Judai, I am big Judai." He laughs gently, and pats his brother on the head. The young child looking in awe at his big brother. "You can call me brother if you want to."

"Onitama..." The young boy whispers, Judai giving a warm smile to him, as he held his arms opens for him, Judai lifting him gently up. "Jutai come with onitama?"

"Why not, you can help me change, ok?" Judai laughs, looking asking at his parents.

"Just don't let him wander off." Ryoga sighs, Judai were the sort of big brother that small kids looked up to after all. "And come back with him!"

"I have my own kids, why would I kidnap my brother?" Judai complains, walking off with his skipping little brother.

"Well, I should get changed too." Johan sighs, kissing his kids gently on the cheek. "Will you take them to the wedding? We already dressed them after all."

"Are they christened?" Ryoga asks curious. "Their moth... Judai was."

"Sorry, we don't do things like that here." Johan stammers. "This place doesn't have religion, only the supreme king, so it wouldn't be worth anything for the children or anyone else."

"Ah, I see." Ryoga sighs, his son was a god in his own world, what irony. "But what do they drink?"

"We gave them food before we came here, so don't worry about it." Johan answers, handing a bottle to Yubel. "Here, just in case they get hungry."

"Ok!" Yubel cheers, he loved taking care of the small cute kids!

"Um, who is that guy then?" Edo asks, all of them looking at the confused Johan and Yubel.

"I was thinking about that too." Sho stammers, Yubel giving a sigh, he was so easy forgotten, but none of them knew how he looked either, so he couldn't blame them either.

"I am one of the four counts, Yubel." He answers, complete silence covering the room, Yubel trying to not kill Alucard. "I can't have a normal looking form? Is that it?!"

"You really are a man!" Asuka expels, Yubel using all his powers to not kill.

"See all of you later." Johan sighs, deciding to leave Yubel to his own. He should just go and be ready for his own cruel fate. Damned Judai and his sadistic side!

--------------------------

"Onitama use this." The young boy asks, holding a flower he had found in the hallway up to his brother. "Gift from little Jutai."

"Thank you little Judai." Judai laughs, sitting down before his brother, who watched his big brother in awe once more. He had a cool brother! "So, how do you like your big brother's place? Does it look scary?"

"No! Little Jutai isn't afraid of anything!" He cheers, hugging his brother hard. "Can I visit big brother a lot?"

"Whenever you are allowed to!" Judai laughs, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll even give you your own room! Won't that be fun? And you can play all you want with Ryou and Cian!"

"Yay!" little Judai cheers, hugging his brother harder, as he lifted him up. "Are you done getting cool uniform on now?"

"Jeps, now I am going to get married." Judai laughs, hiding a evil smile. If he had to bear the children, he would force Johan to lose a little of his own manhood too. "You want to come up with me? You will look really cute as a grooms' maid!"

"I'll come with big brother!" little Judai cheers, smiling proud as his brother carried him into the throne room, where all their friends and the servants of the castle were waiting for them to arrive. "What is getting married?"

"It means that me and Johan will become like mom and dad, and always be together." Judai explains, Ju-chan nodding understanding. Since his brother had small kids like their parents, it was right that they had the right to become real mommy and daddy too.

"Judai! Isn't the bride supposed to come after?" Edo asks confused, as he had snuck up to the grinning Judai.

"Oh yes." Judai snickers. "Who said I would be the bride? I am a king after all. Poor Johan will have to be my Queen."

"You are really an evil guy..." Edo stammers, Judai keeping his grin on. "But who is going to give the... bride away?"

"I was in a really evil mood." Judai just answers, the gang sighing defeated as they saw the tired Johan getting lead in by a growling Yubel, who did his best in pulling him the other way.

"And... who will be your best man?" Edo finally asks, he didn't even want to know anything anymore, but if they didn't find out soon, someone would be killed behind him.

"All of you." Judai laughs, Sho and Kenzan stopping their try on strangling each other. "I love all of you so much, so I couldn't decide on who I would want as my best man, so I want all of you to be!"

"Judai..." Edo whispers, as Judai handed him a small ring box.

"Just be sure to not lose it, and don't hit each other down when you come up here." Judai laughs, before he walks over to the alter that the maids had done their best in making for them. Judai turning confused as his father had struggled over to the sideline. "Dad?"

"Aren't you forgetting anything?" Ryoga sighs, Judai looking a little oblivious at him. "A priest? You have that here, right?"

"Nope, not really." Judai laughs, Ryoga wanting to strangle his son for the first time for a lot of years. "But we have a person who wanted to do it, the only one with the authority to do it here."

"Who?" Ryoga asks, looking around for someone to fit the description. Going silent as he saw the black haired man appear beside his sons. "You? Aren't you the one who...?"

"My name is Maou, and yes, I was the one that brought your son here." Maou answers, bowing to the guests, before he noticed the curious boy that was pulling at his black robe. "I have a feeling that you are little Judai."

"Did you hear about me?" Ju-chan giggles, he didn't know why, but he liked that man! He was cool, like his big brother!

"No, I know you." Maou whispers to him, as he sat down on his knees before him. "We knew each other before, and when you get older, we will know each other again."

"So fun!" Ju-chan cheers, Edo and Kaiser keeping the panic struck father from destroying the wedding. "Are you a good friend of big brother too?"

"Yes, we work together sometimes." Maou laughs, nuzzling his hair gently, before he got up again, as Johan had finally gotten Yubel to lead him against the alter.

"Yubel! Behave! Or your wedding will be right after!" Judai complains, Alucard giving a cheer, something that made Yubel pull the confused Johan hard towards the alter. He might love Judai a lot, but it came a time in every man's life that he had to take care of himself first!

"At least I was allowed to be a white bride." Johan sighs, brushing some dust off his old white formal suit, before he takes a gentle hold of Judai's arm.

"You look so adorable in white." Judai snickers, Johan just smiling gently, he really didn't mind being the bride anymore, as long as he got Judai as his own he was happy. And he still preserved his manliness with being the father of their adorable children! So he had all he needed! "Who is going to be your best man?"

"I'll borrow some of yours." Johan laughs, handing his ring to Jim. "You won't mind, right Jim? Karen?"

"It will be an honour." Jim laughs, running over to the others side of the room as some of the servants started playing a really badly performed wedding march. The gang laughing over it, while Ryoga wanted to give a scream. Couldn't they even arrange a real wedding there?! Why didn't Judai and Johan have it in their dimension?!

"Let us get this started now! I can't wait until the reception dinner!" Judai cheers, Johan just sighing over him. "Tsukasa is going to try and make me friend shrimps!"

"You are so easy to please." Asuka complains, keeping her son from running over to the overly proud Ju-chan. "Be nice Jin, little Judai is with his big brother."

"Judai don't go anywhere without me!" The kid growls, hitting free from his mother, before he run over to Ju-chan, taking a hold of his hand, giving a pleased grin. Since Ju-chan wasn't as strong and cool as him, he had to protect him! His father had said so! But he had also said a lot of weird things about him going to achieve his dream or something like that. Then his mommy had come and beat his father.

"Jin-tama!" Ju-chan cheers, grabbing unto the pleased Jin's arm. "Jin-tama is so cool, almost as cool as onitama!"

Jin hides a sob. He had been the coolest one before! Why wasn't he the coolest one anymore?! Wah! It wasn't fun at all!

"Ok! Let us get this wedding started now!" Maou orders, he really had to get out of there, he had a growing urge to pat Ju-chan on the head again. That was a sign that he should leave soon. "Since there really isn't a wedding ceremony in this world like in your world, just watch, and come forth when you are called on."

"I guess we are finally doing this then." Johan laughs, about to give Judai a kiss, but Sho and Kenzan stopped him. "What?"

"Not before after the marriage!" Sho complains, Johan giving a sigh as he nodded.

"Why do I have a feeling that no one is on my side?" Johan sighs, the gang of friends grinning over the true fact, they were mostly Judai's friends after all.

"I can be on Johan Aniki's side!" Alucard cheers, Johan not really knowing if that made it better. He should just get married now, and then everything would be better! He had the right to his wedding night! Even thought he had already had it about a hundred of times before!

"Well, I will start then." Maou sighs. "Ok! First I will take your vows, and test if you two love each other enough for spending the rest of eternity together."

"Isn't that a little too long?" Ryoga stammers.

"Not at all." Maou answers. "They are both immortal after all, and will outlive the rest of you with centuries. Enough about that, let us continue then."

Maou lay his hands on Judai and Johan's foreheads, whispering something in a language the rest of them didn't understand, before a bright light hit into the room from them, everyone looking amazed around, as memories of their times together flashed before them all. From all their lifetimes, from Haou Judai were small, to she met Johan once more, both of them falling in love. Then a life time where their love started and ended in sadness, to a lifetime where they meet with love and would never leave each other.

"I have seen your love, and as the lord between the dimensions, I approve of this union." Maou whispers, as he removed his hands. "Now bring forth the bonds."

"Bonds?" Sho asks confused, before he noticed that Judai motioned for them to come over, all of them trying to hold onto the ring as they brought it forth.

"Thanks guys." Judai laughs, as he takes the ring, putting it on Johan's finger. "This is our eternal bond, do you accept it?"

Johan turns around, taking the ring from the smiling Jim, before he put it on Judai's finger.

"This is our eternal bond, I have accepted it." Johan whispers, smiling as he saw that Judai blushed. Judai would have been really cute if he had gotten him to be the bride. Maybe if they ever retook their vows?

"Now you can kiss." Maou sighs. He really did have more important things to do than work as a bad priest. He had an underground rule to force upon his minions and all. And he had to do some preparations too, in a few years. He would have a partner after all.

Judai were about to pull Johan in for the kiss, but Johan decided to take back his ruling role in the relationship, pulling Judai into his embrace, kissing him hard.

"Oh my." Yoko sighs, covering the big eyed little Judai's eyes. Asuka doing the same to her husband and son. "Young love is really something isn't it?"

"Now I am leaving, and Judai can have his dinner." Maou sighs, as the kiss did not end. And Maou disappears. Little Ju-chan looking amazed as he didn't understand how he had done that. So fun! He wanted to see more tricks! Yoko looks confused down at her youngest son, who giggled happy, as something invisible ruffled his hair gently. But she just gave a sigh, before she walked over to Judai with the others to congratulate the new married couple.

"Congratulations Judai, I am so happy for you." She giggles, trying to get a hug from him as her daughter had already latched onto him with the almost screaming Sho. "But Johan-chan, didn't anyone from your family come?"

"My family don't really know about where I am or anything, so I decided to not shock them too much." Johan stammers, Judai looking sad at him. That was what he had forgotten, to ask if Johan had someone he wanted to invite... he had been too selfish! He... hadn't given one thought to Johan at all!

----------------------------------------------

Johan looks confused around in the dining hall. Everyone was eating content, most of Judai's former suitors probably ate for comfort, but he saw no Judai. He had been so eager to get dinner and brag about being the groom.

"Yubel... have you seen Judai?" Johan asks, eating all his pride in asking his greatest rival first.

"I handed the twins over to him earlier, but I haven't seen him later." Yubel answers, feeling worried too. "Maybe he went to get them to bed?"

"It is hours until they are going to sleep." Johan complains. Before he walked to the children's room, looking slowly in as he came there. Judai sitting on the floor with the kids, that were crawling back and forth on and beside their mother, Judai smiling sadly as he tried to shower them with attention. "Judai? What are you doing here alone? You could have asked the maids to play with the kids."

"Ah, I just wanted to spend some more time with them, they have been sent around so much today." Judai laughs, hugging the yawning kids gently.

"Something is wrong isn't it?" Johan asks worried, sitting down behind him, wrapping his arms gently around his small family. "You can tell me, no secrets at all."

"I just feel really selfish." Judai stammers, enjoying the calm face of his children. "I invited everyone I wanted to, and I never even asked if you wanted to invite anyone! I feel really selfish!"

"Don't worry about it Judai, the sad truth is that I don't have any other friends than yours anyway, and I don't have any other family than the ones in my arms right now." Johan whispers, Judai blushing. "My family tossed me out when I were 13 years, seeing spirits wasn't popular, and even at school no one liked me, I were the best student, and the biggest weirdo."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know... I never really ask about you..." Judai hiccups.

"I never ask about you either, so don't feel bad about it, we live together for the future don't we? Not for what have happened in the past." Johan laughs, kissing Judai gently on the cheek as Judai nodded. "The three of you are all I care about, you are my family now, I will never let go of you. I love you so much, my Judai."

"I love you too." Judai whispers, smiling happy as they just sat there together, keeping their children safe together. "I look forward to our eternity together, I hope we don't get on each other's nerves in the end."

"No chance." Johan says, both of them laughing over the thought. Their duel spirits watching them content from the sidelines. It was a good new starts wasn't it? All the pasts' sadness was gone now, as the two soul mates had finally been allowed to be together.

-----------------------------

*12 years later*

Maou looks over the dark bed room, smiling as he watched the youth sleep. He were really happy to be allowed to meet his old partner again, but it was still a while until he would remember him again.

"Mm, yes dad... I have good grades..." The youth mumbles, turning in the bed as he gave a grin. "I get a new boost pack, thank you."

"Haha, really cute." Maou laughs, as the young Judai almost started drooling.

"More computer classes? Thank you daddy..." He mumbles, before he starts taping on his pillow. "Hacking complete... sleep more now..."

Maou laughs, he had never meet anyone that could sleep talk so much nonsense. It was adorable!

"I hope we can meet again soon, little Judai." Maou sighs, fading up trough the roof as he decided he didn't have more time watching him.

It was ironic wasn't it? That Judai senior had never remembered the real life time when Haou had come to be, both of them. Once he had come to care for two abandoned twins, each of them with great powers. He had sent the strongest to rule the dimension with most chaos, and kept the other to rule by his side. And now he would have his partner back by his side.

But he would have to face a lot of troubles before that, and over the years, Judai had lost all contact with his big brother. Little Judai didn't even seem to remember that his brother existed, as his father was set on keeping him too safe. But a future Haou had to go through a lot to really awaken, and it was his job over the years now to arrange that.

Soon, a new chapter would start in the story of the dimensions, and it was up to time to see if Judai would ever re discover his brother again.

---------------------------------

Well, that is it! I am done with this story XD

I feel a little evil about the ending here, but I have a sequal to this story that is about Judai's brother Judai. (I know, the naming makes no sense XD) But I wrote that story on paper, so as long as I am not begged to, I won't post it. It would go under fan fiction, since Judai and Johan does make a cameo, along with the other characters, and I also got in Bakura XD And his son that becomes little Judai's friend XD

Well=) Another finished story, yay! Review ^^


End file.
